Light in the Darkness
by azurebeauty
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu has it all be it looks, money or power. He thought there was nothing lacking in his life until an encounter with a beautiful, mysterious person who made him realize how incomplete his life really is. Fuji Syusuke has led a lonely life ever since he could remember, that is until he met Tezuka Kunimitsu. Warning: AU, blind Fuji, slight atoji and sanayuki
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just wrote this new fic featuring my favourite pairing which is the perfect pair. Please read and review! I hope all of you will enjoy this :-) Let me know what you think kay. All comments whether good or bad are accepted :-)

 **Chapter 1**

They say

Love is blind

Cupid's arrows hit

Whoever they find

And put them

In a bind

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the young and successful CEO of Tezuka Industries was currently having a rough time. His expensive suit was slightly dishelved and his tie was loosely hanging around his neck which was very unlike his usual self. He was supposed to have an important meeting with a few important men this afternoon, but he cancelled it anyway. His father would probably kill him for cancelling such an important meeting.

He could not carry the meeting with this perturbed mind of his. His workload in the office was to blame. One of his worker made a mistake with an important document, so he had to re-do the whole thing all over again which was so tiring. He managed to finish those document about an hour ago and now he was really in need of fresh air, so here he was, the young and handsome billionaire in the middle of a children playground.

There were a few children playing there. He watched them playing happily. How he wished to be a child again so that he does not have to endure all this damn work. Or better, he wished his life had taken a different turn where he could be a normal school teacher or a tennis coach, the sport which he loves so much, and led a normal life.

However this life had been handed to him on a platter. He had been a fresh graduate when the task of managing the family business fell into his hands. He was not complaining though for his journey had not been all bitter, there was also the sweet essence of success when he managed to establish the family business as one of the best in the country.

Tezuka was brought back to reality when a ball suddenly rolled to his feet, startling him from his thoughts. He took the ball in his hands and looked around for the owner. A small boy who looked about five came running to him with worry evident in his face.

"I'm sorry mister, did I hit you?" The boy looked up at him, eyes huge. Tezuka looked at the boy, he was panting slightly, probably tired from running all the way to him.

"No, I'm fine." Tezuka gave the ball back to the boy.

The boy gave Tezuka a wide smile. "That's good to hear mister!"

Tezuka could not help but to return back the smile. Anyone close to him would know he was not one who would often smile at people, but this boy was too cute to resist. The boy had greenish locks and golden eyes that almost resembles a cat. He wore a cap that was slightly knocked off. These appearance made the boy look even cuter.

"Mister, do you want to play with me?" The boy asked innocently, his foot tracing the pattern of a circle on the sandy ground.

Tezuka found himself feeling shocked over the straight forward invitation from the boy. He was after all, a kid he just met. He looked around him. Doesn't this kid have friends or parents? He spotted no one around him that might be related to the kid.

"Uhmm…" Tezuka fidgeted with his loose tie. He wanted to refuse the offer so badly but the boy's eyes were gleaming with hope. He did not want to hurt the boy's feeling. He may look emotionless but he was never one who would hurt anybody's feelings intentionally.

He sighed deeply. "Sure, why not."

He took off his suit jacket and laid it neatly on the nearest bench. He looked at the boy who was staring back at him expectantly. It was clear the boy wanted him to make the first move. He started by kicking the ball as slow as he could to the boy. The ball rolled slowly and when it hit the boy, he kicked the ball back with a strong force causing him to stumble and fall down. The ball was untouched on the ground.

Tezuka quickly went to the boy who was now lying flat on the ground. "Boy, are you all right?"

The boy sat up quickly and looked at Tezuka with a pitiful face. His eyes were already wet, but instead of crying the poor boy let out his frustration. "These shoes are so stupid! They make me fall down all the time." The boy hit his own shoes with his small hand.

Tezuka eyed the boy's shoes, it sure had worn out. But to him, that was not the reason the boy stumbled just now, the boy was just being careless. But more importantly Tezuka was glad that the boy did not cry. The last thing he needs is the boy crying for he knew he was bad at coaxing people.

"I agree with you boy, I think it's time for you to buy a new pair of shoes."

"I wish I can…" the boy answered solemnly.

Tezuka wanted to ask more but he decided it would be too personal to ask from someone he just met, a little boy no less.

"Well boy, why don't we continue? I know you can do better than that." Tezuka ruffled the boy's head, making the boy's cap more askew than it already was.

"Umph yes mister! Let me show you my secret move then! You will be knocked out in no time." The boy surprisingly become cheerful again.

Tezuka inwardly smiled at his new company. Turns out it was not all that hard making this kid happy. Maybe he is not half as bad as he thinks he is when it comes to kids. He took a good look at the boy in front of him who was smiling from ear to ear. This boy could definitely make his day. Going to the park wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Well why don't you show me boy." Tezuka challenged the boy while passing the ball to the boy.

"Here I go… Supersonic kick!" The boy shouted enthusiastically.

Both of them spent the afternoon playing together. People who walked pass the park might think those two have known each other for a long time, or better yet some might even have thought the two were father and son who were having a family moment at the park. Tezuka even bought an ice cream for the boy during their break time which the boy gladly accepted.

"Oh no! I was supposed to see my sensei right now!" The boy suddenly shouted in the middle of a game.

Tezuka glance at his watch, it was getting late. "You should go boy."

"Hai mister! Thank you for everything! You're the best!" The boy ran towards Tezuka and wrapped his little arms around Tezuka's waist. Tezuka was taken aback for a second. No kid had ever done that to him before. He had always thought kids found him rather intimidating. This boy though was something else and Tezuka found himself warming up towards him.

"Bye bye mister! Hope to see you again!" The boy waved enthusiastically at Tezuka while running to the opposite direction from Tezuka.

Tezuka watched the boy's retreating figure contentedly. Such a nice boy, he wished to have a cute and energetic son just like the boy. Well, he's never thought about it before but of course there will come a certain point in his life where he would want to have a child. He is after all already nearing thirty. Many of his friends had already taken a wife and started a family.

It was not that he does not have any candidates to be his wife, in fact almost all women who met him fall for him. Tezuka was not vain but he knew the effect he has on ladies. Apparently women found brooding, mysterious, quiet guys like him very appealing. Or maybe it has something to do with his wealth and good looks, he just does not know. However, none of those women attract his attention. Yes most of them are beautiful and rich with a perfect body but to Tezuka that was not the beauty he was looking for. Maybe his definition of beauty is different.

His thoughts were stopped when he saw the boy running back to his direction. Tezuka raised a brow to the boy.

"Urmm mister… can you accompany me to my sensei's house?" The boy was blushing slightly while scratching his cheek. "T-there are some bad people there."

"Did they bother you?" Tezuka asked.

"N-no… But my sensei said don't get myself close to bad people."

"And your sensei didn't teach you to not talk to random stranger like me?" Tezuka replied.

"N-no he taught me that too! But mister is kind… it's a different story."

Tezuka sighed for a moment. This kid was being ridiculous, well he is just a kid isn't he. "All right, lead the way boy."

"Thank you mister!" The boy answered joyfully and quickly pulled Tezuka down the street.

The kid was right, there were a few thugs hanging around the street. They were chatting loudly, some would whistle when a female cross the path. But they do not look menacing at all. Tezuka acted normal while crossing the area with the kid close to him. He could see that the kid really was afraid of them so he reached out and held the kid's hand, tugging him along as they walked. After passing a few more blocks, they both reached an apartment complex. It was like any other normal apartment building.

"So your sensei lives here?" Tezuka asked the obvious.

"Mm-hmm, that's right! Thank you mister for accompanying me!"

"No it was nothing… I have to go now boy. It was nice meeting you." Tezuka turned his heels, ready to take his leave but the kid pulled on his sleeve. "Mister… why don't I introduce you to my sensei? My sensei is a very nice person and I think he would love to see you too!" The boy grinned widely.

"No thank you, I don't want to be a bother."

"No mister… you see my sensei does not have many friends… I think he would be very happy if you say hello to him. Pleaseeee mister."

Tezuka frowned. Is this a joke? This kid is practically asking him to meet a stranger and make friends with him. This is so not like himself. He does not walk around and make friends. He has wasted enough time already. Spending the evening playing with a kid he just met was bizarre enough, he does not need any more unusual things happening today.

He sighed again. "Sorry boy, but I have to say no."

"But mister… it is just for a while… please…" The boy was making his puppy dog face. It was very hard to resist such a cute face.

Tezuka groaned. "Okay boy, just for a while okay and then I'll leave."

"You have my word mister! Just wait and see when you meet my sensei."

They took the elevator. Dinggg… the elevator stopped at the fourth floor. The boy quickly went to one of the doors and rummaged out keys from his pocket. Tezuka was amused. The teacher actually trusts this kid with his house key? The kid unlocked the door and pushed the door open.

The first sight that greeted Tezuka was the dazzling rays of the sunset which struck his eyes directly. He covered his eyes with one of his hand from the blinding orange hue. His eyes then suddenly caught the silhouette of a petite person sitting by the window. The person was facing the window looking at the beautiful scenery of the sunset which was taking place outside before turning towards his direction.

Then, everything stopped for Tezuka. It was as if everything had frozen and stopped in time. An angelic face slowly came into view. Tezuka found himself unable to breathe. The sun beamed on the person's head, creating a glow on those silky brown hair. Even with the blinding background Tezuka was able to catch the person's mesmerizing blue eyes which contrasted with the creamy white skin.

Tezuka took in all the beautiful features of the person slowly. Smooth, silky honey brown hair..pale, flawless skin..eyes with the most beautiful shade of blue, complete with a set of thick, long eyelashes..small, pretty lips which looked like rubies. It was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. Was this person an angel? Tezuka knew it sounds stupid but he could not come up with a rational explanation as to how someone could look as beautiful as that.

The said person smiled warmly in his direction and that was the time Tezuka thought that he was in desperate need of CPR. It was too surreal, too ethereal that Tezuka found himself unable to think for a moment. What was happening to him? He knew it was not the person's beauty alone that had rendered him in this state. No, it was much more than that. It was the very presence of the person, the charm exuding from him. He could not place a word to as to what he was feeling at that moment.

"Ryoma…" Came a sweet and mellow voice from the person. Tezuka wanted so badly to hear his name uttered by that sweet, angelic voice.

"Fuji sensei! I've missed you!" The boy ran to his sensei and wrapped his hands around his sensei slender waist tightly. Tezuka wondered whether the beauty was a male or female. Suddenly he remembered how the boy referred his sensei just now as a 'he'. Disappointment dawned to Tezuka after he figured out the angel's gender. How could a male be so beautiful he could never know.

"Well, I've missed you too little Ryoma. A week is a very long time for me." Tezuka could not tear his eyes away from the angel whom he now knows is called Fuji.

"Sensei! I brought a friend with me today!" The boy chirped happily. Tezuka was starting to feel embarrassed. He is too old to be friends with a 5 year old.

"Ohh, my baby Ryoma made a new friend already?"

"Mister! Come here! Let me introduce you to my sensei." Tezuka was fidgeting at the doorstep, he walked slowly towards the duo.

"Hello, my name is Fuji Syususke. It's nice to meet you." The angel stretched out his delicate hand to Tezuka and his lips curled into a beautiful smile that rendered Tezuka speechless. So pure, so beautiful.

Tezuka cleared his throat to dismiss the thoughts that was taking over him. He needed to get a grip on himself. "Likewise. Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka shook his hand with the angel and found it to be as soft as silk. Tezuka wondered again if the angel really is a male. No man could have skin as soft as this.

Tezuka looked at the angel in the eyes, but the angel was looking elsewhere. His eyes were resting on his chin. Tezuka suddenly felt self-conscious, is there something on his chin? Tezuka quickly detangled his hand from the angel and rubbed his chin with the back of his hand.

"A-ah sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Fuji asked worriedly.

"I'm very sorry, it's hard for me to determine your eye level as we just met. You're taller than what I expected." Fuji chuckled softly.

Tezuka's handsome face was filled with confusion now. What nonsense was he talking about? Sensing that Tezuka was confused, Fuji asked the boy "Oh, you didn't tell him Ryoma?"

"Nope sensei, we were in a hurry." Ryoma gave him a grin and hugged Fuji's body from the side. Fuji petted the boy's head with an affectionate smile. He then shifted his gaze back to

Tezuka who was waiting for the explanation.

"Well you see Tezuka san, I'm blind."

A/N : So what did you guys think of this ? Any suggestions on how to improve the story are deeply appreciated :-) A new chapter will be up by this week so stay tuned guys


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is chapter 2. I'm trying to upload this story on a weekly basis. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Reviews are deeply appreciated :-)

 **Chapter 2**

They say love is blind

Then why everywhere I look

Can I see you?

Tezuka stood there dumbfounded. The beautiful angel in front of him was blind? He found himself unable to register this and for a moment he stood there silently, unmoving, comprehending each word the angel had said before, hoping they would finally make sense.

When the weight of those words finally sank in, he looked at the beautiful figure in front him. For some reason, despite having only met Fuji Syusuke a few moments ago, Tezuka felt a sense of sorrow when he looked at him. The irony of it all does not escape him. This angel was gifted with the most beautiful pair of eyes, and yet the gift of sight was taken away from him. Tezuka did not know what to say, the beauty in front him was the fitting image of an angel whose wings were broken.

"I-I'm sorry Fuji san." There was nothing else he could bring himself to say.

"It's okay Tezuka san, I'm already used to living like this." Fuji replied reassuringly.

"So Tezuka san, would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" Fuji said with a small smile playing on his lips. The smile though did not reach his eyes. None of his smiles did so far. It was as though as he was trying with all his might to hide his pain by smiling at the world.

Tezuka did not even think twice, he gave his answer quickly. "Yes please, if it is no trouble to you." He wanted to know more about this angel. He is intrigued by him. Tezuka is rarely intrigued by anyone, but with Fuji Syusuke it is an entirely different story.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home Tezuka san." Fuji left after giving another one of his smiles, leaving Tezuka and the boy in the living room.

The boy named Ryoma looked at Tezuka teasingly. "What happened to mister's _just for a while_ huh?" The boy gave Tezuka a toothy grin.

Tezuka cleared his throat, this was embarrassing, to be infatuated with someone he just met like this. The boy seemed to notice his infatuation as well. This boy is sharp. "Well boy, I guess I'm not in that much of a hurry after all."

"Yeah right mister…" The boy answered sarcastically. "Suit yourself mister, I'm going to help my sensei in the kitchen." The boy disappeared into the kitchen.

Tezuka was glad that the boy did not ask any further question that would scar his pride.

Tezuka looked around him. The house was simple and cozy with a few picture frames decorating the wall. There was a grand piano at the corner of the house. Tezuka walked to the piano, he pressed the keys randomly and came to the conclusion that Fuji is still playing since the keys move smoothly and the piano is nowhere near dusty. Fuji must have cleaned it regularly despite his state. Tezuka felt a sense of admiration for the blind beauty.

There were a few collection of cacti along the side of the window. _What a unique fellow_ Tezuka thought to himself. Rarely has he seen cactus decorating the house of someone. This angel he met today kept surprising him again and again.

Tezuka went closer to the picture frames on the wall. He inspected each picture one by one. The pictures were breathtaking and looked as if they were captured by a professional. Most of the pictures have kids in them. There is a picture of Fuji and a few kids in a kindergarten, Tezuka assumed that was the kindergarten Fuji used to work at. Tezuka moved to another picture, this is a picture of Fuji alone with a beautiful smile. He was holding a trophy. There were some writings under the picture. Tezuka read them, _first place in International photography competition._ Tezuka was flabbergasted. Again this angel has managed to surprise him. Fuji Sysusuke is a very talented photographer it seems. It makes sense now all those pictures were taken by Fuji. Tezuka wondered why Fuji did not make use of his talent to find a better job. The next picture was a bit old, it is a family photo. Fuji looked smaller in that photo and there was a pleasant looking woman on his right and a grumpy looking boy on his left side. The two, Tezuka assumed were Fuji's siblings. The two mid 40's figures behind Fuji must be his parents. Fuji was the exact image of his mother. He must have inherited his angelic beauty from her. All of them looked happy in the photo.

A lot of questions were playing in Tezuka's mind. Where is Fuji's family? Why doesn't he live with them? Surely someone with his condition would need family support most of all. How is Fuji managing all by himself? Based on what Tezuka has seen in this house, it is clear that Fuji is living alone. What about money? How does he support himself? Tezuka's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Fuji and Ryoma emerging from the kitchen.

"Tezuka san, the tea is ready." Tezuka stared at the angel. Such unique beauty he thought to himself. Having a conversation with Fuji Syusuke would certainly be hard for Tezuka would always be distracted by his angelic face. He is usually a man with good self-control but things were a little different today thanks to this angel.

"Ah, thank you." Tezuka joined the duo at the table.

"So Tezuka san, what do you do for living?" Fuji was first to open conversation.

Tezuka was hesitant to reveal his identity. He does not want Fuji to be uncomfortable by revealing he is the CEO of a large company. He knew that might not be the case but he does not want to risk it. No, not with this angel he thought to himself. He wants to know more about Fuji Syusuke and for that he was willing to lie. He wanted to become someone that was on the same level as Fuji so he said, "I'm just a normal salary man."

Tezuka took a sip of his tea. To his surprise, it was the most delicious tea he had ever tasted. Or maybe it was the fact that he was at this angel's table, sipping the tea made by him. He just does not know anymore. Fuji Syusuke brought out a whole different side of him.

"Oh, I see. Which company are you working for Tezuka san?" Fuji seemed to be a very detailed person, to Tezuka's grief.

"It's Atobe's holding, I'm working at the accounting department there." The lies were becoming easier now. For someone who rarely lies, Tezuka realized now how easy it is to just lie.

"Wow, that sounds very hard. How long have you been working there?" How did this conversation become about him? He wanted to know more about Fuji Syusuke, not feed lies about himself to Fuji.

"5 years and 7 months." Came a blunt reply from Tezuka.

"That's quite a long time… So how old are you Tezuka san?"

"I'll be 27 this October…" This part Tezuka did not lie.

"Do you have kids Tezuka san?"

"I'm not married yet." A small blush covered Tezuka's cheeks.

"I see…" Fuji stopped attacking Tezuka with questions. He stirred his tea. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"So Fuji san, how about you? How are you supporting yourself?" Tezuka could not hold his curiousity any longer.

"I'm a writer Tezuka san, I write children story books!" Fuji's expression become cheerful as he talked about his profession. A happy Fuji is quite a sight to look at. Tezuka could not stop a smile from forming on his lips.

"I write both in alphabets and braille, so that even children who cannot see like me can read my book."

Tezuka did not expect Fuji to be a writer, much less write books for children. This fact awed him.

"I like sensei's books very much! They all are very nice! My favourite is about the bear and the swallow!" Ryoma interrupted excitedly.

"I'm glad you like my story Ryoma, I'll write more stories for you then." Fuji stroked Ryoma's head lovingly.

"That's impressive Fuji san. It must not have been easy considering your condition." Tezuka complimented Fuji.

"Oh it's nothing Tezuka san. I enjoy doing it as it makes me happy." Fuji claimed happily.

Tezuka stared at the person in front of him. Fuji Syusuke was beginning to intrigue him more and more. He seemed like a really nice person and he loves children too. Tezuka can see that from the way he treats Ryoma. So, this angel is beautiful inside and outside.

"I saw your pictures just now, I must say you're very talented."

"Ah thank you Tezuka san, before this I was a teacher but at the same time I was also very fond of photography. I only do photography during my free time. So as you can see most of my subjects would be those cute kids."

"They are beautiful. "

"Thank you." Fuji sipped his tea. "But I wish I can take more picture of those kids…" His voice was tuned differently when he said that. It was laced with melancholy.

"I-I'm sorry…" A pang of pity for this angel came over Tezuka.

"No don't apologize. Like I said I'm already used to living like this… And I have Ryoma to visit me every day!" Fuji reached out and pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Yes I promise that sensei won't feel lonely." Ryoma tried to talk with his cheeks being pulled.

"Aww Ryoma, do you know how cute you are?" Fuji cooed at Ryoma.

"I know sensei, you tell me that all the time."

Tezuka looked at the two interacting. His mind though was somewhere else. He has not asked the one question he had wanted to ask from the first time he heard Fuji say he was blind. How did he become blind? Tezuka knew he was not born blind. So what had happened? He normally is not this curious but this is different. This is Fuji Syusuke. So he decided to relieve himself of this curiosity that has been killing him.

"What made you blind?" Tezuka interrupted the two's happy moment with his straight forward question. He regretted though the way the question sounded. It was too blunt, too insensitive. He wished he could have phrased it better but that is just how Tezuka is, he is a man of few words.

Fuji's eyes widened for a second before he stuttered "… I-I was involved in a small accident three years ago…" Fuji looked away, trying to avoid the topic.

"How about your family? Do they know?" Tezuka inquired further.

"T-they dont't know… even if they did they wouldn't do anything…" The last part was more like a whisper but Tezuka heard it well.

"Why do you say that? How about your relatives? Any close friends?"

Fuji was squirming in his seat as he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the questions. Tezuka who noticed how bold he was quickly apologized. He knew that he shouldn't be asking something too personal, but his curiosity about this angel was soaring high. At that moment he was a different Tezuka. Not the usual well-mannered, polite Tezuka who respects people's privacy.

"It's okay Tezuka san…" Fuji turned his head to Ryoma. "Ryoma, I think you should be getting home, your parents will be worried."

"Urmm yeah I think so…" The boy answered hesitantly. His expression turned sour.

"Don't be sad my little Ryoma, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yea okay…" The boy answered half-heartedly.

"Let me send you home boy." Tezuka said, getting ready to leave.

"Nahh, it's okay mister, my house is just next block. Mister just keep my sensei company okay?"

Ryoma winked at Tezuka and exited the house after saying his goodbyes to Fuji.

Tezuka felt guilty for not accompanying the boy home. He is just a little kid and anything could happen without an adult's supervision.

"Ryoma is a very independent boy… you don't have to worry for him Tezuka san."

"But he is still a kid."

Fuji chuckled amusedly. "Tezuka san, you sound like a father to Ryoma. Maybe it's a good thing that he made friends with you."

Tezuka blushed slightly after hearing that comment. Nobody ever told him he would make a good father before. He was glad that Fuji could not see him blushing. Fuji was cleaning up the table and Tezuka offered to help him.

They were in the kitchen. Tezuka was washing and Fuji was drying the dishes.

"You must be a very kind man Tezuka san." Fuji broke the silence with his remark.

"Well you see, Ryoma does not have any friends. He is a kind boy but much too timid for his own good. He's always been afraid to make new friends, much less with a stranger." Fuji explained honestly. Tezuka just hmped Fuji while drying his hands with a towel.

"Actually, it's not his fault that he is like that. He came from a broken family, and his parents were planning to divorce. I heard that his father cheated on his mom with a younger woman. They seem to neglect Ryoma a lot lately. They don't even want the custody over Ryoma. I'm afraid that Ryoma will be sent to an orphanage after the divorce. All this family matters seemed to affect Ryoma's personality. He is a very bright boy, he does not deserve to be treated that way." Fuji said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tezuka was shocked after hearing this piece of information. He never thought that the cheerful, happy looking Ryoma could be having this sort of problems. Tezuka felt sorry for him. No boy this age should be going through things like this. Ryoma is too young to see the world for the cruel place it really is.

Just then Tezuka realized how late it had gotten. A lot of things has happened this evening and he had lost track of the time. As much as he wants to stay and get to know Fuji Syusuke a bit more, he knew he had to leave. He checked his phone, it was full with missed calls and text messages.

"It's getting late Fuji san, I must leave." Tezuka said after they were done with the dishes.

"Leaving already? I'm sorry for making you stay."

"No it's okay, I had fun."

"It was nice meeting you Tezuka san, I hope to see you again." Fuji had a smile on his face.

"Me too, take care Fuji san." Tezuka left through the door. He went to his car and made his way to the office.

The whole ride his mind kept thinking of the same name over and over again. _Fuji Syusuke….._ He was so beautiful and yet so sad. Tezuka knew he was unhappy. Fuji had tried to hide it but Tezuka could tell. He wanted to know Fuji's story but Fuji had been hesitant and who was he to pry so he had let the subject go. Tezuka sighed. He knew he would not be getting any sleep tonight. Not while he was trying to solve the puzzle that was Fuji Syusuke.

...

"Tezuka sama, your meeting with Hiroshima Corp will start in an hour." Tezuka's secretary informed him.

"Ahh." Tezuka replied without looking up from his papers.

After his secretary left, Tezuka slammed his head on the table. It had been a week after his encounter with Fuji Syusuke. He has not been able to focus on anything since then. He could not take his mind off of the angel. The image of Fuji Syusuke kept popping up in his head all the time. Sometimes he even dreams of him. Tezuka has never been the type of person who would be lost in daydreams but lately he seems to be doing that a lot thanks to a certain blue-eyed beauty.

Tezuka does not know what he should do. Should he go see Fuji again? But how would that solve anything, in fact it would just increase his infatuation with the angel. At times he forgets that the angel that so frequently invades his mind and thoughts is a male, and then realization dawns on him and he would sigh in frustration. Why does he have to be a guy? He is not gay for god sake! And yet, he could not stop himself from thinking about Fuji Syusuke. His beautiful face, his melodious voice, his soft skin, and those eyes…those eyes that pulls him deep into their core like gravity. He is already smitten with this angel he just met. Tezuka knows now that there is no other choice except to meet Fuji Syusuke again. He simply isn't strong enough to resist this pull he feels towards the mysterious angel.

Tezuka was startled when the door to his room swung open dramatically. In entered a tall, handsome guy with piercing grey eyes. Tezuka glared dangerously at the invader. Trust him to make a grand entrance like that Tezuka thought to himself.

"Atobe…" He hissed.

"Tezuka, I'm hurt… is that how you greet your best friend?" The diva shamelessly pulled a chair and sat in front of Tezuka, crossing his long legs elegantly.

Tezuka's secretary came running in a few seconds later with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry Tezuka sama, I told Atobe sama to wait but he was just too persistent and-…"

"It's fine Ayumi san, you may leave us." Tezuka interjected her.

"I'm sorry Tezuka sama." The secretary left and closed the door behind her.

"Man… you have one rude secretary… ever consider hiring a new one? One with looks and curve and all?" Atobe commented, one hand running through his hair.

"You should know who's rude here… Ayumi san is just carrying out her duty."

"Geez Tezuka, can't you ever side with me at least once?" Tezuka simply ignored his friend and continued typing in his laptop.

Atobe Keigo is the heir of Atobe's Holdings, the richest company in Japan and all of Asia. Tezuka and Atobe go way back. They had been close friends during their college days and that friendship had remained strong until today. The two had actually known each other in middle school but they were rivals back then. Both were captains of their school tennis club and both wanted to lead their school to the nationals. So friendship was a big no back then. However, when the two happened to enter the same college, the rivalry gradually blossomed into friendship.

They were an odd pair and nobody would have thought to put them together. Atobe was somewhat of a diva and a little bit on the arrogant side, whereas Tezuka was a quiet guy who most of the times prefers his own company and would do anything in his power to not be the center of attention. Atobe is the king of playboy who has a reputation for going out with models and actresses and having bedded almost all beautiful women in Tokyo. Tezuka is still single and may come across as asexual in the eyes of other people. However when put together, they make the best of friendships. They were too different that they ended up fitting each other perfectly well.

Atobe understands Tezuka well. In fact, he probably is the person who understands Tezuka the best. Behind that stoic mask that his friend wears so often, Atobe could always tell what he was feeling. Maybe it was because of the great insight he was gifted with. He could always tell if Tezuka was pissed, happy or nervous. Tezuka on the other hand is a very considerate friend to Atobe. He always knows whether Atobe wants to be alone or if he needs company. Tezuka was always there when Atobe needed his company although he does not say much when they are together. He is not much of a talker but he is an excellent listener. They were best friends and they held each other's backs.

"Anyway Tezuka, that's not the reason I'm here now… let's have lunch, my treat."

"I'm busy… go have lunch with your model girlfriend." Tezuka answered, eyes still on the laptop.

"Tsk, Tezuka you're outdated, I already broke up with that filthy slut and I'm currently dating a pop singer… come on Tezuka, open your eyes for a while will ya?"

"Whatever Atobe, I'm busy, just leave me alone."

"I don't care Tezuka, you're having lunch with me. We have so much to catch up on!"

"Atobe, we had dinner last week….there is not much to catch up." Tezuka sighed. His mind is too preoccupied and the last thing he needs is Atobe filling him in about his latest fling.

"I knew something was up Tezuka… there is something in your eyes. I heard you cancelled the meeting with Yoshigawa Holdings yesterday. That is so unlike you, you know. Is something bothering you? You have to tell me right away." Atobe was looking at Tezuka intently, assessing him.

Tezuka knew he was caught. How could Atobe tell something had happened to him? Yes, the encounter with the angel affected him in some ways but he's barely figured that out himself but Atobe had easily read him like a book.

"See, you've become mute. Something happened right? You have to tell me everything from A to Z and don't spare any details Tezuka. That's an order."

Tezuka wondered if he should tell Atobe about Fuji. Well Atobe certainly is a great friend but Tezuka does not tell him everything, he values his privacy too much. However, this is different. This is unlike anything he's gone through before and it would not stop bugging him. Maybe talking to Atobe would not be such a bad idea after all.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Atobe looked at his friend expectantly.

Tezuka sighed. "Okay fine. I have only one hour for your nonsense, let's go." Tezuka got up from his seat and grabbed his suit jacket.

"You're easily persuaded Tezuka." Atobe smirked and followed Tezuka out of the office.

They were both in Atobe's flashy car, driving to Atobe's favourite Italian restaurant down the street. The car stopped at the red traffic light. Tezuka was silent, eyes on the street outside the window. His mind has long wandered off thinking of none other than the slender brunette who is constantly in his thoughts.

"So tell me Tezuka, what is she like?" Atobe had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Having observed his friend during the ride, he knows now Tezuka is most probably thinking about a girl.

Deep inside, Atobe is beyond happy, though his curiosity is more intense. He's dying to know who had finally caught Tezuka's attention. On many occasions he had tried to fix Tezuka up with some curvy blondes who would leave most men drooling. However, he realized that his friend is not most men. Tezuka just does not work that way. After that Atobe had stopped trying. He knew Tezuka does not believe in love but he had hoped someday, someone would change that perception his friend has.

Tezuka cursed inwardly. Atobe is sharp, but sadly he mistook the gender of the person that currently occupies his mind.

"Come on Tezuka, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, I know something is up."

Tezuka sighed deeply. "You see, that person is-…" Tezuka's words were caught in his throat because right at that moment something came into his view. It was the angel that he had longed to see again.

Fuji was using the pedestrian walk with a grocery bag in his hands. The dazzling sun was shining above his head, creating a glow on his silky smooth hair. He looked like an angel who had just descended down from heaven. A light pink colour dusted his cheeks making him look all the more beautiful. Tezuka could not tear his eyes away from the view in front of him.

"Ahn?" Atobe was confused with the sudden change of his friend's behavior.

Tezuka abruptly turned towards Atobe. "I'm sorry Atobe, I can't have lunch with you today, I'll see you next time." With that Tezuka jumped out of the car.

"Oi, oi, T-tezuka!" Atobe called out Tezuka's name which was in vain because Tezuka was already out of sight.

"Geez, what the hell was that?" Atobe could not mask his shock. This was so unlike his friend.

What had happened to the Tezuka he knew? He was still deep in thought when he heard a honk

from behind. He let out a long sigh and drove away. Tezuka will have a lot of explaining to do later he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Love is not blind

It sees more and no less,

But because it sees more

It is willing to see less

Tezuka ran after his angel, his pace increasing each second. He did not want to lose sight of his angel. Upon reaching his target, Tezuka called out to him. "Fuji san…"

Fuji stopped walking, he turned his head towards the source of the sound. "Who's there?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka stopped in his tracks when the melodious sound he had yearned to hear again reached his ears. For a moment there he did not know what to do. He had followed his instincts blindly in the car and ran after Fuji. But now that he is in front of this angel, he did not know what to say. A part of him wanted to turn around and walk away. He did not want to admit it but he was actually nervous to meet Fuji Syusuke again.

"Hello?" Came the sweet voice again. Fuji looked around in confusion.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "It's me Tezuka…"

Fuji's confused face instantly transformed and those beautiful lips curved into a smile. Tezuka stood there watching. Will he ever get used to seeing this beautiful angel? He wished he would not react that way each time Fuji gave him a smile. But what could he do, he was just a mere man, and that smile….words could not even begin to describe it.

"Ah Tezuka san, you took me by surprise. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Fuji flashed him another smile. One more genuine than any of his smiles before. The smile still did not reach his eyes, but somehow it seemed a little different. _Could it be that this angel is actually happy to see me?_ Tezuka wondered to himself. A sudden warm feeling came over Tezuka. If he could bring a little happiness to this angel's life, no matter how small it is, he would gladly do so.

"Yes, it has been some time… Grocery shopping I assume?" Tezuka tried to maintain his composure and make normal conversation. He's never lost his cool this way before. He seemed to be experiencing many first times ever since Fuji Syusuke came into his life.

"Oh yeah, I ran out of food at home, so I went to the market to stock up and I guess I ran into you." Fuji chuckled softly.

"Let me help you with that." Tezuka offered to help Fuji with his bag.

"How kind Tezuka san, thank you."

"Let me walk you home. Do you mind?"

Tezuka did not know if saying that was a wise choice. Wouldn't doing this just confuse him even more? Spending one evening with Fuji Syusuke already put him in a state he's never been in before. What would another evening do? But at that moment he did not care, all he knew is he wanted to talk more with this angel.

"No I don't mind at all. I'm kind of lonely today and would love your company Tezuka san." Fuji said cheerfully

The two walked side by side and made their way to Fuji's apartment. Tezuka felt a sense of satisfaction unlike anything he's ever felt before. He did not know what made him feel that way. Maybe it was the fact that he was walking next to the angel that had bring upon such a big change to himself despite the brief time they've known each other. He did not question why he felt that way just then. That is a question he would ponder upon later. Right now all he wants to do is enjoy the company of this mysterious angel, right now is too precious to be wasted on thinking of such questions.

The street to Fuji's apartment was a quiet one and Tezuka found it mind-calming. Fuji hummed along the way and Tezuka thought it was more beautiful than any songs birds would sing. He walked in silence, enjoying the melody.

"Tezuka san, what were you doing just now?" Fuji stopped his humming and asked a question instead.

"Ah I was on my lunch break." Tezuka looked at Fuji and was rewarded with the beautiful smile of his again.

"Oh my, have you eaten Tezuka san? I don't want to trouble you."

"I don't eat lunch." Tezuka answered curtly.

If it wasn't for Atobe making him go out for lunch Tezuka would have been in the office this instant getting on with his work. He almost never eats lunch. It was a bad habit he picked up during the early days when he first started managing the company and time was not a luxury he could afford. These days he's gotten better in managing his workload but the habit of skipping lunch stuck and he's gotten used to it.

"You have to eat something, it's not good for your health… let me make something for you okay?" Fuji said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Please don't trouble yourself Fuji san."

"It's okay, at least I'm getting myself a company this afternoon." Fuji replied sweetly.

"Ah." Tezuka felt something spark in his body, spark of happiness. It had been a long time he felt this way. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt something like this.

It was not that he was unhappy with his life, he was just...Tezuka let out a small sigh. Lately he has been questioning the aspects of his life a lot. He had always known something was lacking in his life but it seemed to have gotten a lot more clearer after he met Fuji. He glanced sideways at the person walking next to him. Fuji was looking straight ahead at nothing in particular and had a small smile on his face. He seemed to be at peace. Tezuka realized he liked seeing Fuji looking peaceful like that. He let out another sigh. Without realizing it, he was falling deeper and deeper for Fuji Syusuke.

They both arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. Tezuka being the gentleman that he is, helped Fuji unlock the door. They entered the house and for a brief moment the images of their first encounter flashed across Tezuka's eyes. He realized that he's only known Fuji Syusuke for a week, and yet it seems as though he's known him far longer than that. Tezuka has always been uncomfortable around new people and it takes him a long time to grow accustomed to them. However, he feels at ease around Fuji.

Fuji told Tezuka to take a seat and rest while he prepares the food. Tezuka sat at the dining table. His eyes roamed around the house. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he was there talking to Fuji Syusuke and wondering about the mystery surrounding him. His eyes took in the place surrounding him. He realized how he actually remembered the exact details of Fuji's house. He had been replaying the scene that took place there over and over again in his head that he somehow had gotten familiar with his surroundings.

Tezuka's wondering eyes finally settled on Fuji who was getting busy in the kitchen. He watched the slender figure bent over the kitchen counter intently. His eyes traveled down to Fuji's bottom without him realizing it. He cocked his head to the side and took a good look at Fuji's butt. It was shaped nicely and was a little rounded. It looked good on him.

 _What are you doing Tezuka?_ His inner conscience screamed at him and Tezuka snapped back to his senses. What the hell was he thinking checking Fuji's butt out like that. Tezuka ran his hand down his face and let out a frustrated sigh. What has gotten into him? He's never done that to anyone before much less a guy. Beautiful women practically throw themselves at him but he's never even spared a glance at them. Fuji on the other hand has such a big effect on him. Tezuka promised to himself to not let his guard down like that again.

Tezuka's eyes found Fuji again. This time looking at him cut the onions skillfully. Fuji was working with ease. One would not have thought that he was blind if they saw him right then. Fuji must have been used to it, Tezuka realized. Three years is a very long time. Tezuka wondered how it feels like to be in the darkness the whole time. It must be lonely. Even Tezuka who most of the times prefers his own company would find it difficult to handle that. Besides Fuji does not seem to have any close acquaintance other than the boy who claimed Fuji as his sensei.

Tezuka felt a deep sense of respect for Fuji when he realized how strong he must have been to live all alone like this with his condition. Fuji still managed to put on a happy face for the world to see while hiding all of his struggles.

Tezuka really wanted to know what happened to Fuji. Fuji seemed to be hiding his past from Tezuka. But well what did he expect, he's only met Fuji once and they talked for an hour or so. Who would reveal their past to a stranger they've just met? He shouldn't be hoping that Fuji would tell everything about his life to someone that he's met.

Tezuka's thoughts were cut when he saw Fuji tip toeing to reach a bottle from the highest cabinet. Fuji was trying his best to reach the bottle although it was clearly evident he is not tall enough to do so. Tezuka got up from the dining table and went up behind Fuji.

"Here, let me.." He reached for the bottle, not realizing how close he was to Fuji to the point that he was pressing against Fuji's back.

Upon the contact, Fuji abruptly turned around causing Tezuka to stumble a few steps back. Fear and shock was evident on Fuji's face.

"F-forgive me Fuji san.." Tezuka did not expect to see such a reaction from Fuji. He began to question his action. Did he do something wrong?

"N-no, don't apologize Tezuka san. You did nothing wrong. You just caught me by surprise." Fuji tried to smile although the smile wavered and seemed a little strained.

"Ah, okay." Tezuka cleared his throat and did not know what else to say. Was Fuji afraid of the close contact just now? The incident just added the mystery to Fuji and Tezuka found himself feeling more curious than ever.

"Fuji sensei!" suddenly the door swung open and in entered an enthusiastic Ryoma. He was in his school uniform and there was a huge smile on his face.

Fuji and Tezuka both turned towards to the source of the sound. Ryoma waved excitedly at Fuji before realizing Tezuka was there too. His eyes went wide after noticing Tezuka and he flashed him a toothy grin. "Mister! You're here!" Ryoma shouted happily and bear-hugged Tezuka. "I miss you mister!"

Tezuka was taken aback for a moment "Yes I miss you too boy." He ruffled Ryoma's hair awkwardly. He was not used to being hugged like this but he somehow had a feeling that soon he will be. Tezuka liked Ryoma. The little boy has this air of happiness around him and Tezuka could not help but catch some of it too. Then he remembered what Fuji told him about Ryoma's parents and his eyes softened. He wished he could do something to make things easier for the boy.

"Do you come here every day mister? How come Fuji sensei never told me anything about it?" Ryoma looked at him questioningly.

"No Ryoma honey, I just met mister on the way back from the market today. It was unexpected. Mister is going to join us for lunch! Doesn't it sound great?" Fuji offered an explanation.

"Mister is going to have lunch with us?" Ryoma's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yes boy." Tezuka answered. He did not miss the cheerful look on Ryoma's face. He was glad he could make the boy happy.

"Yayy! I want to eat with mister!" Ryoma bounced up and down happily. A feeling of warmth surrounded Tezuka and he smiled at the boy. He rarely ever feels as welcome as this whenever he is with anyone other than his family or Atobe, but here, it feels like home. He feels like he somehow belongs there and everything is in place.

"You two, please go to the living room. You're messing up my kitchen. I'll come out once the food is done.

"Okay Fuji sensei. Come mister let's watch my favorite show!" The boy pulled Tezuka towards the couch. Tezuka let Ryoma drag him out to the living room. Ryoma reached out for the remote control and put on a cartoon show. He sat next to Tezuka and snuggled close to him. For some reason Tezuka does not feel awkward around the boy, he actually feels comforted by Ryoma's presence.

Fuji heard the two conversing in front of the television and smiled softly. He was glad Tezuka could make Ryoma happy. Fuji wants Ryoma to have a role model to look up to since his family isn't providing any of that and Tezuka is the perfect person for that.

Then Fuji started thinking if it really was a good idea to let Ryoma grow accustomed to Tezuka. Who knows how long Tezuka will stick around. He barely knows anything about Tezuka, he's practically still a stranger. However Fuji could not deny that he enjoys Tezuka's presence and it wasn't just because he rarely gets any company. There was just something about Tezuka and he could not find words to describe it.

Fuji's thoughts went back to what happened earlier and he let out a little sigh. He regretted the way he acted. Tezuka has been nothing but nice to him and he was so good to Ryoma too. He remembered the way it felt when he was pressed against Tezuka and it brought him back to those times, those dark times. His hands trembled and he shuddered as his mind went back to those memories he had kept buried deep within himself.

He closed his eyes, hoping that those horrid images in his mind would go away. He heard Ryoma's chattering in the living room and it calmed him a little. He took a deep breath and continued with his cooking.

Outside in the living room, Tezuka sensed that Ryoma was starting to get bored. The boy yawned and he was not paying any attention to the television so Tezuka initiated a conversation and asked him about his day. "How was school boy?"

"It was fun! We did some coloring using water color! I colored a whale and I got dirty. After cleaning up, teacher treated us with sweets!"

"That sounds… fun" Tezuka commented

"Yeah… but now I'm bored mister. What should we do?" The boy's face got serious as he started to think of what to do. Tezuka found this gesture extra cute.

"Umm, do you play the piano?" Tezuka offered.

"I know what to do!" His face suddenly lit up with joy. "Can you play the piano for me mister? Fuji sensei taught me how to play a little but i'm not very good at it."

"Well, I haven't played for quite some time, but I can still play." Tezuka remembered how back in the days when he was still young, his mother would sit by him patiently and teach him how to play the piano. He was never all that interested in music and would much rather spend his time playing tennis. But his mother was so passionate and he could not say no to her so he decided to give it a try and was surprised when he found out how good it felt to play, to translate all of his emotions into that piece of music. He was not good at conveying his emotions and so he thought that was a good way to channel them.

"Come mister, I wanna hear you play." Ryoma pulled Tezuka towards Fuji's grand piano.

Tezuka sat at the piano bench and felt a little awkward at first. He pressed a few keys first, relishing the feel of it. He has always found playing the piano to be soothing.

Ryoma rested his cheeks on his hands with his elbows on the piano stand. His looked at Tezuka interestedly.

Tezuka cleared his throat before he started to play. He cleared his mind and focused on the music. Soft melody started to fill the air. The moment he played that particular piece of music, he somehow could feel the presence of his mother next to him. It was as though as she was sitting on that bench and guiding his hands softly. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Fuji stopped his work in the kitchen and listened to the beautiful melody. Standing still, he closed his eyes, allowing the music to flow inside him. It was light and sweet, calming his mind. He never took Tezuka for the type that can play the piano. Fuji suddenly felt intrigued, he wants to know Tezuka more.

The music Tezuka played was the one his mother used to play for him when he was a child. Now his mother was no longer in this world. All that was left was only the music to make him remember all the moments he spent with his mother.

His mother was a very lovely woman, she would do anything to make Tezuka happy. She always greeted him in the morning with a beautiful smile on her face and sing him to sleep each night. He used to be different back then. He was not the serious guy he is now back then when she was still alive.

Tezuka still remembered how each evening she would take him to the playground. She would sit at the bench and smile at him while he played. The time with his mother was the only time Tezuka had the chance to be a cheerful and happy kid. Both the males in his family, his grandfather and father treated Tezuka more strictly. They wanted to raise Tezuka to be a responsible child who could continue their family's legacy as one of Japan's most successful business tycoon.

He loved his father and grandfather dearly but sometimes he wondered if their only purpose of having him was to mould him to be the heir that they wanted. He rarely had time for fun as a child. His schedule would be packed with classes and sports. The only fun he could get was when he was with his mother. She would argue with his father and grandfather to let him have a normal childhood. They would begrudgingly agree in the end and Tezuka would get a little time to be like a normal child of his age.

The incident that took place on that summer when he was eleven would forever be etched on his mind. An unexpected accident robbed his mother away from him. He missed her terribly. He would think of her at the randomest of times. He would see something and suddenly she would be in his mind. He could not walk around the house without the memory of her popping in his mind. His father did not do much to alleviate his pain. Tezuka knew he was grieving too, but he hid it well, and he expected Tezuka to do the same.

After that incident Tezuka grew up to be a serious man. Some would even perceive him as cold and emotionless. He did not talk much in school and focused on his studies instead. Then, when he was in middle school he joined the school's tennis club and he thought of that as his saviour. He would play tennis whenever he was miserable. He would play tennis to forget about his problems. He was very good at it too. He even thought of going professional but he knew it was something that would never happen. He was meant for something far greater, that was what his father told him, and after some time he began to believe it. He told himself that maybe if he believed in the same lie over and over again it would finally be the truth.

Tezuka quit playing tennis after high school and majored in economics just like his family wanted him to. Since then his life has been about nothing but work. Whenever he felt like something was missing in his life, he would compensate for it by working harder.

The sound of someone clapping their hands brought Tezuka back to the present. Ryoma clapped his hands excitedly and was looking at Tezuka with awe. Tezuka continued playing the music, his fingers moving gracefully over the keys.

After some time when the music was about to end, Tezuka looked at Ryoma. The boy had his eyes closed and a big smile was plastered on his face. Tezuka smiled at the sight.

"Ryoma… come here." Tezuka gesture Ryoma to his side. Ryoma's eyes fluttered open the moment Tezuka stopped playing. He wanted Ryoma to feel what he felt like when he small when his mother was still around. He knew Ryoma has never felt the warmth of his parents' love.

Ryoma flashed a bright smile at Tezuka and quickly went to sit by his side.

"I want you to learn this song, so that you can play it to your sensei okay?" Tezuka's eyes soften as he said that.

"Hai mister!" Ryoma grinned at him.

Tezuka started to teach Ryoma how to play the song. Turns out it did not take all that long for Ryoma to master the song, he was a fast learner. Sure his playing was not all that smooth and he stumbled at a few keys, but still he managed to pick up the basics of it pretty quickly. Tezuka knew right then that the boy has a bright future ahead of him.

"Mister?" Ryoma blinked up at him.

"Hn?"

"Did you realize that you just called me Ryoma?"

"Ah" Tezuka only realized then that he had addressed the boy by his given name.

"I'm so happy! I like it when mister call me by my name! It sounds like we are not strangers anymore." Ryoma had a huge smile on his face.

Tezuka smiled "Then I'll call you Ryoma from now on. Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh! Sure mister!"

"The food is ready" Fuji interrupted their music session.

"Sensei! Mister taught me a nice song! He said I can play this song for you later! Mister is so nice right?"

Fuji chuckled at the enthusiastic Ryoma. "Yes Ryoma, mister is very nice… Now why don't you go wash your hands. We're going to eat."

"Hai sensei!" With that little Ryoma ran to the kitchen and did what his teacher told him to.

"Thank you Tezuka san." Fuji turned towards Tezuka.

"Hn?"

"For spending time with Ryoma… You really make him happy."

"Ah, it's nothing… You make him happy too Fuji san."

"Not as happy as you did…" Fuji chuckled amusedly "Let's eat Tezuka san or you'll be late for work." Fuji walked with Tezuka to the dining table.

After the pleasant lunch with Fuji and Ryoma, Tezuka excused himself.

"Thanks for the lunch Fuji san."

"Oh, don't mention it. Thank you for stopping by, both me and Ryoma enjoy your company very much." Fuji said with a smile.

"You'll visit again right mister?" Ryoma looked at him with his big eyes.

"Um, well yes, why not." Tezuka was not sure how to react to that question.

"Well, I'll get going then. Goodbye both of you" Tezuka nodded at them and exited the house.

Fuji smiled at the fainting footsteps and heard the door close marking Tezuka's departure. He wondered if Tezuka would visit again. He hoped he would, he enjoyed having Tezuka around.

…

Atobe Keigo walked into his office furiously. He was mad at his best friend. How could Tezuka jump out of the car like that and leave him to eat lunch all alone.

He slumped on his expensive chair. What was the cause of his strange behavior? Atobe ran his hand through his hair, his mind deep in thought. Maybe he suddenly remembered he has a date with his new lover? Yeah his new lover. That must be it.

 _Ahh damn Tezuka._ Why won't he just tell him about this new lover of his? Doesn't he know he's dying to hear all about it? All this time Atobe has been shoving women his way and now that he's got one of his own he would not let Atobe know about it.

His executive secretary entered after a while.

"Atobe, stop it, your face is scary… all the women out there are scared of your look. I bet you will lose a great amount of fans by the end of this day."

Oshitari Yuushi had been working with Atobe holdings for quite a long time. In fact he's been there with Atobe from the first moment he took charge of the company from Atobe senior.

He is also one of Atobe's close friends. They went to school together and they were both in the tennis club. Oshitari was like the vice captain they never had back in the day. He gets Atobe perfectly and was not afraid to voice out his opinion whenever Atobe got out of line. That was one of the things Atobe liked about him although he can't deny that most of the times he was annoyed by it. But he knew he needed to hear it, he knew how big-headed he can get sometimes.

"Shut up Oshitari…" He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. One would be surprised to know how often he uses the service of his personal investigator. But that is just how he is, he could not afford to not know about things be it business or personal.

"Investigate about Tezuka Kunimitsu's lover. I want to know everything about her and I want it by tomorrow morning. If you fail you're fired!" Atobe ended the call immediately after his last words.

"Tezuka's lover? Are you serious? Tezuka found one already?" Oshitari did not even try to mask the shock on his face as he settled on Atobe's table.

"Well, I'm just assuming…" Atobe brought his legs up on the table and crossed it. " I mean what else could it be right? What else could get him to act all weird?"

"An assumption? But you sounded so fucking serious just now." Oshitari was thinking of the odds of Tezuka having found a lover before him.

"I know my friend, something is happening and he is not telling me."

"You sure are impatient Atobe, I have the feeling that he will tell you sooner or later. He is your best friend after all." _Does Tezuka seriously have a girlfriend?_ Oshitari could not stop himself from questioning that fact.

"I can't wait that long, I want to know it now!" Atobe answered, his voice demanding. He then leaned back on his chair and placed his arm over his eyes, hoping it would ease his frustration.

"Ask someone to bring me a drink." he murmured.

"Whatever you wish for your majesty." Oshitari said sarcastically and exited Atobe's office, leaving Atobe to handle his frustration alone.

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews guys! You're making me want to write more and more! So how was chapter 3 ? A new chapter will be up soon. So Oshitari made an appearance in this chapter. More characters will be making an appearance soon. Btw, i'm making some of the characters female in this fic. You can expect to see them in the coming chapters :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Love to faults is always blind,

Always is to joy inclined.

Lawless, winged, and

Unconfined, and breaks all

Chains from every mind

 _Shakespeare_

The next day came with ease. Tezuka was at the office as usual, minding the day's business. At times the blue eyed angel will cross his mind and he would find himself smiling softly. He wondered when he can see his angel again. Maybe he should visit him again and buy him something.

What would someone like Fuji like? Flowers? Chocolate? Ah, cactus. Tezuka remembered the cacti displayed on Fuji's window stand. So cactus it is. Suddenly he remembered the little boy Ryoma. He was growing fond of that kid. He picked up his phone and dialed his secretary.

"Bring me a shoe catalogue for kids." He felt like a father doing this, his secretary must be suspecting something for it was unusual for the unmarried CEO to buy a kid shoe.

He was letting his mind wander when Atobe suddenly came to his thoughts. Atobe did not visit him today. That was so unlike him Tezuka thought to himself. Usually Atobe would not forgive him for something like yesterday, and he also left Atobe clueless about his love interest. He knew his friend and Atobe is not one that would do nothing if he did not get a clear answer especially regarding Tezuka's love life.

Tezuka wondered what Atobe is up to. He gave it a little thought before ignoring it altogether. He has a better thing to think about, his angel.

…..

Atobe was listening intensely to the reports from his personal investigator. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, age 27, CEO of Tezuka Industries, no records of dating. No lover. No secret crush." He stopped.

"Is that all you've got for me ahn? I knew all of that already!" Atobe said harshly.

"Wait, I'm not finished… Recently he was seen playing with a boy at a children's playground. Here are the pictures of the kid." He passed Ryoma's pictures to Atobe.

"Tezuka was with a kid? And they were playing together?" Atobe frowned as he scanned the pictures.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu has zero connections with this kid. The boy's name is Echizen Ryoma. He lives with his parents in Yokoshiwa street. His parents were planning to divorce. Parents are Echizen Nanjirou and Echizen Rinko who also have no connections with Tezuka Kunimitsu. He has one elder brother named Echizen Ryoga, 8 years old, studying in a boarding school. It seems Echizen Ryoma is just a random kid that Tezuka Kunimitsu met."

"What was he doing? Charity or something?" Atobe thought ridiculously to himself and gestured for the investigator to continue.

"That same day Tezuka was seen in an apartment belonging to Fuji Syusuke together with Echizen Ryoma. Fuji Syusuke is claimed to be Echizen Ryoma's sensei. Here is the picture of Fuji Syusuke." Atobe grabbed the photos. His dark eyes widened for a moment. His breathing suddenly become laboured. He felt something had caught his tongue.

"How exquisite..." He stuttered under his breath. Now the doubt is clear, Tezuka is definitely in love! No wonder Tezuka looked like a lovestruck teenager. The picture in his hand clearly showed the most beautiful creature he has laid his eyes upon.

The beauty surpasses all the models with the thick make up he's been with before. Even Atobe had to admit that he would fall for Fuji Syusuke if he did not know his friend had taken interest in the beautiful creature. The person in the picture was screaming out perfection. Atobe couldn't get tired of looking at the beauty. Flawless skin, bright eyes with the most beautiful shade of blue and face shape that compliments the features perfectly. The person in the photo was perfect for Tezuka. If Tezuka had a type then it would have to be this.

Tezuka you lucky bastard, Atobe smirked. He somehow felt happy that his almost asexual friend had finally met someone. He is definitely getting laid soon Atobe thought to himself. Despite their close friendship, Atobe has zero knowledge about Tezuka's sex life. If he had to guess, he would assume that Tezuka is still a virgin. Then he would ask himself who could live to be 27 and still stay a virgin ? Asking Tezuka about the matter would do no good, so in the end he decided to simply drop the thought from his head.

Seeing how his boss did not move from the picture, the investigator continued.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu was also seen with Fuji Syusuke yesterday having lunch together with Echizen Ryoma. It was an hour before his meeting at 3 pm."

Atobe looked up from the photos. "That's all?" He raised a brow.

"No sir, it seemed like Tezuka san just got to know Fuji Syusuke recently, which is a week ago."

"And?" Atobe was getting impatient. "How about Fuji Syusuke's background? Is she from a good family? Is she a slut? How about her love life? I want to know every single detail about this woman!" Atobe wanted to be sure if his best friend fell in love with the right person.

"Pardon me sir, Fuji Syusuke is a guy."

"W-what!" Atobe's mouth was hanging open. He never expected this beauty to be a guy. He is too pretty to be a guy. No, he's too pretty to be a woman too. Maybe this is what they call angelic beauty?

Once he had recovered from the shock after knowing Fuji Syusuke's gender, his mind moved to the bigger question at hand. Is Tezuka in love with a guy? The Tezuka Kunimitsu whom as far as he has known upholds the traditional values that his family has thought him and live by its rules?

Tezuka is a decent man. His family raised him in a good way. Tezuka's father would probably slaughter him alive if he knew about this. And his grandfather, Atobe could not even begin to imagine what his grandfather would do once this secret is revealed.

"Fuji Syusuke, 21 years old, born in Chiba, 3 siblings, elder sister Fuji Yumiko younger brother Fuji Yuuta, parents are Fuji Hiroshi and Fuji Yoshiko. His father owns a small business company in Chiba, his mother is a full time housewife. Fuji Yumiko flew to the States and got married there, his brother stayed in Chiba to help with the family business. At age 12 Fuji Syusuke moved to Tokyo alone, entered Seigaku middle school and Seigaku high school, he then graduated from Tokyo University majoring in early childhood care and education, participated in a few photography competitions and won most of them. He became a kindergarten teacher at Minamata Kindergarten and stopped working after a year…"

"Why did you stop?"

"Well sir, the information about Fuji Syusuke is too little. It seems like he hid his identity in everything he did. And another problem sir, you see, the kindergarten Fuji Syusuke used to work at refused to give us information about him."

"Why would he hide his identity? Is he a criminal or what?" Atobe sighed while rubbing his temples. "Did you tell the principal you're from Atobe holdings and are willing to pay any price for the information?" Atobe asked sternly.

"Yes sir, we did everything we can, but the woman refused to help us, she said all the information about her workers are confidential."

"What an old hag! I'm going to meet her personally. Let's see if she can refuse Atobe Keigo."

"Yes sir." The investigator nodded and exited the room.

Atobe reached the said kindergarten in his sleek sports car. He went straight to the principal's office, ignoring all the people ogling at him as he walked by. He barged into the office causing the principal to look up from her reading.

"Ah Atobe sama, I anticipated your presence today." The principle smiled, she rested her elbow on the table and intertwined her fingers. She is not as old as what Atobe had in mind, instead she is a beautiful blunette who look to be in her 20s.

"So you know me woman?" Atobe said rudely while crossing his arms across his chest. He eyed the woman top to bottom. She certainly had an air of authority around her but she was not going to surpass him and she will eventually give him what he wants.

"Who wouldn't know the richest and the most ill-mannered CEO in the country huh? By the way, the name's Yukimura Seiichi." The principal's smile didn't waver, instead she stretched out her hand for a handshake.

"Tsk better watch your mouth if you don't want anything to happen to your beloved school." Atobe shook his hand with Yukimura half-heartedly.

"I apologize for my rudeness, maybe you should too. Oh I forgot, moneybags like you don't apologize, sorry for my rudeness again." Yumikura said calmly with a smirk on her face.

Atobe was starting to get pissed off at the woman. He looked away annoyedly. "I want to know about Fuji Syusuke."

"Oh my, such a straightforward man you are! But I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It is the school's policy to protect each worker's personal information and i'm not about to breach that." Yukimura's gaze did not waver and she stared straight at Atobe.

"Woman, name the amount you want, I'll give it to you." Atobe pulled out his cheque book from his suit pocket.

"You failed to understand me Atobe sama. I just told you we have a policy to protect our worker's information. It's what we call confidentiality Atobe sama, ever heard of it?" Yukimura did not back down.

"I don't care if it is confidential or not, I want to know about this damn Fuji Syusuke." Atobe was fuming.

"My, how persistent Atobe sama, don't you have shame?"

"Listen woman, if you don't tell me this second I'll make sure your kindergarten will be closed down and be replaced by my new night club! How would you like that?" Atobe could not believe this woman. Nobody had ever said no to him before.

"Are you threatening me Atobe sama? You see I like challenges and I'm dying to see the outcome." Yukimura's eyes gleamed dangerously and her smile looked so menacing that it could kill.

"Woman you know who are you talking to right?" Atobe was confirming this, usually people would be scared out of their wits once they know who they're dealing with, but this woman was treating him as though as he was her coffee talk partner.

"Should I repeat again Atobe sama? God, you're being an asshole." she sighed "You are the richest and the most ill-mannered CEO in the world, satisfied? She smiled sweetly.

Atobe smirked "You have guts woman." Atobe leaned down and whispered in the principal's ear. "I must say you're beautiful, but sadly you're not my type."

Yukimura raised a brow "Well Atobe sama, I must say I'm glad to know that, and if you don't have anything else to say the door is just right there. You can leave now, it was nice meeting you." Yukimura gestured Atobe to the door. Her smile was still in place.

Atobe leaned away from her. "Well I cannot wait to see my new club built at this site. Be prepared to beg for a job at my new club woman." Atobe said harshly and continued. "Oh I forgot, I'm sorry but I can't hire a barely A cup woman."

Yukimura's sapphire eyes widened upon hearing the comment. "Y-you bastard!" Her face grew red. "Get out of here now!"

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot woman? I must say it must be hard having no assets at all, a pretty face alone won't help you know. I assume that's the reason you're still single until now, am I right?" Atobe was enjoying his game.

"I said get out!" Yukimura banged the table with her fists and stood up. She was in rage.

"Whatever you say woman." Atobe turned his heels and started walking away. He then stopped and looked at Yukimura past his shoulders "Consider getting an implant if you want to apply for a job at my place will you honey?" Atobe smirked triumphantly.

"Y-you…" Yukimura said between her clenched teeth.

Atobe walked away with a victory smile on his face but his pace came to a stop when a blond woman entered the principal office. She, too stopped in her track when she saw Atobe in the principal's office. Her blond hair was curly and went pass her back. She was wearing a way too big blouse with a long flowy skirt. There were a few streaks of color on her face and also her blouse. She looked like a mess! But despite all that Atobe found her to be very cute.

Atobe smirked, he neared the blonde. "So baby, tell me are you also a barely A cup like your boss?" Atobe said to the blonde casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"Uh?" The blonde made confused face but when Atobe suddenly started to grope her breast she yelped in shock. Her face turned crimson and her eyes started to get watery. "W-what are you doing sir?" she said, voice shaking as she was on the verge of crying.

"Take off your dirty hands from my worker Atobe!" Yukimura pushed her chair and got up.

"Why honey? Getting jealous?" Atobe smirked as he watched Yukimura who was in rage from the corner of his eyes.

Atobe then focused on the blonde in front of him "You know what blondie, yours are not bad at all."

"W-what?" the blonde stuttered. Atobe flashed the blonde a brilliant smile before walking out of the room, leaving the two there.

Yukimura glared at Atobe's back until he disappeared from her sight.

As Atobe stepped out of the kindergarten, he cursed inwardly. He would do anything to bring the kindergarten down. _Just wait you bitch!_ He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Ah Sanada, I want you to do something for me, meet me in my office later." With that he ended his call.

He then looked up and saw the darkening sky. _Shit, it's gonna start raining soon._ Quickly he made his way to his car and drove away.

Yukimura slumped back on her chair. She let out a heavy sigh. It was such a short encounter but she held so much hatred for that Atobe already. After she had recovered from her rage, she looked at Jirou who had been staring into space the whole time.

"Are you okay Jirou?" She asked worriedly at her innocent worker.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Yukimura san, just a little shocked." she answered truthfully "Who was that guy Yukimura san?" The blonde named Jirou cocked her head to a side.

Yukimura look ridiculously at Jirou. "You don't know who that guy is Jirou?"

"Nope." Jirou shook her head cutely. Yukimura's mouth hung open for a while. Almost the entire world population knew who Atobe Keigo is but Jirou simply said she doesn't know him even though she has been living in the same country as Atobe. She then closed her mouth, feeling stupid with her expression. She sighed. This is Akutagawa Jirou she's talking about afterall, sweet and innocent.

"Nah he is no one, just some pervert who is looking for Fuji Syusuke."

"Ah Fuji kun! He is getting more and more fans everyday… I'm so jealous!" the blond squealed excitedly at the mention of Fuji's name.

Yukimura sighed. "Yeah, I have to admit that Fuji is more beautiful than us women."

"Yes he is so beautiful! Oh god! I'm starting to miss Fuji kun! It has been a while since I visited Fuji kun, I think I'm going to visit Fuji kun this weekend! I'll bring a lot of sweets with me! I hope he will like it. Ah but Fuji don't eat sweets so much… then I'll bring chocolates too! He likes wasabi chocolates." she was babbling to herself.

Yukimura just smiled. "'Well then, send my regards to him"

"Okay, I'll do that." Jirou looked at her watch. "I better get home now or my grandma will be very mad. I'll see you tomorrow Yukimura san."

"Take care Jirou, just stay away from that pervert if you see him again okay?"

"Okay Miss Principle." Jirou answered childishly and started to leave.

"Oh and jirou.." Yukimura called Jirou again.

"Um?"

"Please wash your face, the water colors are all over your face."

"Oh my face? I almost forgot." she grinned foolishly. "I'll get my face wash later, thank you Yukimura san." With that Jirou left the office.

Yukimura stared out of her window, her mind deep in thought. The sleek car had sped away some time ago. Damn that man and his mountain high ego. Yukimura wondered if Atobe will do as he said. The kindergarten is her baby and she will not let anything happen to it no matter who the culprit is.

...

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been some time i know, but I hope this chapter will not disappoint you guys haha. So what do you guys think of Yukimura and Jirou in this? They'll be making appearances in the coming chapters too. As usual read and lemme know what you guys think kay :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you tightpants, aviddaydreamer, youki1313, redmon899, mariahmaya, supremekikay24 and guest for commenting on the previous chapter. Your reviews are very much appreciated =))

 **Chapter 5**

 _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged cupid painted blind_

Tezuka looked at the pouring rain through the windshield of his car. Thunder was rolling and the rain did not show any signs of stopping. He was on his way back from the office. His workload today was not as heavy as usual so he decided to go back a little early. Besides, his grandfather was expecting him for dinner. Tezuka would occasionally have dinner with his grandfather where the two would discuss the progress of the company. He trusted the older man's instincts for he knew he was the one who had built the company from scratch.

Tezuka intentionally took the longer route to his house, so that he could catch a glimpse of his angel's apartment. His eyes glanced at the box placed on the passenger seat. He had gotten new shoes for Ryoma earlier today. He wondered if he had chosen the right pair and if the boy would like it. He had planned to stop by Fuji's apartment today and give the shoes to Ryoma but it was raining too heavily that he decided to postpone his plan.

Tezuka was driving along the road that would lead to Fuji's apartment when his eyes caught the figure of someone sheltering on the bus stop. Tezuka's eyes widened in recognition when he realized that the person was none other than Fuji. He looked at his angel who was drenched heavily and how he seemed so helpless standing there all alone.

Tezuka's car made a screeching sound as he stopped abruptly. He quickly jumped out of his car, pulling an umbrella along with him from the back seat. The rain that showered him the moment he exited the car did not bother him as his eyes were only on Fuji. He neared the shivering Fuji and quickly protected him from the rain with the umbrella.

Fuji, sensing a presence near him became a little tense. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Tezuka." Tezuka introduced himself.

Fuji's face showed relief after learning who it was. "Ah Tezuka san, it's a little embarrassing to meet in this condition." Fuji chuckled a little despite the fact that he was freezing.

"What are you doing here Fuji san?" Tezuka asked worriedly as he scanned Fuji who was trembling a little from the chilly temperature. He was soaked to the skin and Tezuka was more than a little sure he would catch a cold.

"It was such a nice day, i thought it would be a waste to spend it indoors, so i decided to take a little walk. I did not expect this horrendous weather. There were lightnings and thunder, my mind suddenly could not work well and I forgot the direction to my house, so I ended up here…" Fuji explained, his voice slightly shaking.

"Fuji san, you're freezing." Tezuka took off his suit jacket and place it on Fuji's shoulder.

"It's so warm Tezuka san… thank you." Fuji smiled at the gesture. He had to admit he was glad to run into Tezuka like this. There were instances where his senses would suddenly betray him and he would find himself unable to do anything, today was one of those instances. Having Tezuka by his side instantly made him feel better and he was happy for that.

"Ah, let me send you home Fuji san."

"Thank you Tezuka san, I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's no trouble, come on we should get going."

They walked under the same umbrella to Fuji's home. The umbrella was more inclined to Fuji's side. Half of Tezuka's body was already wet, but he did not care, he wanted Fuji to be away from the rain as much as possible. Tezuka was glad Fuji did not notice this, if Fuji knew he was taking only the small part of the umbrella just to shield him from the rain he will be very embarrassed. He has never shown this side of him to anyone before.

They both arrived at Fuji's apartment. Tezuka was about to unlock the door when the door across two houses from Fuji's flung opened at the same time. A guy with dirty blond hair emerged out of the house, he then stopped when he saw his drenched neighbor.

"Ah Fuji, what-" The guy's word hung in the air when he saw Fuji was with someone.

"Shiraishi?" Fuji tried to guess the voice.

The guy was silent for a while as he scanned Tezuka. Tezuka simply stared back at him without saying anything. He somehow does not like the guy despite having only met him. Perhaps it was because of the friendly manner he greeted Fuji with. Tezuka frowned at the idea of Fuji being close with another guy.

"Yeah it's me, Shiraishi." He smiled at Fuji.

"Ah Shiraishi, where are you going at this time? The weather is horrible." Fuji replied, also with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna get some snacks from the store down the street." He answered Fuji, but his eyes never left the guy next to Fuji. "By the way you are wet Fuji."

"Yeah it was raining heavily and thankfully Tezuka san was there, ah let me introduce Tezuka to you." Fuji said cheerfully as his hand gestured at Tezuka. "This is Tezuka, my new friend."

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke." The guy named Shiraishi half-heartedly extended his hand for a handshake.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka tried to be polite by taking his hand, however his eyes were sharp and there was no warmth in it.

Shiraishi's face displayed surprise upon hearing Tezuka's name "You mean Tezuka as in Tezuka indus-"

"No, and would you please excuse us, we need to head in or Fuji san will catch a cold." Tezuka quickly cut him before Shiraishi got a chance to reveal Tezuka's identity.

Shiraishi fell silent for a while. "Well, go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow Fuji." Shiraishi then looked at Tezuka. "And take care Fuji." He added while glaring at Tezuka. Tezuka looked back at him with equal intensity. Tezuka was usually more well mannered than this but he felt a little threatened by this guy and hence the attitude.

"See you tomorrow Shiraishi, have a nice day." Fuji replied without realizing the tension-filled the air. With that Shiraishi left the two.

Upon entering the house, Tezuka pulled out a chair and gently pushed Fuji onto it. "Sit here Fuji san."

"W-what are you doing Tezuka san?" Fuji was shocked by the sudden gesture.

Tezuka did not answer him, instead he grabbed a towel and dried Fuji's hair thoroughly. Fuji was too shocked to mutter out any words. Tezuka's hand moved gently but effectively.

A wave of emotion coursed through Fuji. It has been too long since anybody ever did this to him. Something similar to nostalgia filled Fuji's mind. Fuji closed his eyes and images from when he was little flashed inside his head. There was a time when he was truly happy and then _that thing_ happened and just like that everything was gone. Fuji had been taking care of himself for too long now. This simple gesture made him feel things he thought he had long forgotten.

Tezuka removed his slightly wet suit jacket from Fuji's shoulder and replaced it with a dry towel. Still he could feel Fuji shivering. Tezuka sighed, he knew Fuji had been standing in the rain too long. "Fuji san, why don't you go change into something dry. You might catch a cold like this." Fuji complied and went into his room to change.

Tezuka poured some hot water into a basin. When Fuji emerged from his room Tezuka guided him back into the chair. Fuji has put on an oversized t-shirt and shorts. The shirt hung loosely on his shoulders. For some reason Tezuka found it to be very adorable. Fuji was beautiful and cute all at the same time.

Tezuka then focused on the task at hand. He kneeled on the floor in front of him and placed Fuji's feet in the basin. "Careful."

"Umm…" Fuji squirmed slightly as he dipped his feet into the hot water. He's always known Tezuka was a good man but he did not know he could be this caring. Fuji realized he liked being pampered like this.

"Wait here, I'll make something warm for you."

"T-tezuka san." Fuji tried to stop Tezuka but he had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Tezuka rummaged in the fridge and turned on the stove. Fuji heard some sound in the kitchen, mostly the sound of something made of glass shattering and Tezuka's silent curses. Maybe Tezuka had cut himself. This made Fuji worry. There was also a burning smell coming from the kitchen. Fuji could tell that Tezuka does not have much experience in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Tezuka san?"

"Ah, everything is under control." Came a monotonous reply which Fuji found hard to believe.

After a while, Tezuka emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of chicken soup. He pulled a chair and sat in front of Fuji. Fuji could tell that Tezuka looks horrible.

"Here Fuji san, eat this." Fuji felt something warm being pressed on his hand. Fuji knew it was chicken soup from the smell. He reached for the spoon and took a small sip. Surprisingly, it was not all that bad for an amateur. He took another sip.

"Is it alright ?" Tezuka enquired. He lacked any sort of experience in the kitchen and could only hope the soup turned out well.

"Yes Tezuka san, it's good." Fuji smiled at Tezuka. "You know you didn't have to do all these Tezuka san. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No it's no trouble at all. I want to do it." Tezuka's cheeks turned pink when he said the last sentence. Being with Fuji really did bring out another side of him. He felt genuine concern for the small man seated in front of him and he was not going to hide it.

Tezuka waited for Fuji to finish the soup before handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you Tezuka san, the soup was marvelous."

"I'm glad you like it, I'm a terrible cook."

"It was fine Tezuka san. I think you'll make a good husband someday."

"Ah I don't know about that." Tezuka answered humbly.

Fuji chuckled amusedly. "Don't be too humble Tezuka san, I'm sure if a woman knew this, she would definitely marry you."

"Ah." Tezuka tried to change the subject. "Why don't you take your shower Fuji san, I'm afraid you will get sick."

"I think I'm fine like this, you've already made me do everything to stay away from any possible sickness Tezuka san, and I really appreciate it, thank you, you are very kind to a stranger like me."

"It's nothing Fuji san. Besides we are already friends aren't we." Tezuka looked away as he said that. He could not believe those words actually came out of his mouth.

Fuji flashed a beautiful smile as he heard that.

"If that's so, please drop the honorifics, just call me Fuji, Tezuka."

"If that's what you wish Fuji." Tezuka smiled back, he felt as if he was getting closer to the angel each day.

Tezuka felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

It must be his father asking his whereabouts. He was supposed to be home early today. This angel made him forget all about his plan. That is what happens each time he is with Fuji, it will be as though the outside world does not exist, and it's just the two of them inside that tiny apartment.

"Ah I should leave Fuji."

Fuji's expression turned sour. "Leaving already?" Disappointment was evident in his tone.

Tezuka was confused by the angel's sudden change of expression. "Yes, but I will come back tomorrow to check your condition. If that is okay with you of course."

Fuji's face now glowed with happiness. "Of course that's okay with me Tezuka." He said with a big smile on his face.

Tezuka's heart skipped a bit. Does Fuji want his presence just as much as he wants Fuji's ?

Tezuka couldn't contain his happiness anymore, for the first time in his life he smiled ear to ear. He never thought someone could evoke these feelings in him.

"Ah I'll take my leave now Fuji." Tezuka go up from his seat and Fuji did the same. He walked with Tezuka to the door.

Fuji leaned on his side against the door. "See you tomorrow Tezuka." Fuji said softly, his voice, full of hope.

Tezuka gulped. Something about Fuji's tone sent his heart into a frenzy. "Ah, you too." Tezuka managed to maintain a straight voice. Tezuka looked at Fuji one last time before leaving with a heavy heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! First and foremost i'd like to apologize for the veryyyy late update. Pls don't be mad at me guys, i've just been very busy lately. Secondly i'd like to thank all of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter especially those of you who took the the time to review, your reviews are very much appreciated =)) So this chapter will be focusing on Atobe and Jirou. To those of you who don't know, Jirou is a female in this fic. Enjoy reading guys!

...

 **Chapter 6**

Atobe was in his car, fingers thumping furiously against the steering wheel. He had driven away from the kindergarten earlier, only to turn around and return there back. He could not simply leave and walk away when he has not gotten the answers he came for. Words could not even begin to describe how badly he wants to know about Tezuka's new lover. His curiosity was killing him to the extent that he considered visiting the said person all by himself. However he knew that was not going to happen. Tezuka would kill him for interfering with his love affair.

Atobe sat in his car thinking for a moment. He has dealt with things far more harder than this. After a moment or two a little smile formed on his face. He was not one that would give up easily, he knew he would somehow find a way to end this mystery that is Fuji Syusuke.

When he was about to start his car engine, Atobe noticed the blonde from the principal office he ran into just now. She was walking out of the kindergarten. She was walking clumsily and almost tripped over some stones. Atobe has never liked hasty girls, graceful and composed ladies were more of his type. This girl though appeared adorable in his eyes.

Atobe took a good look at her. Her face was already cleaned from the water color and he realized she looked even more beautiful than before. Not bad, Atobe thought to himself.

Suddenly it clicked in his mind, maybe he could use this girl to get to know Fuji Syusuke better. Her child like naivety can definitely be exploited he thought to himself. Atobe smirked as a plan began forming in his head.

Atobe turned the engine of his car off and got out. He leaned against his car casually, one hand inside his pant pocket. "Hey you." Atobe called out.

Jirou turned, only to see the guy who had messed with her principal a while ago. "Yes you, gorgeous." Atobe said with a naughty smile.

Jirou's eyes widened in recognition. " _Oh my god, it's the pervert! What should I do? Yukimura kun said be careful with this guy, he is a pervert and he wants to mess with Fuji kun! Maybe I should ignore him, yeah just pretend to not see him."_ Jirou quickly turned away, she hummed a little as she walked away, trying hard not to look in Atobe's direction.

Atobe was bewildered by the girl's action, is she blind or what? "Oi you blondie!" Atobe tried to call her again but she did not stop walking. Maybe this girl is deaf Atobe told himself. Atobe quickly locked his car and ran to the blonde's side.

"Are you deaf or something?" Atobe asked, matching his pace with Jirou's.

Jirou did not even spare him a glance, instead her pace quickened with each second. Her eyes were fixed on the ground as she walked.

"I'm talking to you, you know." she didn't answer.

"Hello?" Atobe had finally reached his limit, he yanked jirou's wrist harshly. "You listen to me when I'm talking to you!" His voice was loud and frightening enough to cause Jirou to finally look him in the eyes. Her eyes started to water a little.

"Are you deliberately being rude ?" Atobe raised his voice at her when she said nothing to him. Jirou tried to free her hand from his grip. "Let me go" She whined softly, holding back her tears although she could not stop a tear or two from escaping. Nobody has over scolded Jirou before, much less a stranger like this.

Atobe was taken aback by her reaction. He's never made a woman cry before. Sure he would not be receiving a gold medal anytime soon for the way he treats women, but he's never gone as far as making a woman cry intentionally. Well, this does not include the bed area of course. If a woman wants to cry because she was awed by his skills then that was none of his business.

The moment his grip on Jirou's hand loosened, she freed herself from him and ran away. Atobe stood there, mouth hanging open. He watched Jirou turn at the corner of the street and wondered if he should follow her.

….

Jirou ran as fast as she could. Once she was sure Atobe was out of sight, she breathed out in relief. She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand. Such a meanie, she pouted inwardly.

She walked a few more blocks and stopped at a bakery. Once she entered the bakery, her facial expression changed completely. "Marui kun! Good afternoon!"

A redhead with a big and fluffy chef hat appeared behind the counter. "Jirou, it's nice to see you!" He answered back politely.

"What's special for today Marui kun!"

The redhead gave Jirou a wide grin. "Well well, you're just lucky! I've just made a marvelous vanilla cream puff with oozing strawberry sauce on top. Hot pick for today! Straight out of the oven." Marui said proudly, his hand gesturing at the said cream puff on a tray like a professional.

"Sugoiii! Marui kun, that's so cool! Give me ten of those cream puffs!"

"Anything for you my princess." Marui bowed playfully which earned a cute giggle from Jirou. He went to the counter and started to pack the cream puffs into a box.

Atobe watched the scene taking place through the window of the bakery. He'd decided to follow the blonde after all and there he was, in front of a little, unknown bakery. The blonde seemed happy to have the redhead's company. So this girl has a sweet tooth huh, he thought to himself.

"Tell me Jirou, how was your day?" Marui asked, whistling carefreely.

"My day?" Jirou cocked her head to a side. Suddenly the image of the flamboyant guy with a mole just below his eye appeared in her head.

"Well, to be honest it's been a very bad day so far." She pouted cutely.

Marui chuckled amusedly at her reaction. "What made you say that ? I thought everyday is a happy day for you?"

"No! Today is an exception! There was this shameless pervert who harassed me in school! He also made me cry! He-"

"He harassed you? What did he do to you?" Marui asked abruptly out of concern.

"Well he touched my chest…" Jirou gestured to her breast, causing the redhead to turn as red as his hair. "And then we met again outside the school where he made me cry." she whined childishly.

"He is such a bastard! How dare he do that to you! He must be one of those street punks." Marui could not help feeling angry after what he just heard.

"But he doesn't look like a punk, he has a cool sports car and dressed nicely. What was his name again? Amore? Adore? Adobe? I couldn't remember." Jirou put a finger on her chin as she tried to recall Atobe's name.

"Such a weird punk name. He must be a spoiled brat." Marui was still mad. He has known Jirou for quite some time and he knew how naive she could be. How dare some punk like that take advantage on her!

"Yeah, he messed with Yukimura kun too! And I think he wants to find Fuji kun so that he can mess with him too! He is such a meanie! I've never seen anyone like him in my life before!" She crossed her arms around her chest.

"He even messed with Yukimura? He's got balls then. Yukimura is one hell of a scary woman." Marui shivered at the image of Yukimura in his head.

"Yup, I saw how Yukimura kun transformed into the devil when dealing with him in the office today." She said nonchalantly, as her head turned towards the window and the darkening sky. "Oh my! It's going to rain! I need to get home now!"

"Oh, here's your cream puff, and please take care Jirou." Marui had a concerned look on his face.

"Thank you Marui kun! How much should I pay you?" Jirou's face lit up when she thought about the cream puffs.

"Nahhh It's my treat today, I hope it can make your day."

"Awww Marui kun, that's so sweet! Thank you!" She jumped happily and kissed his cheeks.

Heat was starting to creep up Marui's cheeks. "Yeah yeah, you better leave now before it starts raining." He tried to compose himself.

Jirou exited the bakery happily, one hand holding the large box of pastries. She could not help humming softly to herself. All thoughts of Atobe were gone the moment Marui handed her the box of pastries.

Atobe that had been peeking through the bakery the whole time hastily tried to hide from her. Unfortunately he was a little too late and Jirou saw him. A look of pure shock crossed her face. "Y-you! The pervert!" Jirou pointed at him accusingly.

Atobe gulped. He hated getting caught doing something that was so low, like stalking a plain commoner out of nowhere like this. He usually had his minions to do the dirty works for him.

"Why are you following me you pervert!" Jirou demanded angrily.

He sighed "I'm not a pervert blondie, just let me explain… I need to know about Fuji Syusuke, it's urgent. Just tell me and i'll leave you alone."

Jirou puffed mockingly. "Not a pervert huh? My principal said so, I trust her more than you… You're just some random stranger."

"Listen blondie-" Atobe tried to hold his frustration. He could not believe it is this difficult to get answers from this girl.

"Its Jirou, don't call me blondie." Jirou said demandingly.

"Jirou or whatever, I don't care. I'm telling you one last time, I'm not a pervert and I need to know about Fuji Syusuke, so can you just tell me?"

"Yeah right… as if i will believe you. I will not tell anything about Fuji kun to a meanie like you." Jirou crossed her hands stubbornly as she said that.

Atobe sighed again, this girl is being difficult. He thought he could easily gain information from the girl but it was the complete opposite. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. So what's it gonna be? Money? Jewelries ?"

"Keep your money to yourself mister, I will not tell you anything." She stuck her tongue out and ran off before Atobe could get a chance to reply.

Atobe tried to stop her, but she was already out of sight. "Geez, does she really love to run that much?" Atobe ran his hands through his hair frustratedly. Why wasn't anything working out well for him today? First it was that bitch of a principle and now this, this...Ugh he could not even find words to describe this girl.

A drop of water landed on Atobe's face, waking him up from his thoughts. "Oh shit it's raining." He cursed and ran to find a shelter before it starts pouring. It was as he was running that he realized he could not find his car. _Where the hell is my car?!_ He had gone after the girl blindly that he had lost complete track of his place.

Jirou made it home just in time before it started pouring down.

"Grandma, I'm home!" She heard no reply from her grandmother. Maybe her grandma is sleeping she thought to herself. She grinned to herself, initially she'd planned to share the pastries with her grandma, but it seemed like she will be having it all by herself.

"Itadakimasu!" She clasped her hand together and started picking up the cream puff. She stopped midway from shoving the pastry into her mouth as the sound of windows banging close startled her. It must be the wind she thought to herself before heading to the window to close it.

It was then that she noticed someone was taking refuge at the gate in front of her house. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure. When she realized who it was, a small frown made its way to her lips. It was the diva from just now.

She watched Atobe from the window for 5 minutes before a sense of pity dawned on her. She couldn't just let the man stand there under the pouring rain.

"The rain isn't going to stop if you keep standing there, you baka." She murmured to herself before coming out of the house with an umbrella in her hands. She ran across the lawn to the gate.

Atobe sighed frustratedly. Could today get any worse? He thought to himself. He'd left his phone in his car so he couldn't call anyone to pick him up and more importantly his favourite suit was wet. So much just to know who Fuji Syusuke is huh, he thought to himself.

Jirou slowly opened the gate which startled him before their eyes met. They was a momentary silence before Jirou finally cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Even if you stand here for another hour, it won't stop raining."

Atobe looked at her unbelievingly. He never thought that he'd been taking refuge in front of her house. Out of all the houses why does it have to be hers? God is definitely messing with him today, he could not find any other explanation as to why his day had turned out like this.

"Ah, it seems so." He answered half heartedly. He was drenching wet by now.

"Why don't you come in until the rain stops." She looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. A part of her simply wanted to ignore him but the better part of her knew it would be heartless to just leave him out here.

Atobe was taken aback by her kindness. He glanced at her house, it was a simple average house for a commoner, but being inside is better than drenching out here.

"Sure, why not."

She nodded and went back inside her house with Atobe following a few steps behind.

When they were inside Atobe took a quick look around and found the house to be cozy and warm. It was decorated in an old fashioned manner. He wondered who this girl was staying with. She certainly wasn't living alone, that much he could tell.

Having judged her in the brief time they met, he knew this girl wasn't the brightest bulb out there and she most definitely is not an independent woman capable of supporting herself on her own. However, he now knows she is kind hearted and that somehow made her a little appealing in his eyes.

"Here, take this towel. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself." She handed him a dry towel and disappeared into the kitchen.

Atobe did not think twice before taking off his suit and shirt. He was simply glad to be out of those wet clothes. He proceeded to dry himself with the towel.

Jirou went back to the living room with a cup of hot tea only to discover a half naked Atobe on the couch.

Her face turned crimson by the sight. "W-what are you doing! Don't simply strip off here!" The only male she has seen without a shirt was her father. She could not help but notice how different Atobe's body is from her father's.

Atobe smirked and his vanity started to kick in. "Well, well, tell me my dear, is it hard for you to resist my beautiful body ahn?"

"No! It's not like that, what will people think when they see you half naked with a woman in a house! It's not decent!" She shouted while trying to cover her eyes with her free hand.

"Well, nobody's gonna see us, plus who would mind about that sort of thing. People should simply mind their own business." Atobe shrugged. "Besides, wouldn't you rather look at my body instead of worrying about trivial things like that?" Atobe posed sexily on the couch.

"Yes, you have a nice body … Like the one that they usually show on TV." Jirou said honestly with a slight blush.

Atobe blinked at her response, she sure is one honest creature he thought to himself. This fact somehow made her appear adorable in his eyes.

"Here's your tea, I hope it can keep you warm." She handed him the tea while looking away, not used to seeing a half naked guy up so close.

Atobe smirked again, he took the tea and placed it at the coffee table. "Well my dear, you want to keep me warm ahn? I don't need tea to keep my body warm, I can think of a far better activity to do that. I suggest we indulge ourselves in those kinds of activities."

In one swift movement he had Jirou trapped between his arms on the couch. He leaned dangerously close to her. " What do you say hmm ?"

Jirou gasped in surprise, her eyes were as wide as saucers. She then blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. She has never been in such close proximity with a guy before. She could feel Atobe's hot breath on her face and she leaned away from him.

"W-what are you doing? P-please stop whatever you are planning to do." Her voice trembled behind her hands.

"Why would I stop ahn, sweet Jirou? Don't you want this ? I know you do baby. Are you putting up a show for ore sama? That's okay, I like a little resistance, nothing is more sexy than a woman who plays hard to get."

He took few strands of Jirou's hair and smelled her sweet scent. The fragrance was a stranger to Atobe's nose. It was not like any of the expensive smell he was accustomed to. For some reason he could not fathom, the smell aroused him. He breathed in the scent and licked his lips. "You smell heavenly." He breathed into her ears.

They were so close that he could feel her body beneath him. He leaned in even closer and his chest came in contact with hers. He drew a sharp breath. He was definitely turned on now. He's never had a woman like Jirou before and that excites him. She was different from every girl he's been with, but not in a bad way. Nope, definitely not in a bad way he thought to himself.

He ran his fingers along Jirou's hand before moving them away from her face. The moment he did that, her frightened face came into view. Her lips were quivering and that only added to her appeal.

Atobe does not know if Jirou was faking it or if she really is not into this. No woman had ever resisted his advances so why should she. He convinced himself that no woman could say no to his charms and Jirou was not an exception so he proceeded with his actions.

Atobe was about to lean down and capture those lips when a broom landed on his head.

"Ouchh!" Atobe abruptly got up and rubbed his sore head.

An elderly woman in a white nightgown stood across him holding a broom in one hand. She had a determined look on her face. "What are you doing with my granddaughter you strange man!"

Atobe was shocked by the sight. "Hey hey, lady, calm down… I didnt- ouch!" He did not manage to finish his sentence as the old lady hit him again with the broom. "Relax old woman!"

The old lady kept hitting Atobe until Jirou come to his rescue. "Grandma… Stop it, he has not done anything yet." She held her grandma's arms and stopped her from hitting Atobe again.

"What do you mean he has not done anything _yet_? This indecent young man should be taught!" She was about to hit Atobe again but Jirou stopped her.

She knew Atobe should be taught for what he tried to do but she could not let her grandma hit him over and over again. A part of her definitely enjoyed seeing Atobe get hit for all the troubles he's caused her today though. Halfheartedly she tried to stop her grandma again.

"Grandmaaa… Please stop hitting him, he is tired, helpless and cold. It is still raining outside, please understand." Jirou made a puppy dog face. "I swear he won't repeat that again, right sir?" she looked at Atobe with a cute, grumpy face.

Atobe just shrugged. "Well, if that's the only way to stop her from hitting me, then I guess the answer is yes."

"What is he doing here at the first place Ji chan ? Do you know this man ?" The old lady questioned her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I'll explain everything later. Just let him go for now." Jirou reasoned with her grandmother.

The old woman glared at Atobe behind her thick glasses. "You better watch out young man if you don't want to end up headless." She said with a warning tone.

Atobe swallowed his saliva "Y-yes oba san." She gave him a final warning glance before retreating to her room.

After that, there was a moment of silence between Jirou and Atobe as they sat on the couch. Atobe suddenly decided to break the silence. "Hey-"

Jirou quickly turned her head to Atobe with an angry face. Atobe was taken aback by her expression.

"Che don't make that face to me."

Jirou pouted and looked away. Atobe sighed. "Look, I guess I shouldn't have done that just now. But hey, in my defense nothing actually happened. So let's just forget about the whole thing okay."

Jirou mumbled something under her breath that Atobe can't quite make out. He scanned her face and decided she was not so angry anymore. So he decided to ask the thing that has been his purpose all along.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Well, don't you want to tell me about Fuji Syusuke?"

Jirou looked at Atobe menacingly. "No, I won't tell anything about Fuji kun to a meanie like you! He is too kind for you!"

Atobe looked at Jirou amusedly. "So this Fuji guy is kind huh?"

"Of course he is kind! So unlike you! He is beautiful and kind at the same time. He cares a lot about the kids at the kindergarten. He always put others before himself. That's why there are a lot of people who took advantage of him." she said sadly while plastering an accusing look at Atobe.

Atobe ignored it. "Isn't he a gold digger? Flirting with rich guys to have their money?" Atobe said nonchalantly while running his hand through his dark hair.

"Gold digger? What? No! Fuji kun is not like that!" Jirou said defensively. "Fuji kun never has that kind of intention with people around him! It's always the other way around, people will offer him money so that they can sleep with him, but of course Fuji kun rejected their advances. He will not do dirty work for money! He enjoyed living an average life, if he had extra money he will treat the kids with cakes. God, he is so kind! He even treats me sometimes." She smiled dreamily.

Atobe watched her in amusement. "What does he do now?"

"Well, he writes children's story book!" She said cheerfully as if he were her idol, not realizing that she was feeding Atobe with exactly what he came for.

"He wrote so many fun story books! I like to read them a lot! There are also copies made in braille."

"Braille? Why does he do that?" Atobe took a little sip of his tea.

"Well, Fuji kun lost his eyesight a few years back. He knows what it's like for those children who can't see, maybe that's the reason he writes in braille too! Isn't he amazing?"

Atobe almost choked on his tea. His brain stopped for a moment after he heard the word blind. "Whoaa hold on there blondie! You mean he is blind?"

"Yup, Fuji kun can't see… But he is still an admirable person." She said proudly.

"This Fuji Syusuke we are talking about is blind?" He repeated the statement again more carefully. Jirou nodded while blinking her eyes in confusion.

Atobe could not digest this fact. Fuji Syusuke is not only a guy but he is blind too! What kind of person Tezuka has fallen in love with? He questioned himself. But from what he heard from the blondie, Fuji Syusuke is not just another typical guy out there. His appearance and personality must be what Tezuka is attracted to. Fuji Syusuke being Fuji Syusuke alone is enough for Tezuka to fall in love with him.

Atobe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe it's okay to let Tezuka love this guy. He has been worrying about Tezuka's love interest but now he felt like he somehow approves of their relationship. The blondie is an honest person, Atobe knew that right away when he saw her. She couldn't possibly be lying about Fuji Syusuke right?

"Well blondie, I mean Jirou, you already told me enough about Fuji Syusuke, I'm satisfied."

Jirou blinked at him. "Ehhh…. Don't you want to ask me where Fuji kun lives? His email address? Phone number?"

"I already knew all of that Jirou. It was just his personality I was hoping to learn about."

"Why would you want to know about Fuji kun? Do you like him?" Jirou looked at Atobe expectantly.

"Well, let's just say that my friend has got his eyes on him." Atobe smiled a little. Who knew Fuji Syusuke would be the person who could finally evoke some feelings in his friend.

"Is he a meanie like you too?" Jirou enquired.

"What do you mean _is he a meanie too?_ I'm not a meanie and neither is he." Atobe looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah right." She yawned lightly. "I'm so sleepy, I wanna take a nap, do you want to nap too sir?"

"Nap? I don't take naps." Atobe looked at his watch, it's getting late.

"Really? You are weird." She said with sleepy eyes.

"Do you have a phone? I need to call someone to come pick me up."

"You can use the phone by the front door." She gestured to the phone lazily.

Atobe went to the phone and called his assistant. "Come and pick me up. My location? How am I supposed to know? I've never been to this neighborhood before. Track down this number and come immediately. You've got 30 minutes to get here, if you're not here by then you can start looking for a new job." He hung up the phone.

When Atobe went back to the couch, Jirou was already asleep. She curled into a tiny ball on the small couch. Atobe sighed. She is so careless, sleeping openly with a stranger in the house.

He picked up his coat and put it on. He caught the figure of the old woman from the corner of his eyes. She walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, all the time watching him like a prey. He shivered slightly, such a protective grandma he thought to himself.

Atobe sat on the couch and looked at his watch, it has been fifteen minutes since he made the call. His eyes fell on the girl sleeping beside him. He had never met someone like her before. She was so innocent and full of hope, always thinking the best of people. She looked more beautiful now that she is asleep. Well, she was not a stunner or anything but she was certainly pleasant to look at. He had the urge to touch her face but when he felt a pair of eyes burning holes at his back he decided not to do so. He treasured his life more than anything.

A knock on the door startled him, it must be his assistant. He looked at her one last time before exiting.

A/N : Pls review and let me know what you think kay guys =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 7! Thanks a lot to all of you who are still following this story. Bebekanon, tightpants,Youki minaco, Aviddaydreamer and mariahmaya, your reviews are deeply appreciated :))

 **Chapter 7**

A huge Japanese traditional mansion stood majestically at the corner of a quiet neighborhood. The mansion belongs to the great Tezuka family. Tezuka Kunikazu and Tezuka Kuniharu, the elders of the family sat comfortably on the tatami floor, listening to the soft swooshing sound of the bamboo water fountain accompanied by the drizzling rain.

A few minutes later, in entered the young Tezuka, handsomely clad in his ash grey yukata. "Otousan, ojiisan." He bowed politely to the two elders before taking his seat across the two. A servant quickly poured him a cup of hot tea on cue.

If there was one thing Tezuka learned from his father and grandfather, it was manners. The two elders honor tradition and values and the young Tezuka was taught of all these things even before he was potty trained.

"You are late Kunimitsu." The eldest Tezuka spoke, a powerful vibe of authority surrounding him.

"I'm sorry ojiisan, I had something important to do beforehand."

"Was that business important?" His grandfather's eyes never left him. In all the years he's known Tezuka, never once had he been late for their family dinner.

Tezuka thought for a moment. Something similar to a video montage played in his brain, portraying his very first encounter with Fuji to the most recent visit. Their time together may have been brief but right now it felt as though as Fuji is the most important thing in his life. Meeting Fuji Syusuke was like opening a new chapter in his life. He faced his grandfather and answered confidently."Yes."

"Very well." Kunikazu replied, feeling it was unnecessary to talk about trivial things. "How's the company doing?"

"Our profit has increased from last month and the proposal to open a new branch in Taiwan has been approved." Tezuka delivered the news. The company had bloom more than ever under the young Tezuka's hand. Where he lacked in experience and age, he compensated with vision and intelligence.

"That's good to hear, you did well Kunimitsu." His grandfather did not have a smile on his face, but Tezuka could sense the pride in his voice. He was proud of his grandson.

"Thank you grandfather." Tezuka nodded.

There was silence again as the old Kunikazu sipped his hot tea with care. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Kunimitsu, don't you think it's already time for you to get married and provide an heir?" His father finally broke the silence. His tone was casual but Tezuka knew he was waiting expectantly for the answer.

Tezuka looked at his father, his face void of any emotion. "Otousan, I don't think now's the right time to find a wife. I'm still young and besides no woman has caught my eye yet." This is the topic Tezuka hates the most and for some reason both his father and grandfather has gotten a fondness of bringing it up recently.

"Young you say Kunimitsu? You're nearing thirty for god's sake. At this rate I'm beginning to wonder if I'll be alive to see my great grandchild. Both your father and I married early and that's what you should do too." Tezuka Kunikazu tried knocking some sense into his grandson.

Tezuka settled for simply being silent. Nothing he say could change his grandfather's mind anyway.

"Is it the company you're worried about? Well, you shouldn't you know. Our company is very stable at the moment, even our branch at Osaka is starting to show development."

"But we still shouldn't let our guard down. We need to watch out for competitors at all times, if not we may face downfall at any moment." Tezuka replied. The company was not exactly the reason Tezuka was putting of his marriage but his family does not need to know that.

"That's very good of you to not let your guard down, keep that up." Kuniharu said proudly.

"And if you are still not seeing anyone that's good, I've arranged an omiai for you. You will be seeing the daughter of my friend this Sunday."

Tezuka clenched his fist, he hates it when his father does something regarding his life without asking him first. "I refuse to go. I don't like the idea of meeting someone by arrangement."

"What's with the attitude Kunimitsu? You couldn't just say no to your elders, that is rude. I did not raise you to be like this." Kunikazu said sternly.

Tezuka sighed. He does not know how to handle this. "Otousan, ojiisan, I'm sorry for being rude. I have listened to your advices regarding many aspects of my life but this is the one thing that you can't meddle with. I'm sorry but I cannot let both of you interfere with my love life. Please, just let me choose who will I spend the rest of my life with. It's a simple request and I hope the two of you will consider it."

The two elders looked at Tezuka with a frown on their faces. A look passed between the two of them before their gazes fell on Tezuka again. "Very well then, just make sure you'll get us an heir soon."

"Yes, I promise." Tezuka replied. He realized he may not be able to keep the promise but that was something he would worry about later.

….

That night the rain was even scarier. The wind howled as rain battered against the window in the dead of the night. The roaring sound of the thunder was everywhere. From the dark clouds, lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a brief second before vanishing.

"N-no stop it… I beg you please n-no…" A figure shook his head violently on the bed. Fuji Syusuke was having the same nightmare for the thousandth time. He was sweating from head to toe while trashing on his bed.

"P-please… it hurts… stop it…" Tears rolled down his porcelain cheeks.

The loud rumbling sound of the thunder roused him from his nightmare. Fuji woke up abruptly and sat up straight on his bed. He was panting heavily and tried to catch his breath. His heart raced and he was shivering all over.

The dream came back. It kept coming back to him even though he had locked the memory away at the deepest part of his mind. Fuji trembled, time has done nothing to dampen the memory he so badly wants to forget. It was still fresh in his mind, as though it only happened yesterday.

 **12 years ago**

 _A cheerful 9 year olds Fuji Syusuke ran happily to his parents with a beautiful white dandelion in his hands. Fuji's family were having a picnic at the beautiful grass field. Fuji Yumiko, the only female sibling of the family read a novel while dipping her feet in the lake. Fuji Yuuta, the youngest sibling was flying a kite. All of them had a contented smile on their faces._

" _Mom! Dad look at this! Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _Fuji's mom, Yoshiko smiled beautifully at her son. "Yes my little Syusuke, it is as beautiful as you." She patted her son affectionately._

" _You think so mom? I'm really happy to be as beautiful as a flower!" Fuji beamed sunnily at her._

 _Fuji Hiroshi was reading his newspaper when he heard his wife and his eldest son conversing about the beauty of dandelion._

 _He interrupted their conversation. "You know what Syusuke, a dandelion is very fragile. Once you blow it, it will disperse its seeds into the wind, leaving behind a bald seedless stalk." Fuji and his mother stopped their loving moment as they heard those words._

" _I won't say a dandelion is beautiful Syusuke." Fuji looked at his father questioningly, eyes wide and unblinking."People say white dandelion is the symbol of intelligence, as well as clarity, purity, cleansing, spirit, soul and space but to me it is just the symbol of melancholy, sadness, and the ugly truth hidden behind the white fluffy seeds, a very terrible meaning." He flapped his newspaper to the next page._

 _Fuji pouted slightly. "But dad it's so pretty!"_

" _I know Syusuke, but even beautiful things have an ugly side to them." He continued reading his newspaper._

 _Fuji stayed silent for a while, trying to process what his father just told him. His mother who noticed how her husband behaved quickly interrupted him. "Honey, you shouldn't say things like that to our son! He's just a small boy."_

" _I'm just telling him about the reality of the world honey, nothing is beautiful. It will be better for Syusuke to know the ugly truth instead of a pretty lie."_

 _Fuji's father has always been a man of few words. Sometimes Fuji could not predict what was going on in his mind behind that emotionless face. Today however, his father actually spoke more than a mere sentence as he usually had in the past. In fact, what he said was a little bit sad. He actually sees the world as a cruel place. Fuji has got that figured out at his mere age of nine. Despite the happy time they had together, his father still thought that way. This made Fuji melancholic. He thought that his family is the best family in the world, but turns out it was the opposite._

 _Fuji looked at his hand, his eyes widened slightly when he saw the beautiful flower he had been holding is now seedless. The wind must've blown it away when he was not paying attention. A small frown formed on his face and he looked away sadly._

" _Aniki! Help me with the kite!" The small Yuuta called out for his brother from afar. He was struggling with his kite._

 _Fuji woke up from his thoughts, he's always loved his brother and felt this surge of overprotectiveness whenever he's around him. To Fuji, his brother is his source of happiness._

" _There, go to your brother Syusuke, he needs you." His mother told him while caressing Fuji's cheeks. "And just ignore your father's words okay? He's been meaning to make a joke but sadly it turned out to be bad one." Yoshiko chuckled which earned a grunt from Hiroshi who continued flipping the newspaper._

" _Yes mom…"_

 _Yoshiko leaned on Hiroshi's arm and snuggled closer while rubbing her cheeks against Hiroshi's arm. She looked at her son right in the eyes. "Remember this dear, our family is a beautiful family. I love it very much. With this great husband and beautiful kids there's nothing more i can ask for. To me it's a perfect family despite your father's gloomy appearance." She said as if she could read Fuji's mind. Fuji's eyes widened as he heard his mom._

" _Yoshiko." Hiroshi cut her with a warning glare._

" _Why honey, you don't like to be teased huh?" Yoshiko smiled playfully at her husband._

 _Hiroshi simply ignored her and continued reading his paper._

" _Always remember that okay Syusuke?" Yoshiko looked at Fuji lovingly._

" _Yes mom!" with that Fuji's face turned cheerful again. He ran towards his waiting brother with a beautiful smile etched on his face._

Fuji pressed his knees against his chest and covered his face with his hands. "Everything is fake… Horribly fake…Nothing is real anymore." Fuji whispered shakily before tears rolled down his cheeks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Helloooooo folks, so here is the new chap. I hope you will enjoy this. But before that let me thank my beloved reviewers bebekanon, youki minaco anddd tightpants. Your reviews are awesome!

 **Chapter 8**

Tezuka stood at Fuji's doorstep with a pot of cactus in his hands. He was nervous about meeting Fuji today. Unlike most of their meetings which were usually unplanned, this meeting was actually planned, Fuji is waiting for him on the other side of the door and that sent Tezuka's pulse racing wildly.

He braced himself before knocking on the door. One knock, two knocks, three knocks before he heard a hoarse voice coming from the back of the door. "A minute please."

Tezuka loosened the tie on his neck. His mouth was suddenly dry and he swallowed hard. The voice of his angel always has that effect on him.

"Is that you Tezuka?" The door opened slightly to reveal the beautiful face he's yearned to see so much. The face this time however was slightly different. There was too much pink hue on Fuji's face and he looked feverish. He was also leaning against the side of the door for support.

"Yes its me, Fuji, you look sick." Tezuka walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

Fuji chuckled at the remark. "Yes a little, I think I caught a fever from yesterday." He coughed slightly.

"You should rest, ah I got something for you." Tezuka handed Fuji the cactus.

"What is this Tezuka?" Fuji held the pot of cactus, all the while trying to guess the thing. "Oh my, don't tell me it's cactus? You brought me cactus Tezuka?" Fuji could not help but to smile happily at Tezuka. His eyes gleamed with joy. This might be the best present he's received Fuji thought to himself.

"Ah." Tezuka replied monotonously despite the warm feeling that radiated in him deep inside. Making Fuji happy gives him a deep sense of satisfaction although he did not expect such a reaction for the small gift.

"Thank you Tezuka, you have no idea how much I love cacti!" He smiled genuinely at the older guy, all the while checking out his new cactus.

Fuji's smile stretched revealing the small dimples on his cheeks. Tezuka realized he's never noticed that before. He had the sudden urge to kiss those dimples. The beauty of this angel manages to astound him every time. He realized that instant he wants to be able to put that smile on that face all the time. Nothing would make him happier than seeing Fuji happy. He knew that was a dangerous thing to feel when he doesn't even know if Fuji feels the same way.

"Tell me how it looks like Tezuka." Fuji tried to examine the cactus with his sense of touch, careful not to prick his fingers, ethereal smile still etched on his face.

"Beautiful..." Tezuka said without breaking his gaze from Fuji's face.

Fuji looked up with a soft blush creeping up his already red cheeks. He somehow feels that the compliment was not meant for the cactus.

"I see…" Fuji bent his head, hiding his face from Tezuka.

Tezuka, sensing that Fuji was behaving oddly quickly covered up. "Coryphantha elephantidens."

"Hmm?" Fuji lifted his face again to meet Tezuka with confused face.

"The species, it's also called Elephant Tooth Cactus. It has a round shape with recurving spine. The shop owner said it will bloom a beautiful violet flower during summer or spring."

Fuji listened intently while nodding slightly "Ah, sounds very beautiful to me. I can tell this cactus looks pretty… thanks again Tezuka." Fuji smiled.

"Please have a seat, I'll make you a drink." Fuji placed the cactus alongside his other cacti before making his way to the kitchen.

Tezuka was sitting on the couch when he saw Fuji tripping lightly on something on the floor. It was such a mild impact, but he seemed to stumble a little too much. Worrying about the latter, Tezuka stood up and went to Fuji "Why don't you take a rest Fuji, you don't look quite well."

"I'm fine Tezuka, you're worrying too much. It's just a low grade fever." Fuji said reassuringly, but his features betrayed him.

"I don't think so, you really need some rest. You look like you could pass out anytime."

Fuji stayed silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "Do I look that weak to you?" He looked Tezuka in the eyes, eyes looked so determined to hide his vulnerability.

Tezuka frowned slightly, he could catch the underlying meaning behind Fuji's words. The blind man who managed to support himself without anybody's help? Fuji can never appear weak in his eyes. "No, of course not, just let me help you with the drinks alright?"

Fuji offered a tiny smile. "If you want to." He then walked into the kitchen.

Tezuka boiled the water while Fuji arranged the tea cups on a tray. Occasionally, Tezuka stole glances at Fuji, wondering if the latter was fine. He looked so weak that it seems like he couldn't even lift a single cup. Tezuka sighed silently. So much about hiding one's weakness.

At the same time, Fuji accidentally pushed one of the cups and it shattered on the floor. For one split moment it was as though the time had stopped and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the small kitchen. Tezuka's eyes flew to Fuji who seemed so embarrassed by the show of weakness. He quickly got on the floor to pick the shattered glass. Tezuka with his sharp reflex also quickly went down to help Fuji with the mess.

"Let me do this, you'll hurt yourself." He took the glass on Fuji's hand and continued picking up the remaining shards on the floor.

"No, please let me do it." Fuji's voice came out small and soft.

Tezuka ignored Fuji, he cleaned up the mess as fast as he could. He even boldly stopped Fuji whenever Fuji stretched his arm for the shards.

After the mess was cleaned, Fuji remained glued to the floor, a hand was on the side of his head as though as he was suffering from a severe headache. His face turned to an even darker shade of red. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. He looked miserable.

Tezuka looked at Fuji with a sigh, he seemed to have overdone himself. Tezuka knows that Fuji doesn't want to look weak in front of him or anyone. But this is a different matter and he needs to stop tiring himself and get a rest.

Tezuka went to Fuji, he put a hand behind Fuji's back and another one under Fuji's knees. With one swift movement, he carried him up bridal style.

Fuji was too shocked to react at first, once he had regained his senses, he struggled to be let down. His expression was the mixture of fear and shock. "T-tezuka… Stop it! Put me down now! I still can-"

"No, you can't." Tezuka cut him sternly.

Fuji stopped struggling, he was out of words and stared at Tezuka with his visionless eyes. He looked even more tired than before.

"I am not-" His voice was trailed off before it came to a stop.

"Fuji...You are the last person I will call weak, and please know that these words I don't just say, I mean it. But every now and then even the strongest will need some help. That's just human nature, we rely on each other. So let me help you this time okay ? Tezuka stared back at Fuji, wishing that Fuji wasn't blind so that he could read the seriousness in his eyes.

Fuji looked a little lost and his lips quivered before he leaned his head on Tezuka's chest and gripped his shirt tightly. Tezuka was bewildered by the gesture but he took it as a good sign.

He knew Fuji has given his consent and carried him to the room he assumed was Fuji's. Tezuka could feel Fuji trembling in his arms, and he was certain it wasn't because of the fever, it was because of their contact and closeness. Tezuka knew by now human contact and social life are not Fuji's strong pursuit. He's locked himself up too long in this empty apartment. Tezuka hoped he could be the one to change that.

He also had learnt from before that Fuji is scared of physical touch but breaching his personal space is necessary right now. He cannot let the stubborn Fuji tire himself, he needs rest more than anything.

Tezuka tucked Fuji into his bed. Fuji did not say anything, he simply turned, not facing Tezuka anymore. Tezuka sighed, Fuji couldn't possibly be sulking with him right? Tezuka rested one of his knees on the bed and leaned down so that he could touch Fuji's forehead. Fuji flinched from the touch but did nothing to stop the bespectacled man. Tezuka sighed, as expected, Fuji's forehead is burning hot, he must be suffering from high fever. Tezuka left the room to the kitchen.

As soon as Tezuka left the room, Fuji turned his position upright. He placed his hand on his forehead where Tezuka had touched him before. It's weird how his heart was still pounding even after Tezuka had gone. It was true that he freaked out when Tezuka carried him just now. The physical contact frightened the hell out of him but it was accompanied by a warm feeling. What is this feeling? Fuji touched his chest where he felt the warm sensation spread. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he was too tired to think about the matter. His eyes shut closed involuntarily.

Tezuka returned to the room in a while with a small basin of water and a piece of cloth. Fuji was already asleep by then. He looked at Fuji like he's never seen him before. The brown haired lass was on the bed with his face all sweaty and red. A sheer layer of sweat covered the side of his forehead, cheeks, and dripped along his neck. His breathing was shallow. His rosy lips were parted as if it were anticipating a kiss. God, how did he manage to look beautiful even in this state?

Tezuka remembered how he mentioned to his family that no woman has caught his eye yet. He realized now how true the statement is. His eyes only see this glorious creature in front of him, everything else is blurred and out of focus.

Tezuka brushed away the thought, afraid he might lose control. He then settled on the empty side of the bed and looked around him. The small room could not feel anymore foreign to the young CEO, then his eyes fell on the sleeping figure and suddenly it felt like home. Tezuka wondered what would happen if he told Fuji all that he felt from the moment he met him. Would he hate him ? Pretend he doesn't know him anymore ? Just the thought of that made his heart clench painfully.

Tezuka was awoken from his thoughts when he saw Fuji stirring in his sleep. He dipped the cloth into the cold water before placing it on Fuji's forehead as gentle as he could.

Fuji's eyes fluttered open upon feeling the cool object on his forehead. "T-tezuka…?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep." Tezuka said softly.

Fuji's expression soften upon his realization. "Thank you for doing this… a-and I'm sorry for the way I acted just now."

"It's nothing, now sleep."

Fuji nodded weakly and went to slumberland moments later.

Tezuka returned to the living room, he had rummaged the whole kitchen for medicine but had no luck. He even searched in the bathroom closet. He was thinking of buying some medicine at the convenient store downstairs so he went to the door and was about to turn the knob when the door suddenly opened revealing Ryoma.

Ryoma was taken aback seeing someone else in his sensei's house, but after he registered who it was he shouted excitedly. "Mister! You're here!" He boldly hugged Tezuka like a koala bear.

Tezuka couldn't help but let out a tiny smile. He ruffled Ryoma's head gently. It's been awhile since he last saw Ryoma.

"Ah, What are you doing here kid?"

"Sensei has a fever, so I came to give him medicine that I brought from home!" Ryoma answered cutely.

"Ah, and how do you know you sensei is having a fever?" Tezuka enquired.

"Well, I came this afternoon to visit sensei and sensei looked very sick! Even though he said he was okay I did not trust him. I know he has fever and that's why I came back with this!" He showed Tezuka a plastic bag filled with all kinds of medicine.

"That's very good of you to be observant Ryoma, now why don't you give the medicine to sensei?"

"Hai mister! Let me get a glass of water first." The boy ran to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water.

Tezuka watched Ryoma tending the sick Fuji. From afar he could see Fuji waking up and smile weakly at the boy. He patted his head before taking the medicine and swallowing it. They had a small talk before Fuji fell asleep again.

Tezuka was glad Fuji had a company like Ryoma. Such an independant and kind kid. If he had a son like Ryoma he would be very proud of him.

"Mister" Ryoma waved his hands at Tezuka, trying to get his attention.

"Hn?"

"Are you planning to leave already?" Ryoma bit his lips.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, with an expression that was obvious he wants him to stay. "No, not yet. I just got here you know. I'll stay for a while."

"Yeay! That's good to hear! I miss talking to you mister!"

"Ah, me too." Tezuka suddenly remembered something that he had bought for the boy the other day. "Ah, I have something for you, would you wait here while I go fetch it in my car?"

"Something for me? Is it a present mister?" Ryoma asked eagerly, eyes big and shiny."

"Ah, yes you can assume that."

"Yayy I'm getting a present! Mister is so kind! I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"Good to know kid, now watch over your sensei while I go and get your present okay?" he ruffled Ryoma's head before leaving.

 **A few minutes later**

"Sugoii this is so cool!" Ryoma shouted excitedly while dancing around with his new pair of shoes.

"I love these shoes! I feel like I can fly after I put it on! Ohh thank you so much mister! I really appreciate it!" He jumped up and down happily.

Tezuka leaned against the wall, arms crossed while watching the boy's big commotion. He's been smiling to himself the whole time. That was the second time he got such a reaction today, the first coming from a certain blue-eyed beauty. He was glad he could do this for the boy. He had a little trouble guessing the shoe size at first but in the end he decided to go with his Turns out, the size was perfect and Ryoma loved it.

"I wish I could show my new shoes to my onii chan…" A different expression masked his features all of a sudden.

Tezuka didn't know Ryoma has a brother. He's never brought the topic up before. "What's the problem with that? You can show him when you get back home later."

"My onii chan is in a boarding school…" He looked down at his feet.

"Ah I see."

"Father said it is a good way to make him more independent and less wild… And he said he will send me there too when I start elementary school." The boy continued.

"How old is your onii chan?"

Ryoma brought his fingers up to his face and started calculating. "Hmm I think onii chan is eight years old now."

Tezuka was shocked upon hearing that. He never thought someone would be send their son to a boarding school at such a young age. So this is the kind family Ryoma lived with he thought to himself.

"I believe your onii chan would like to see you and your new shoes Ryoma, why don't you persuade your parents to visit him this weekend?" Tezuka was careful in choosing his words, he did not want the boy to hurt more.

"Mom and dad are really busy, and whenever they are together they'll fight, I don't think they will have time for this…" Ryoma answered solemnly.

Tezuka felt bad for bringing up the topic, he didn't mean to put the boy in a pensive mood. "Well…" Tezuka cleared his throat, "Maybe one day, when the opportunity arise, you and I can go and visit your onii chan together. We'll go in my car. We can bring Fuji sensei too… What do you say?"

"Really mister? You want to bring me to see onii chan?" Ryoma asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, when opportunity arise."

"You promise?" Ryoma looked at him, eyes big with expectation.

Tezuka looked at the enthusiastic boy and sighed, he does not want to repeat the same sentence again, so he made his promise. "Yes, I promise."

"Yay! I'm so happy! Mister is so kind! I hope you will marry Fuji sensei soon and make a lot of babies!"

Tezuka almost choked when he heard that. Does this kid even know what he's saying? He looked at Ryoma incredulously. "You should know that guys don't get pregnant Ryoma." He cleared his throat out of embarrassment.

"Ehhh really? But as long as there is an eel and a cave you both can get a baby right?" Ryoma blinked up at him innocently.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma disbelievingly. "Excuse me?"

"Well I heard of a story before. A married couple each possess an eel and a cave. The eel from one partner will enter the cave of the other partner, it wriggles around inside for a while to make sure that...well, to make sure it's a nice cave I think. And when it has made up its mind that it's comfortable, it will mark the cave as its territory by spitting! The eel will have to enter the cave more often so that it does not miss the chance when the magical cave produce a sacred egg. If they are lucky, the spit will fuse with the egg and make a baby!" He told Tezuka innocently. "So mister has to make sure that the eel spits that's all, piece of cake!"

Tezuka loosened the tie on his neck, he swallowed hard. He could not believe his ears. Who would have thought that a five year old kid could tell the story of sex in an innocent way. Who's been teaching this boy all these stuffs he questioned himself.

The boy looked up at him, waiting for a reply. Tezuka who was at loss of words, wondered what he should say. "Well Ryoma, I believe that story doesn't apply here."

"Why mister? Don't you have an eel?" Ryoma asked perplexedly, his head cocked to the side questioningly.

This kid is stripping him of all his sanity. "I do have an eel Ryoma, it's just the cave isn't the right one." Tezuka suddenly felt stupid for replying.

"Well you just have to try first mister, you don't know until you've tried…if it fails for the first time, the eel needs to enter the cave more often, it raises the chance for the spit to reach the magic egg." Ryoma answered reassuringly. "And I'm sure sensei has the right cave for you."

This conversation has to stop. The image of Fuji screaming loudly under him as he enters his cave was beginning to form in his head. Beautiful voice, erotic expression, sexy b-

Tezuka willed himself to stop thinking about that and changed the topic. "How was school Ryoma?"

Ryoma blinked at the sudden question Tezuka spat out.

Nice one Tezuka, that was such a big change of subject. The kid must think I'm crazy now, Tezuka scolded himself mentally.

Ryoma looked puzzledly at Tezuka but he answered it anyway. "Hmmm school was fine… A lot of coloring and sweets today."

"I see…"

They stay silent for only God knows how long before Ryoma suddenly spoke. "Mister, let's watch tv together, I think my favourite show is almost starting!"

"That's- a good idea." with that they both went to the couch and started watching Tv. They started a normal course of conversation much to Tezuka's relief. He went to Fuji's room occasionally to check on him and replace the wet cloth on his forehead. After the tv show ended, Ryoma excused himself. He kissed his sleeping sensei goodbye, gave Tezuka another hug and went out the door. Tezuka looked at the time. He's been at the apartment for a few hours now. He decided to stay a little longer until he's sure Fuji feels better.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter :))

 **Chapter 9**

Fuji stirred and turned in his bed before he finally opened his eyes. He touched his forehead and noticed a wet cloth was there. He tried to sit up when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He rubbed the side of his head with a slight groan.

"You're awake." A soft voice spoke.

Fuji was startled as he heard that deep voice "T-tezuka?"

"Aa, how do you feel?" Tezuka made his way closer to Fuji and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You're still here? What time is it? How long was I asleep ?" Fuji asked disorientedly.

"It's already 9. Do you feel any better?"

"I feel a little better … Why didn't you go home Tezuka? I don't want to trouble you, you should have left right after I fell asleep."

"Are you hungry?"

Fuji paused for a while wondering if Tezuka would respond to his query. Seeing as how he did not, Fuji gave up and answered Tezuka. "No… I'm not."

Tezuka knew Fuji was lying. Sleeping almost the whole day must have consumed a lot of energy.

"I've made some porridge, I think it tastes better than yesterday's soup. Do you want to give it a try?"

Fuji was dumbstruck. "You made me porridge?"

"Yes, I heard soft food is good for the sick. Why, don't you like porridge ?"

"N-no no it's not like that, you shouldn't have done that... you are too kind Tezuka." Fuji mumbled softly, his voice muffled by the blanket he brought up to his face.

Tezuka smiled a little. "Very well then, i'll bring you the food. Wait here."

Fuji stared into space, wondering why Tezuka was so kind to him. Is he looking for something in return? But Tezuka is different, Fuji could sense the sincerity from him and above all, he was the one little Ryoma befriended. For some reason that comforted him and made him feel like he should trust Tezuka.

He must admit he was a little shocked at first when Ryoma brought an adult to his apartment, a guy no less. If his past had taught him anything, it was not to simply trust any man. And yet trust came easily to him when it was Tezuka. It might be silly to think so but Fuji believes it's because Ryoma had hand picked Tezuka and so he must be very special.

Tezuka came back with said porridge. He sat on the bed and handed it to Fuji. "Here's your porridge."

Fuji didn't take the bowl, he simply stared at it before looking up, a mischievous smile marking his face. "Why don't you feed me Tezuka? After all I'm a sick person arent I" Fuji cocked his head to the side and blinked up at the bespectacled man.

Tezuka was taken aback by the suggestion, he never thought Fuji could be playful. This brought a tiny smile to his face. "If you want me to, it will be my pleasure."

A soft blush made it's way to Fuji's face. "Then feed me, I'm feeling a little lazy today." Fuji answered while stretching his body.

Tezuka grinned, Fuji looked adorable, not all that different from a cat. He fed Fuji, all the while eyeing the smaller guy, this simple act brought a broad smile on Tezuka's face. When he was done, Tezuka made sure Fuji took his medication. Fuji looked like he could still use some sleep despite having just woken up so Tezuka tucked him into bed.

The last thing Fuji heard was the sound of Tezuka's footsteps walking towards the door before sleep took over him with a small smile still etched on his face.

…..

The bright sun and sounds of birds chirping woke Fuji up from his long sleep. He felt much much better, refreshed and energized. He touched his forehead and noticed there was still a wet cloth there. He smiled to himself, Tezuka must have put it there before he left. He suddenly missed the presence of the older guy. Fuji thought it felt good to have someone care for him. He never thought the stoic Tezuka would be this concerned about him.

He got on his feet and went to the kitchen for a drink when the sound of the television playing caught his ears . Did Tezuka forget to turn the tv off when he left ? Fuji thought to himself. He simply shrugged and went to the tv box to turn it off.

He was about to make his way to the kitchen again when his feet tripped over something on the floor causing him to lose balance and fall forward. The impact was strong but for some reason he did not feel any pain. Fuji wondered if something cushioned his fall. He felt around him when his hands brushed on something peculiar. It was rigid and soft at the same time. "What is this?" He mumbled softly while running his hands through the thing.

That was when Fuji heard the soft breathing of a person. Realization then dawned upon him. The thing he was touching was a grown man's body.

Tezuka has sleeping soundly on the couch the whole time. He must have been worn out from checking on Fuji from time to time and changing the cloth on his forehead.

The impact of something falling on him woke Tezuka up from his sleep. He opened his eyes only to see Fuji on top of him with their faces merely an inch apart. He heard Fuji mumbling to himself and he felt Fuji's hot breath on his face. Fuji's hands were traveling all over his body. He felt his own pants dangerously tightening.

"Fuji…"

Fuji turned into a thousand shades of red after hearing his name being called, he quickly got off Tezuka while mumbling an apology.

"I'm sorry but T-tezuka what are you still doing here?"

Tezuka got up from his sleeping position. He was thankful Fuji couldn't see his pants right now. He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I was looking out for you while you were sleeping, it would be heartless to leave you alone while you are sick."

"You're so kind Tezuka, I don't know how I should repay you."

"No need for that. Ah, but for now I would prefer it if you could step away from my handphone, you've been standing on it for a while now."

Fuji's face turned red again, he jumped to the side while chanting an apology again. So this phone was the culprit that made him fall just now, he blamed the phone inwardly. He looked down to hide his blushing face.

Tezuka looked at his object of desire, Fuji's large tee was revealing a great expanse of his shoulder. His prominent collarbone was showing no mercy to Tezuka. His milky white skin was not helping at all too.

Tezuka gulped and cursed inwardly. What happened to his iron strong self restrain ? Nothing is the same when it comes to Fuji. He found himself imagining and thinking of things he's never thought of before. His libido is not as easy to control anymore and it is getting harder to hold himself from ravishing the beautiful creature in front of him.

"I think you better take a shower now, you've been wearing that shirt for three days already." Tezuka said.

Fuji looked up with his blush doubled, how could Tezuka be so bold! "Y-yes yes of course I know! I've been planning to do so, you don't have to remind me." Fuji said embarrassedly.

"Well you better go now."

Fuji left Tezuka and headed for a fresh shower. Tezuka in the meantime prepared their breakfast. He toasted some breads and made scrambled egg because he knew he is not a good cook and that is about all he could do without screwing up.

"Something smells mouth-watering." A voice remarked behind him.

"Ah it's nothing, just a simple dish." Tezuka brushed away the compliment.

Fuji just had his shower, he looked refreshed and he smelled heavenly. The dripping wet honey brown hair stirred something inside Tezuka. "Saa doesn't smell simple to me." Fuji used his teasing voice again. Tezuka wondered if this is Fuji's real self behind his mask?

"Go and wait at table. I will bring your breakfast soon. "

"Can't I help?" Fuji pouted a little.

"No."

"Maa that's one straight answer Tezuka, my cute face doesn't have an effect on you it seems." Fuji chuckled a little.

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a moment. Of course it has an effect on him, his heart went into frenzy moments ago. "Hn, go and seat please."

"Hai hai chef Tezuka, quite demanding aren't you."

Tezuka's reply came in the form of a little grunt. A few minutes later he emerged from the kitchen with the food. The two talked while eating. Fuji asked Tezuka about his work which put a frown on the latter's face. He hated lying, especially to someone as special as Fuji, but he knew he has no other option and so he made something up which was not all that hard considering his expertise in almost all areas of the business world.

Fuji nodded enthusiastically at Tezuka's lies without even an ounce of suspect. Tezuka hated himself for spinning these webs of lies but if that's the only way to keep this angel with him then he has no choice but to keep up with it.

"Ah I think it's already time for me to leave, I have a lot to do at office today." Tezuka said once they were done eating.

"I think you're right. I've kept you for far too long." Fuji's tone was a little sad, Tezuka could tell.

"It's not a problem, I shall take my leave now." Tezuka reached for his suit jacket and grabbed his phone and keys.

When Tezuka was about to leave Fuji pulled the hem of Tezuka's jacket. Tezuka's heart skipped a bit by the gesture. "Yes Fuji?"

"What's your favourite food Tezuka?"

"Pardon me?"

"You know, you can drop by here sometimes and maybe I can cook your favourite food. " Fuji said a little timidly. "Maybe by that I can repay you."

"Fuji, I told you before, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm not looking for anything in return."

"But i want to!" Fuji looked at Tezuka with determination.

Tezuka couldn't say no to those eyes. He smiled involuntary. "Grilled eel, that's my favourite."

Fuji smiled sweetly and Tezuka had to push away the thought of tasting those soft, plush lips. "Noted that. I'll see you soon Tezuka."

"Ah, yes Fuji." Tezuka exited Fuji's house and walked away, all the while looking back at Fuji who was standing by the door, waving slowly.

The whole scene that took place was witnessed by Shiraishi who was about to leave his house. Did that guy spend the night at Fuji's ? He could not believe his eyes. This is not happening, Fuji has only known the guy for a while and now they've spent a night together? This is not fair! He had known Fuji far longer than that guy but why did he get the special treatment ? He clenched his fist and banged his door loudly before leaving.

Fuji flinched at the loud bang. Who might that be ? He thought silently, but screw that he has something bigger to think about. It's only been a few minutes but he's missed Tezuka already.

…

"What's the meaning of this!" A beautiful bluenette slammed some papers on her table. "I will not accept such a lame excuse to sue my school!"

"It is not wise to argue, just sign the paper." A dark-haired man clad in a business suit said emotionlessly. He is the lawyer of Atobe's holding.

"How could I say yes to something that I didn't do? You call yourself a lawyer but you came to a conclusion without hearing from both parties huh?"

"You should know who I work for Yukimura san, my company does not require words from other parties to agree. I suggest you sign that paper because it is the safer choice for someone in your position. Don't forget who you are up against here." He stopped to see any reaction from the lady, but seeing none he continued. "Besides, I'm very much sure that you must have insulted Atobe." _Well who must not have by the way_ he mumbled inwardly.

"Well I don't care if you're not used to listening to the other parties. But I'll make sure you listen to me." Yukimura pulled the dark haired guy's tie and pushed him down on the chair.

And so, the class started with devil Yukimura teaching the poor man some lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! I'm a little free this week so here's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who are still following this story. Bebekanon, youkiminaco, emilyplayzz, devi no kaze, tightpants. aviddaydreamer and yuhi thank you for your reviews guys :))**

 **Chapter 10**

Sanada returned to his office after the long day. He was exhausted. That Yukimura woman really did give him a piece of her mind. Sanada did not know she could be that scary.

When he first received this assignment from Atobe, a warning came along with it. _Don't be soft on this one_ he had said. Sanada came in expecting an older woman with thick rimmed glasses and her hair in a bun pulled so tight that it stretches her face. What he got instead was a beautiful young woman.

The first thing he noticed about her was the blue hair. It was astonishing to see someone in her line of profession with the hair colour. It was wild and beautiful and complimented her features perfectly. Then he zeroed in on the other features, the soft but determined eyes, the high cheekbones and the pretty, plump lips. It would be safe to say she was his type, or so Sanada thought until she opened her mouth. Then he knew exactly what Atobe was talking about. Yukimura looks beautiful and soft on the exterior, but on the interior only God knows how devilish could be.

She explained everything about Atobe, and of course without giving him any chance to reply at all. At the end of it, Sanada was convinced by her. Besides, this would not be the first time Atobe was at fault, but Sanada couldn't simply oppose his boss. He's worked for Atobe for a long time already and if there is one thing he has learned it's that what Atobe wants Atobe gets.

Sanada ran his hand through his hair miserably. He is in trouble. Maybe he'll talk with Atobe regarding this matter later. He racked his mind, wondering how he could convince his boss to drop the lawsuit altogether. He found that he could not think straight, the only thing on his mind right now was a certain blue haired woman with a strong personality.

…

Atobe walked out of the meeting room while stretching his his body. _How the hell did those douchebags in there manage to sit on their asses for that long without complaining?!_ Only God knows how much he hates company meetings, inter company meetings no less. He wondered how Tezuka was able to stay focused till the very end. His best friend never fails to amaze him in matters like this.

Tezuka emerged out of the room seconds later. "Atobe, you should behave more while you're in the middle of a meeting, your antics are getting out of control. You should not be so rude to others you know."

Blah blah blah was all Atobe heard. After all these years of being friends with Tezuka he's learned to tune out the bespectacled man's voice during times like this. Atobe picked his ear with his little finger. "Don't lecture me Tezuka, I don't like to be lectured… I'm just being normal. It is you who is being abnormal, your eyes did not even blink throughout the meeting, what are you, an alien?"

"It will be easy for you to focus if you put your phone away during the meeting."

"Didn't you know Tezuka, the average human's attention span is 8 seconds. That old man Kanagawa was also checking his phone, maybe thinking about his mistress and getting a good fuck and don't forget about that little brat Sawada, he's been eyeing you throughout the whole meeting, maybe scheming a plan for his slutty sister to get into your pants. My point is, normal people get distracted easily except for you. I guess you're not human then."

"Atobe, it's not nice to simply jump into conclusions about others like that. Maybe they have something else in their mind instead of your foul thinking."

Atobe puffed mockingly. "Don't think bad about others... Always so positive aren't you, Tezuka."

Tezuka sighed and ignored his best friend. "Do you remember the woman from Sawada company? The one with d cups who's always shoving her boobs in your face?"

Tezuka raised his brow. What is Atobe going on about now he wondered.

Atobe groaned frustratedly. "Sayuki Sawada? The daughter of Sawada company. The woman with long dark hair and curves? She always sticks to you like a glue in almost all occasions. Don't you remember her?"

"Whats with her?"

Atobe sighed, "My, Tezuka. Why are you so dense! I'm trying to connect all the dots here. Well you see that brat Sawada is her brother. Obviously, as a good baby brother the brat will try to help his sister get her dream man. So, being the good friend that I am, I kindly advise you to stay away from him. Unless you want to get married to that woman. Well, physically there's nothing wrong with her, in fact I would say she's hot. But personality wise, it's a whole new story. Trust me she's not someone you want to get close to."

Seeing as how Tezuka did not respond, he continued. "If you haven't noticed, she's been courting you for quite some time already. I must say she is a persistent woman."

"I'm not that dense Atobe, I know everything that is going on around me. So save your advice for yourself."

"I'm just trying to help you because I know that woman isn't your type." Atobe shrugged.

"She definitely has an unfavourable personality, but the kid is a good boy. So be nice to him."

Atobe just grunted, he and Tezuka were about to leave when someone halted them. It was Sawada Tooru, the young CEO who just stepped his feet into the business world at the age of nineteen.

"Ah speak of the devil and the little devil really does come." Atobe said playfully.

"Atobe, shut up." Tezuka then turned to the little guy. "Is there something you need Sawada kun?"

Sawada glared at Atobe although the glare came across looking more cute than angry. "No, I just wanted to say the meeting was great. I couldn't get tired listening to your suggestions and all. You're impressive Tezuka san. No wonder my old man always praises you. I hope I can be like you someday Tezuka san." He said with voice full of admiration.

Tezuka was a little stunned by the speech. He was searching for words to reply when Atobe finally decided to speak. "Did your big sister write that speech for you kid?" He remarked playfully.

Tezuka looked at Atobe, Atobe smirked and raised his thumb up at Tezuka. Tezuka simply sighed.

Tezuka cleared his throat before he speaking. "Ah, I did nothing much. You did well too. I know it must be hard for you to suddenly be in this position, you can ask me anything about business whenever you want to, I'll be glad to help."

"That is very kind of you Tezuka san. I really appreciate it. But I have a lot of my father's workers helping me get acquainted with this position, so I'll be fine." The kid replied

"How's your father's condition?" Tezuka inquired.

"Ah he is still recovering, the doctor said he needs a lot of rest. Anyway Tezuka san, are you going to the social party held by Business Association Council this Saturday? I believe you're invited since you are one of the high-ranking member."

"Why are you asking kid? Planning for a matchmaking session for your sister?" Atobe said, smirking while brushing his own hair.

The boy turned towards Atobe and smiled politely. "It's not like that Atobe san, I was just asking as a business associate. How about you? Who is going to be your date this Saturday? I heard you broke up again with your latest girlfriend." He tried to change the topic.

"Ah, young people sure are very fond of gossips, very good. Oh yes, I broke up with that woman. She was too noisy, she can talk about herself the whole day non stop. I could get sick by just listening to them." Atobe sighed "I have to admit she is good on bed though, but sadly I think my welfare is much important than my sexual needs."

Tezuka hoped he could roll his eyes as he listened to Atobe, but he couldn't, simply because he is Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ah, I hope to see your new date this Saturday Atobe san." The boy shifted his gaze to Tezuka again. "How about you Tezuka san? Are you coming? I heard there will be a lot of business corporate and shareholders attending the party. It will be a good chance to expand partnership."

"Thank you for asking but I'm not sure yet, I'll be there if I'm free."

"I hope to see you there Tezuka san, you too Atobe san." He said and bowed politely before he strode away.

The two simply stared at the boy's back before Atobe decided to talk. "I think the boy has a thing for you too, don't you think? I can't believe this. Both the siblings have a thing for you? How perverted is that ?"

Tezuka looked at him incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous Atobe, he simply looks up to me. That's all."

Atobe sighed "It's up to you to believe me or not. But don't you think he is cute?"

Tezuka decided to ignore Atobe's nonsense. This conversation will never stop if he replies and he has gotten enough of Atobe's nonsense for a day.

"Too bad his sister is a witch." Atobe shrugged.

As they were leaving, they saw the old man Kanagawa talking on his phone at a corner with a naughty grin spread across his face. "Sasha channnn, can I come to your place tonight? I really, really miss you." He said in a pervy manner that makes Tezuka want to puke.

Tezuka sighed, he did not need to turn and look at Atobe now, he knew Atobe is having a smug look on his face.

"Never underestimate ore sama's insight next time Tezuka." Atobe boasted.

…

Sawada walked away from the corner he's been hiding at. He has been watching the two friends all along. He was finally able to release his breath. He covered his face with both of his palm as heat started to creep up his face. His sister was right, Tezuka is such a handsome man. His presence alone was enough to make his heart flutter. There is such a strong and charismatic aura surrounding him.

Truth be told, Atobe was right. He was doing his sister a favor by observing the man she was mad about. What happened though was something he did not expect. He realized he is now slightly attracted to Tezuka.

His sister had been courting him for more than three years, but failed to win him over. Sawada has to admit that his sister does not stand a chance to win Tezuka. Her personality does not fit Tezuka's calm demeanour. She is loud and obnoxious. Tezuka deserves a gentle woman, not someone like his sister.

But as a brother who loves his sister of course he will do all he can to help her get Tezuka, even if it means having to shut his feelings away. Besides, it's not like he ever stands a chance of getting Tezuka's attention.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I tried as fast as i could to finish this chapter, so here you go! Thank you so much to all the faithful readers who are still reading this story and also to those who took the time to review, Youkiminaco, bebekanon, mariahmaya, aviddaydreamer and tightpants thank you so much! Enjoy guys =))

 **Chapter 11**

Atobe was driving around aimlessly, his mind occupied with the party he will be attending soon. He wanted to bring a beautiful date, someone who can make every guy in the room jealous of him. He knew how shallow that sounds but that is simply the way he is wired and he is not about to change that. He has always been a fan of attention, and being the extravagant diva that he is, he never fails to receive it.

So far every women that has had the privilege of accompanying him to parties have been nothing short of beautiful and the couple never failed to catch every single eye in the party. This time he will bring someone that will shine brighter than all his past dates. His mind immediately thought of the innocent blonde he recently met. How about he take her out?

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the little kindergarten whose principle he despises so much. He parked his car and waited, his eyes stealing a glance at his reflection on the rearview mirror. _Looking good as always_ he grinned to himself.

The kids dispersed out of the school and ran to their parents cheerfully. Good thing he arrived just when the bell rang he thought to himself. His eyes search for his object of interest and easily spotted the blond girl in a bright coloured dress. Right on time he smirked inwardly.

"Be careful on your way home kids, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Jirou waved her hand softly. She then spotted a sleek black car that she knows just all too well. She smiled widely and ran to the car.

Atobe rolled down his window, a little taken aback by her reaction. "Ah I see, missing me already ahn? Nobody could ever resist me I suppose." He said to himself with smug.

"Amore kun!" She called Atobe cheerfully as soon as she reached Atobe's car.

"It's Atobe." He corrected her in annoyance.

"Ah, don't blame me, you've never introduced yourself properly. So Atobe kun right?"

"Actually it's Atobe sama to you."

Jirou chose to ignore him. "Ah Atobe kun, you left a treasure at my home." Jirou took off the watch on her wrist and gave it to Atobe.

"I've been meaning to give it back to you but I don't know where you live. I asked the principal about it but she told me to burn the watch instead." She laughed foolishly.

Atobe stared at his watch, it's true it costed him a fortune but it's not like he actually cared. He can easily get a new one. Her kindness was the thing that rendered him speechless. "Ah thank you."

"You are so careless Atobe kun, I bet you cried after you realized it was gone." She laughed childishly, a sound that Atobe found to be nice surprisingly.

"Actually you can have it if you want to."

Jirou's brown eyes widened for a fraction. "Ehh no, no, no I don't want to have it. It looks expensive too."

"I can tell you've been wearing it all the time. Doesn't that mean you like it?"

"Ah, I'm not good at keeping stuffs, I easily misplace them. That's why I wore it, so that I won't lose your watch. Besides it's a man's watch. People have been questioning me for wearing it."

"Ah I see." Atobe replied.

"Well I better get going now-"

"Hey, do you want to go to a party with me this Saturday?" Atobe cut her before she managed to finish her sentence.

Jirou was speechless by the sudden invitation. Then she freaked out. "Ehhhh what party? And why are you asking me! This is so sudden Atobe kun!"

"It's a glamorous party at an expensive place with great people and all. Don't you wanna go?"

"I can't, you're practically a stranger to me. It is better if you go to such party with your girlfriend."

"Ah brush that, did I forget to mention, there will be a lot of delicious pastries, from simple cream puffs to a 5-storey ice cream cake that is of course prepared by great chefs from around the world."

Jirou's face went blank. Atobe sighed, maybe it is actually tougher than he thought to ask this girl out. "If you're not interested then it's fine, I-"

"Oh my god! That sounds so yummy! I wanna go! Please please pleaseeee Atobe kun! Take me with you." She clasped her hands together and gave him a puppy dog face.

Atobe blinked at her reaction, he couldn't believe it was this easy to convince her. Besides it was not like he lied anyway. But if she was meant to be his girlfriend someday Atobe would definitely hire a bodyguard for her. This world is too cruel for someone as simple minded as her.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Well, I'll pick you up at your house this Saturday. Make sure you wake up early because we have to do something about your looks."

"Whats wrong with my looks?" Jirou pouted with her arms intertwined behind her back.

"Well, you are-"Atobe paused for a moment, suddenly lost for words. He tried to find flaws in the girl but he couldn't. All he could see were her eyes that shone brilliantly in the sun and her long blonde hair flowing softly in accordance with the wind.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Everything."

"You're mean Atobe kun." She replied with her lips pursed.

"Whatever, just get up early on that day okay?"

"Hai hai, I'll see you this Saturday! Bye Atobe kun." she waved happily at Atobe. Atobe could hear her mumbling something about sweets as she walked away.

"Well, that was easy." He said to himself. "But what was that feeling just now?" Atobe touched his chest, wondering about the foreign sensation that seemed to have taken residence there.

"Ahhh it's probably nothing. Might be some stupid heartburn." Atobe brushed away the feeling and he drove away.

…..

Fuji Syusuke was staring into space at the dining table, a lot of things were running in his mind. A small part of it was thinking about his neighbor, Shiraishi.

Shiraishi has been acting distant towards him lately. He does not know why. Has he done something that offended him? He just does not know. He was cold towards Fuji. Everytime Fuji greets him in the morning it will be returned with monosyllabic replies which is very unlike his usual self. He used to talk a lot with Fuji whenever he had chance to. _Maybe I should invite him for dinner one day to mend our bond back._ Fuji sighed.

He also has another problem, a greater part of him has been thinking about Tezuka, a lot. He misses the older guy terribly. It has been almost a week since he last met Tezuka. Does Tezuka ever think about coming back? He wished he had Tezuka's number, but even then would he call him? Would he risk being turned away for the sake of meeting the older man ? He somehow feels like he would risk it, because this is Tezuka.

"Hmmm sensei?" A voice cut his thoughts abruptly.

Fuji turned his face towards Ryoma who was sitting next to him on the same dining table. He was too deep in thought that he almost forgot that he was having lunch with the little boy. "Yes Ryoma? Is there anything you want to ask?" He put on his smiling face.

"Err I don't mean to be rude… But ah umm why do I feel like we are having eel everyday? Does sensei have a craving?"

Fuji could feel his face burning with embarrassment. What should he tell the little boy? He always hoped that one day Tezuka will pop up at his front door and have lunch with him? That's why his everyday's menu will be Tezuka's favourite food? "A-aa it's nothing, there was a promotion at the supermarket. The eel was cheaper so I wouldn't want to miss the chance right?" Fuji laughed nervously.

Ryoma seemed to be buying it "Hmm, I guess you're right sensei, it's good to save." The little boy nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Yes Ryoma, now why don't you help me clean up the table, I feel extremely lazy today."

"Hai sensei!"

After they were done with the cleaning and washing, they both sat at the couch comfortably. Ryoma was doing his homework quietly while Fuji was still occupied with Tezuka. He wondered why he kept thinking about him. He still is not sure of the nature of his feelings towards Tezuka. Tezuka is definitely a friend. Well, he considers Tezuka as a friend, he does not know what he means to Tezuka though. Perhaps Tezuka thought of him as nothing more than a blind guy he happened to meet by accident.

All he knows is that he enjoys Tezuka's company very much. Sure the other man does not speak a lot, but just the presence of him somehow makes Fuji happy. Was it because he rarely ever gets any company besides Ryoma ? Fuji sighed, his mind is clouded and he could not think straight. There is nothing to think about, he is a friend, that's all. There is nothing more to this. His head reasoned the situation for him. No, that's not it, and you know it. So why are you lying to yourself ? His heart seemed to say something different.

He had always been a private person. Time and experience had made him that way. He learned the hard way that the world is a cruel place. He remembered how he was back then, those dark times when he had no anchor to hold on to in this world and he felt like he could just melt away and nobody would even realize it.

There was one person that he had allowed into his world back then. _Saeki Kojirou._ A smile formed on his lips as he remembered that name. Saeki was his first ever true friend. He remembered how he was, young, timid and new in the city with nobody by his side. Then Saeki came and he made everything a little brighter than it actually is. Everything has its time limit though and there came a time when Saeki had to leave.

Then the inevitable happened. His eyesight was robbed away from him and he felt like he could just die. He knew Saeki would have stayed behind and helped him in his darkest hours but he did not want to be the baggage holding Saeki behind and keeping him away from all the things he could have achieved, so he let him go. He let his only friend leave and threaded through the obstacles ahead in his world of constant darkness.

He never let anyone in his world after that. He had built a sanctuary of his own and he would not let anyone shatter it. It was lonely, but he felt safe and that was all that mattered.

He was perfectly fine living life the way he was until he met Tezuka. Tezuka. Why does Tezuka make him want to shatter the wall he had built around him ? He wanted to let Tezuka in. After the first time he met Tezuka he had wanted to see him again. He wanted to know more about him. Tezuka was a regular inhabitant of his mind now. He does not know if that it good or bad.

He wondered if what he felt for Tezuka is the same as what he had with Saeki. He pondered over it for some time before realizing he knew the answer all along. It was different with Saeki, the boy earned a place in his world little by little. Each time he was there by his side, each time he defended him from the ruthless kids who never seemed to leave Fuji alone, all those things and time made him trust Saeki with all his heart. But Tezuka was different. He barely knows the guy and yet he feels like he could trust him.

Fuji sighed. There was no point in thinking about this. Who knows, maybe Tezuka would never be back again after this. After all there isn't a need for him to be here.

His curiosity though was getting the better of him. He wanted to know as much as he can about Tezuka. He knew that Tezuka was older than him and that he was working as accountant. He knew that he was kind and caring by the way treats Ryoma. He somehow got the feeling that Tezuka was more on the traditional side and that he was a little old school. He wondered what he looked like.

"Ne Ryoma…"

"Yes sensei?" Ryoma looked up from his homework.

"Can I ask you something?" Fuji hesitated.

"Sure sensei! What do you want to know ?"

"A-ah well you see…Can you tell me how Tezuka san looks like?" Fuji does not know why he feels shy to ask this. He could not stop a blush from creeping up his face.

Ryoma was dumbfounded at first, but after seeing his sensei's state he grinned mischievously. "Ah, you really wanna know sensei ?"

Fuji nodded shyly while biting his lower lips. He usually does not give much thought about appearances but with Tezuka, he could not help being curious.

Ryoma faked a cough before he start. "Well... mister's head is bald! It shines whenever the light strikes his head! Just like super sentai!"

Fuji's face turned pale. "Ehh, Tezuka has a bald head?"

"Um hmm! And his tummy is big and bouncy! I like to jump on his tummy just like a trampoline!

"Big tummy? You mean belly fat?" Fuji could not believe what Ryoma just told him. He had tried to picture what Tezuka looked like on many occasions but never once did he imagine him this way.

"And his face is full with beard, like he has not shaved for months! Oh and he likes to pick his teeth with toothpicks! And that was the time I got to see his black teeth! Ewwww." Ryoma made a disgusting sound. "But mister is kind! I like him even though he looks like that!"

"Y-yeah he is kind despite the look…" Fuji does not know what to feel. He never thought Tezuka would look that that! But Ryoma was right, he is kind, that is all that matters. He has never judged someone based on their appearance before so why should he now ?

It was just that...This was Tezuka. He just pictured him a bit differently, a lot different actually. Not that any of this actually changed his perception towards Tezuka. He was not that shallow to just look at someone based on their appearances alone. What is inside also matters a great lot to him.

After seeing his sensei's state, Ryoma burst out laughing. "Sensei! You look funny!" Ryoma held his stomach while he laughed his head off.

Fuji cocked his head to a side. He was confused with Ryoma's reaction.

"I-I was just kidding sensei." He continued laughing.

"Ryoma! How mean!" Fuji pouted and pinched Ryoma's cheek.

"Ouch ouchh sensei, it hurts!"

"Now tell me the truth Ryoma!" Fuji demanded.

"Okay okay sensei, just let go of my cheek first."

Fuji crossed his arms.

"Well, mister is the most handsome guy I've ever seen! I wish mister is my dad so that I will grow up and look like mister!"

Fuji started to blush. "Really? He is that good looking? H-how about his eye color?"

"Ummm it looks like brown, maybe brown I guess and oh he wears glasses! Mister's hair is so cool! It's brown and very messy but it looks good on mister! Just like a model! Oh, and mister's body looks like he goes to gym every day! He looks like he can fight many bad guys."

Fuji's face was now as red as a tomato. The way Ryoma described Tezuka was the way someone would describe a prince charming. Truth be told, he did not expect Tezuka to look as what Ryoma just described, but based on his presence, his voice and the vibe surrounding him, Fuji could tell that Tezuka was an attractive guy.

"You miss mister don't you sensei?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji was silent for a moment and had a faraway look on his face."Yes, I miss him." He confessed to the little boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Chapter 12 is finally here! Sorry for the super long wait yea. Btw this chapter is mostly atoji, so all you tefu lovers out there be patient a little, lotsa tefu will be coming your way soon! As for my readers, thank you thank you thank you so muchhh for being patient and staying with this story. Those of you who messaged and left reviews (tammyneko, emilyplayzz, youki minaco, bebekanon, tightpants) you guys really brought a smile to my face, i'm really touched :))

 **Chapter 12**

Jirou woke up with a smile like she does every single morning. Today the smile was a little broader, it was Saturday. It was unusual for Jirou to be awake so early in the morning but she made an exception today, because Atobe had told her to do so. The thought of delicious desserts gave her a kickstart and she jumped out of bed. She took a shower and dressed in her best blouse and long skirt.

When she was done she skipped down the stairs to the living room, humming to herself. Jirou's grandma noticed her unusual behavior and asked "Are you going somewhere Ji chan? You look restless."

"Ah grandma! Good morning!" She ran to her grandma and kissed her cheek. "I'm going out with someone to a nice place today, maybe I'll be home a bit late tonight."

Her grandma's expression turned dreadful. "Ji chan is going out with someone? A guy?"

"Yup don't worry he is a nice guy grandma." Jirou reassured her grandma.

"Oh my, my Ji chan is already grown up, that guy will take you from me one day. I know this day will finally come."

"What are you talking about grandma, I'll be back tonight, it's not like I'm leaving you forever." Jirou looked at her grandma with wide, innocent eyes.

"Just look at you, my beautiful granddaughter is all grown up, you better take care of yourself out there. I don't believe it, now I'm finally letting you go."

"Grandmaaa stop it… You are being dramatic." Jirou rolled her eyes.

"I entrust you to that guy you love, he will take care of you instead of this old lady."

"Grandma he is not-"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the knock on the door.

"A minute please." Jirou went to the door and was greeted by the diva. Atobe was already in black tux with white shirt tucked inside black pants. Jirou does not know what to say, he looked majestic. She looked down at herself and for the first time feels underdressed.

"Ah Jirou dear, you look stunning." Atobe took Jirou's hand and kissed it.

"T-thank you." Jirou has a soft blush on her cheeks. No one ever kissed her hand before. She felt like she was a proper lady when he did that.

"Who is it Ji chan?" Jirou's grandma asked as she approached her granddaughter.

"Ah obasan, how are you?" Atobe greeted her

"You young man! What are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm taking your granddaughter out." Atobe said with an air of confidence around him.

"Ji chan! What's the meaning of this? How can I trust you with this strange man?"

"I told you grandma, it's just for tonight."

"Don't worry obasan, I'll take care of your granddaughter, you can sit at home peacefully drinking your hot green tea while watching some old sappy-romance dramas."

The old lady glared at Atobe. "You better take care of her young man! I'll cut your head if something happens to her."

"Hai hai old lady, now go start boiling some hot water for your tea." Atobe tried hushing her away.

"We have to go now grandma, take care." She kissed her grandma again before leaving.

"Now Atobe kun! Shall we go?" She said, barely able to keep herself from bouncing up and down. Just thinking about the sweet treats she will devour later was enough to give her a sugar rush.

"Yes my darling, since you're so excited we should leave this instant." Atobe winked at Jirou's grandma as he lead Jirou out of the house.

The old lady could only watch them worriedly. Well, this was the first time her beloved granddaughter was going out with someone. _And with a guy like that too!_ She thought to herself frustratedly. She hopes her granddaughter will be fine. Jirou has always been the type of person who only sees the good in people. Maybe this guy does have a little goodness in him she thought to herself. Beneath the extravagant i'm-better-than-everyone front that he keeps up there might just be a good person hiding inside. She hopes her Jirou could bring out that side of him.

…..

"Whoaaa I have never ridden in this kind of car before! And it only has 2 seats?" Jirou exclaimed excitedly while Atobe started the engine.

"Geez, what kind of car did you ride on before? A truck?"

"Nope, I've never ridden a truck before. Woo the seat is comfortable! I feel like bouncing on it!"

"No, you can't." Atobe replied nonchalantly.

"Oh my, the seat is becoming hot! I'm burning!"

Atobe sighed. "It's because of the heater in the seat."

"Ahh is that so…" Jirou became quiet, her attention now focused on the scenery outside the window as the car started moving.

Atobe does not know if he should be grateful by the fact that Jirou has stopped rambling. He somehow wants to hear her voice. Her voice was soft and it reminds him of the waves in the sea.

There was silence before Atobe decided to speak. "Hey, I forgot to remind you, you're going to the party as my date, so I'm expecting you to behave like one." He winked at her.

"You mean I have to act like i'm your girlfriend?"

"Act? Just be my girlfriend for tonight. You don't have to act."

"But I like acting… That is something that I'm very good at." Jirou answered with a pout.

Atobe sighed. "Do whatever you want."

"Hai my love! Be awed by my talent!" Jirou answered excitedly while patting Atobe's shoulder continuously. She then continued watching the scenery outside.

Atobe was amused, so the acting has started already? _Be awed by my talent?_ Well that sounds familiar Atobe thought to himself.

His attention shifted to the girl again, he wondered why she was not as enthusiastic to go out with him like all the other girls. Sure she seems really excited to go to the party with him but he could tell that Jirou was thinking about things other than him. The food is of course the major factor here. Is he not handsome enough for this typical girl? Atobe was feeling a little self conscious now. He glanced at the back mirror. Well he looked flawless, nothing could challenge his beauty. He simply shrugged, maybe her perception towards him will change by the end of the day.

The car came to a halt and Atobe parked in front of a prestigious beauty saloon. Atobe and Jirou got off from the car and headed in.

"Atobe sama, welcome! What brought you here to my humble abode?" The shop owner greeted Atobe enthusiastically. She is used to serving well-known customers in her salon but Atobe is definitely a guy worth pleasing of.

"I want you to prepare her for a company party tonight. Make sure she looks her best." Atobe shoved Jirou to the lady.

The lady looked at Jirou intently, sizing her up. Jirou felt timid under the stare. "My, this is easy. Look at her, she just needs a few touch up here and there and a dress and she surely would be a heartbreaker tonight!" The owner clasped her hands together.

"Well that was what I intended to do." Atobe flicked his hair with a smirk.

"Please have a sit while I prepare your girl Atobe sama. Come along girl." The lady led Jirou further into the salon. Few ladies followed them afterwards.

Atobe sat at the couch, he took a magazine and read it. A little after an hour, he started to yawn. He lazily flipped the magazine and checked his watch every second. The sound of the door opening startled him.

"We're done Atobe sama." The lady presented her work to Atobe.

Atobe stared at Jirou intently, she looked beautiful! Her face was tainted with light makeup that made her appear natural. Her hair was tied in an old fashion bun with a few strands falling at her back. Of all, she was wearing a white cocktail dress that fall just above her knees. The dress sure did a very good job of hugging her body at all the right places. Atobe gulped at the sight. A pearl collar necklace nicely adorned her neck. Atobe didn't know why, but his heart suddenly started to beat faster than usual.

"What do you think Atobe sama?" The lady asked after the long silence.

Jirou looked at Atobe shyly, she is not used to wearing dresses like this with jewelries hanging on her body. And the way Atobe was looking at her made her blush.

"She is fine." Atobe answered curtly, his eyes averted to the other side. He took his platinum card and handed it to the lady.

"I'm glad you're satisfied with my service Atobe sama, excuse me for a moment." She said and left to the cashier counter, leaving Jirou and Atobe to themselves.

"This dress is quite tight." Jirou remarked cutely. "I don't really like it…" she squirmed in her dress.

Atobe looked at Jirou, he smiled a little. "Bear with it, it is just for tonight."

Jirou was a little taken aback by the remark. Atobe rarely speaks with that tone."But I like what she did to my hair, it is nice. I like the style. It makes me feel like a princess!" Jirou added with a grin.

"Ah."

The lady came back and returned the card to Atobe. "Enjoy your day and please come again Atobe sama."

Atobe nodded and left the salon with Jirou trailing behind him. He kept glancing at Jirou during the ride. Somehow when their eyes met his heart skipped a bit. Jirou simply gave him a wide smile. He does not know why his heart reacted that way, all he knows is that Jirou looked really nice in the dress.

She is so pleasing to the eyes such that Atobe couldn't get tired of looking at her. Jirou was of course oblivious to this and did not notice all the little glances that came her way. Her eyes were transfixed on the view outside the window. Atobe could tell that Jirou has never been outside her little town. He smiled a little, he was glad he decided to take her to the party. It was refreshing to have her by his side rather than all the voluptuous blondes he's used to who never stopped trying to be his one and only.

The car that they were riding finally came to a stop, awakening Jirou from her enjoyable sightseeing. She looked with childlike wonder at the building that stood magnificently before them.

Atobe got out and opened the door for Jirou, extending one hand towards her.

"Aww Atobe kun, you're really making me feel like a princess now." Jirou giggled and took his hand. Her dress hitched up as she got out of the car, revealing a little too much of her thighs. Atobe gulped and look the other way.

The two made their way side by side into the hotel. The interior of the hotel was nothing short of grand and glamorous. Rich people were scattered around the lobby, flaunting their high-class attires, tuxedos, hats, jewelleries, shimmering dresses, and designer bags.

"Look at this place, it's so beautiful!" Jirou gawked at the sight in front of her. To her, it is a completely different world. One that she has never been a part of. The only parties she has known of were birthday parties with cakes and balloons and party hats.

"Well, should I say, welcome to my world." Atobe smirked and lifted his arm slightly as a hint.

Jirou was confused by the gesture at first. After seeing several couples walking into the grand ballroom in a similar pattern - girls clasping the arms of the guys- Jirou finally understood. She held Atobe's arm with a giggle. "I'm so excited Atobe kun!"

Atobe thought he felt a bolt of electricity shooting in his body for a moment, similar to the one he experienced when Jirou held his hand just now, but he simply brushed it off.

"Just behave when we get inside okay?"

"Hmm ump!" They both walked along the red carpet into the hotel.

The moment they walked in, a group of people swarmed around Atobe, shaking his hand and immediately launching into business talk with him. Jirou looked at him and thought to herself _is Atobe kun famous or something? How come everyone here knows him?_ Her eyes trailed around the room, trying to find the food aisle.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice greeted her. Jirou turned around and found herself surrounded by several guys. They seemed young and of course were dressed immaculately like everybody else in the room.

"I see you came here with Atobe. My, you sure are different from all his previous well how do i put this, well his previous conquests." The guys snickered a little.

Jirou blinked at them, not sure what they were talking about or how to respond. Their eyes raked her from top to bottom.

It was a known thing that Atobe has always been particular about picking his date for this party that is held annually. The girl that accompanies him always ended up having every male's attention by the end of the night. This year though seemed to be a little different. The girl he picked this year was unlike all the previous females who were almost always tall, leggy, well-endowed blondes clad in tight, body hugging attires and covered in tonnes of makeup. This girl looked sweet, demure and innocent in an almost childlike way. Oh, and certainly beautiful and she is not even covered in a thick layer of makeup.

"Care to tell me your name sweetheart? You look really beautiful you know." One of the guys said.

Atobe finally realized Jirou was not by his side and walked towards her. "Ogawa…" He retorted coldly at the guy who was eyeing Jirou.

"Ahh the famous Atobe Keigo...how are you?" Ogawa smirked at him.

"Fine."

"May I know, who is this very beautiful girl?" Ogawa said in adoration, lifting his palm, indicating Jirou. Jirou gave an uncomfortable smile, not used on hearing such praises.

"Ah, finally you asked after the long stare, this lovely girl right here is my girlfriend and I'll be grateful if all of you don't look at her like you're gonna eat her up." Atobe put his arms around Jirou.

All of them looked at each other, feeling slightly ashamed to be outed like that. One of the guys let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, it can't be helped, she is… different."

"I'm very particular in choosing my date, so only the best will be the one." Atobe said as he pulled Jirou closer to him. This only added a blush to Jirou's face.

The group of guys wondered if the girl in front of them is really as 'innocent' as she looks. If she is, why would she be with a womanizer like Atobe?

"Well, well, what do we have here? Where did you meet her? I'm sure this is something extraordinary, did you finally come to your senses and decided to look for a good wife instead of a plaything?" Another guy, Terasaka came and joined the small group. He is also a well known playboy among the businessmen.

Atobe despised this guy. He has always been after his girls in the past. Not that Atobe cares, the girls were almost like his leftovers when Terasaka picked them up. Atobe simply hates the fact that Terasaka had the nerve to consider himself a rival to Atobe. His standard is too low to become his rival.

"Well, I'm just dating someone that caught my eyes, and this beauty just happened to be the one." Atobe said while planting a kiss on Jirou's cheek. "It's not like I'm picking up someone else's leftover." He added with a smirk.

Terasaka glared at Atobe. "Well if that is so, care to tell us how you both met?"

"Aa what is this now? Is this a showbiz interview? I'm pretty sure it isn't? If you wanna know so much about my life, you can always watch it on Tv."

This remark earned Atobe another hard glare from Terasaka. The people could sense the growing tension and backed off.

"I believe he's right. We came here to discuss business." A voice cut them sternly. They all turned their heads towards the source. It was Tezuka Kunimitsu. The tension in the air cleared a little. All the people have always respected Tezuka and knew he has no concern for petty arguments like this.

"Tezuka san." They greeted him politely.

Atobe smirked at his friend, he always comes at the right time.

To Atobe's relief the group of guys started dispersing to other parts of the room leaving him there with Tezuka.

"Annoying, vile guys those lot are." Atobe said to his best friend with a click of his tongue. The two were joined by several men of high position in their respective companies.

Before long, talk of business erupted around them. They discussed currency, investments, stocks, new projects, future trends and the current situation of their company. The crowd around them expanded as more people joined them in the conversation.

Jirou was getting bored with every passing moment. She has no idea whatsoever about the things that the people around her were talking about. She couldn't relate to any of it. _What kind of party is this anyway?_ She kept asking herself. She also noticed that the guy who talked to Atobe rudely earlier kept looking at her. _Whats wrong with him?_

Jirou threw little glances at the buffet table every now and then. She could not see clearly from where she was standing but she could tell there were a lot of delicious food there. She wanted to eat the desserts so much. She could already feel her stomach churning, wanting to be filled up by the delicious food. She looked at Atobe who was not showing any signs of ending the conversation soon. She sighed.

Atobe noticed the restless Jirou who kept eyeing the food. He leaned down and whispered in her ears. "You can start feasting now you know, I'll be there when I'm done."

Jirou looked at Atobe with gleaming eyes. "Really Atobe kun?"

Atobe just nodded with a smile and continued with the discussion.

Tezuka noticed the way Atobe smiled at the girl. It was actually a smile, not his usual trademark smirk. It's a rare occasion to see him smile like that. This girl must be special then. Tezuka looked at the girl whom now he knows is called Jirou. He doubts she is here just to be seen with Atobe and get the spotlight for a little while. She seems nice. He hopes this might be the girl who will finally change his best friend from the womanizer he is now to a one woman man.

Jirou tried to contain her excitement as she walked over to the buffet table. Not many people were there. Most of them were still standing in small groups chatting about work and the economy with a glass of champagne in their hands. _More food for me then._ Jirou thought to herself happily. Atobe was right, she really was impressed by the food. Arrays and arrays of food were arranged on the table, from fancy cheese to a huge chocolate fountain. Jirou licked her lips, not knowing where to start. She was about to grab a blueberry tart when she noticed a hand was already there. She looked up to see a cute teenage boy with soft blond hair blinking back at her.

"I'm sorry, were you going to have this?" The boy said apologetically.

"Yes, but it's okay, there is a lot more." Jirou smiled at him.

"Ah where are my manners, I'm Sawada Tooru by the way, chief executive of Sawada company." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Chief executive ?" Jirou cocked her head to the side, but when the words finally sunk in she squealed in shock. "Ehhhh but you are so young? Are you sure you are a CEO?"

The boy chuckled. "Yes, I get that a lot, I'm only nineteen. My father is ill, and since i'm his only son he handed me the company for the moment while he is recovering. You can call it a temporary CEO."

"Waaa that's great Tooru chan, you can handle a big company at such a young age." Jirou looked at him in admiration.

The boy was taken aback by the nickname he just received from someone who is practically a stranger.

"I have a lot of people helping me manage the company...so it is not actually a problem. But to be honest I don't really like the business world very much, I prefer teaching more." He confessed shyly while scratching his cheek.

"Wow, that's very noble of you. Well, actually that's my passion too. In fact, I'm a teacher at Minamata kindergarten." Jirou's face lit up as she talked about her job. She loves the children at the school and enjoys working with them. Personally she's always found it easier to connect with a child than an adult.

Sawada could not believe his eyes, the beautiful lady in front of him is a teacher. What is a teacher doing among the businessmen here?

"You are teacher? That's great… ah sorry I don't know your name?"

"I'm Akutagawa Jirou! You can call me Jirou."

Sawada has never heard the name before, she surely is not from the business world. "Jirou san, may I ask who is your partner tonight?"

"Ouh, you mean my date?" Jirou had a haughty smile on her face. "It's Atobe kun." Jirou told him proudly, happy that she finally gets to showcase her acting skills.

"Atobe? As in Atobe Keigo?" Sawada enquired.

"Yup, I believe that's his name." Jirou said while flicking her hair which was intended to make her look graceful but failed.

The boy couldn't digest the fact, Atobe is dating a kindergarten teacher? He must have knocked his head somewhere. But Sawada doesn't mind, he likes her company. She has a sweet tooth too, just like him.

"Jirou san, would you join you me for the desserts, as you can see I'm all alone. My sister went somewhere with some women, surely to gossip." He chuckled lightly.

"I would love to eat with a cute boy like you! Come on let's pick all the desserts here, I wanna eat them all!" Jirou said enthusiastically.

"That's right Jirou san, let's eat them all!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Sorry guys that I disappeared just like that but hey here i am now! Hope you enjoy this chapter :-))**

Sounds of people chatting illuminated the party organized by the business association council. Atobe and Tezuka stood and chatted a little.

"So, you came huh? Alone I assume?" Atobe said mockingly while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ah." Tezuka didn't give it much thought. He's come to the party alone for as long as he can remember. Besides nobody has caught his eye. _Until now._ His heart whispered. Tezuka wondered what would happen if he brought Fuji to this party.

"Che Tezuka, you can always bring that someone you know, and I'm sure that someone will be glad to crossdress for you." Atobe winked at him.

Tezuka blinked at Atobe. _How does he do that? How does he know exactly what i'm thinking about. Wait a minute, why does Atobe know about Fuji?_ Tezuka eyed Atobe from the corner of his eyes. He should have known this was coming, this is Atobe after all and no secret can escape him, thanks to that personal investigator of his. What he really is surprised about is the fact that Atobe has managed to keep his mouth shut until now.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "That someone is just a friend."

"A friend? You guys haven't done anything yet?"

"No." Tezuka replied bluntly.

"Come on Tezuka, don't be so slow. Confess soon. I believe you both have mutual feelings."

Tezuka sighed "Atobe, it's not that easy. I need to take account of everything before making any move."

"What is this? The great Tezuka Kunimitsu is scared of taking a little risk?"

Tezuka chose to ignore Atobe. He doesn't even know if Fuji likes him that way.

Atobe didn't want to probe any further. His eyes suddenly caught something that might be helpful. "Ah, look at that Tezuka." Atobe pointed at his executive secretary, Oshitari Yuushi.

"What about him?" Tezuka raised his brow. He knew Oshitari Yuushi from college too. They used to hang out together back then.

"You see the redhead next to him?"

Tezuka looked at the said person, the redhead was smaller builded and had a certain grace about him. He was talking to Oshitari with bright eyes.

"Mukahi Gakuto, he is Oshitari's lover."

Tezuka almost choked on the champagne he was drinking. That was not what he expected Atobe to say. _Oshitari has a male lover ?_ He knew Oshitari back then and he never showed any sign of homosexuality. Tezuka sighed inwardly when he realized he himself never showed any sign of homosexuality, until he met Fuji that is. A lot of things were going on in his mind but he replied Atobe with a single, monotonous, "Ah."

"They've been harboring feelings for each other since middle school, but like so many ignorant fools, Oshitari did nothing about it. Then one day, he realized nothing is worth losing the other, so he confessed. He took all the risks and look how happy he is now."

Tezuka looked at them with envy. They have something he does not have, something he might never have.

"Ah, everything was good except the family reaction of course. Well, that was quite expected. Oshitari was almost disowned by his father." Atobe laughed wholeheartedly at the fact. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

"But his determination saved it all and look how happy both of them are now. There is no need for them to hide from the society anymore." Atobe said after wiping his tears from laughing.

"And how exactly is the society treating them? Not all rainbows and sunshine I assume." Tezuka fixed his glasses pretending to not really care about the answer when in fact he was really curious to know.

"Well, there'll always be little talks and little glances now and then but I say ignore them all. Oshitari's close friends and lover accepts him for who he is, is that not all that matters? Who cares about other people, no point in pleasing others if the cost is our own happiness."

Atobe looked straight at Tezuka. He knows how Tezuka is, he never does anything out of the norm. He hopes his friend will one day learn to find his own happiness even if it means hurting some people in the process.

Tezuka cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"How about you? Who's that girl? She doesn't look like your past lovers." Tezuka looked at Jirou's direction. She and Sawada were already settled on a big round table with a lot of desserts surrounding them.

"Ah, I almost forgot about her, she is my date. My, my, look at her, she's already made a friend. She and that Sawada kid sure are getting along well." Atobe watched Jirou with amusement. She was devouring the desserts with clear delight on her face. Subconsciously, a small smile made its way to his face.

"Come, let me introduce you to her." Atobe walked to their direction. Tezuka followed on cue.

Jirou looked up and smiled when she saw Atobe approaching her.

"Atobe kun." She grinned excitedly at his presence. Sawada looked at Atobe's direction at the mention of his name.

"Jirou dear, I see you've already made friends with this little boy here."

"Yes, Tooru chan is a good company! And he is so cute too!" Jirou grinned.

"Ah, already on first name basis, I'm impressed."

Sawada stood and bowed politely at Atobe. "Atobe san, your date is lovely. I'm impressed by your choice of date for tonight. We had a good time together"

"Don't flatter me too much kid. I've already receive a lot of compliments today" Atobe replied arrogantly.

Sawada saw Tezuka approaching them and turned bright red. Atobe smirked, he took this as an indicator that Tezuka is around.

"Tezuka, let me introduce you to my girl, this is Jirou, Jirou this is my friend Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Akutagawa Jirou! Nice to meet you Tezuka san. I'm Atobe kun's girlfriend." Jirou introduced herself as she clasped Atobe's arm.

"Ah, likewise." Tezuka nodded at her.

Atobe leaned down and whispered softly to Jirou. "He is the one who is madly in love with Fuji Syusuke."

"Ehhh really? You're so handsome Tezuka san!" Jirou spurted out.

"A-ah thank you." Tezuka replied awkwardly. He had no idea what Atobe had been whispering to the girl. He know very well Atobe has tendency of exaggerating things.

Atobe continued whispering. "And the Sawada kid is hopelessly in love with this Tezuka here."

Jirou looked piteously at Sawada. "I'm sorry Tooru chan."

Sawada was bewildered by what Jirou said. "What are you saying Jirou san?"

"Nothing Tooru chan." she laughed nervously before turning to Tezuka. "Tezuka san, join me and Tooru chan for desserts."

"I'm fine Akutagawa san. I don't like sweets and besides I'm already leaving."

"That is fast Tezuka, even for you." Atobe replied in surprise.

"I have some work to be done-"

"Kunimitsu!" A woman's voice cut him. All of them turned to look at the source.

A woman with long dark hair approached them. She was wearing a long dress with a high cut revealing her long and sexy leg. The low cut neck did nothing to hide her well endowed breast. Her attire which frankly leaves little to imagination earned glances from nearly everyone around them, but who could blame her, it would be a shame to hide that body.

"She is so beautiful…" Jirou gawked silently.

"Who doesn't know her, the beastly beauty from Sawada Corporation, Sawada Sayuki." Atobe informed Jirou.

"I didn't notice you were here." She said sexily, one finger decorated with long manicured nail trailed down Tezuka's arm.

"I've been discussing some business with few men."

"I see…" She drawled. "You haven't been returning any of my calls lately Kunimitsu. Why is that hmm?" She cocked her head to the side and pouted her lips.

Atobe started to fold his arms and watched the scene with amusement clear on his face. He wished he'd something like popcorn for such scene. Jirou looked at Atobe with a puzzled face while Sawada was just trying look away embarrassedly.

"I was busy." Tezuka's reply came curtly.

"That's so mean of you Kunimitsu, I've been quite lonely you know." She complained.

"Well, that isn't really any of my concern Sayuki san."

Sayuki chuckled a little. "Always with your straight forward answers Kunimitsu. Well that's what I like about you." She said seductively as she pressed her body closer to Tezuka.

"Sayuki san-"

Atobe couldn't hold back his laughter, he laughed his head off at the scene playing in front of him.

All of them looked at Atobe like he is a mad man. Tezuka simply raised his brow at his friend's antics.

"What a lucky guy you are Tezuka. Even with that personality of yours, you still are a woman magnet. I'm so jealous of you."

Sayuki puffed frustratingly at Atobe and she crossed her arms.

"Now excuse me and my date, we need to feast. Enjoy your time Tezuka." Atobe patted his friend's shoulder and swiftly grabbed Sayuki's hand. "And you too gorgeous." He kissed her hand and winked at her before leaving with Jirou.

"Tooru chan." Sayuki startled her brother who seemed to be in daze with Atobe's performance.

"A-ah i'm sorry, excuse me too Tezuka san. I need to use the washroom." Sawada also left immediately.

The two watched as the small figure disappeared from their sight.

"So you've met my brother it seems?"

"Ah, he is a good kid. I believe he can lead your company very well."

Sayuki shrugged as she took a glass of wine from a serving boy. "Well my dad told me that I should take the position instead. He's been worrying about Tooru. Tooru does not favor the business world that much."

Tezuka took a while to digest the fact before he replied. "I see."

"He always wanted to be a teacher, business is not exactly his best pursuit." Sayuki sipped her wine as she talked about her brother.

Tezuka just nodded at her. Sayuki watched Tezuka from the corner of her eyes. "If that happens, we will be spending time quite a lot don't you think? And I will be very happy." She smiled genuinely at Tezuka. Her eyes twinkled with joy which was very unlike herself.

Tezuka looked at the woman for a moment before he answered. "Ah."

"Kunimitsu." Sayuki started seriously. Frown was starting to form on her forehead. She put the glass on the nearest table and took Tezuka's larger hand into hers. "When will you open your heart for me? Am I not beautiful enough?"

Tezuka sighed. _There she goes again._ "I have to admit you're attractive Sayuki, it's just-"

"What else do you want Kunimitsu? I'll give you anything you've ever desired. You and I will make a good couple. Your looks and mine combined will no doubt create beautiful offsprings. I'll be a good wife to you. More importantly, you know how much it will profit both of our companies if we are together don't you? Don't you want all of that?"

Tezuka gently removed his hand from Sayuki's grip. He closed his eyes to calm his frustration.

Sayuki balled her hands into fists. "Is there someone else ?"

Tezuka hesitated at first, it is still too early to confirm it. Plus he does not know if the other person feels the same way. "Well, you can assume that."

Sayuki chose to stay silent before she spoke with amusement clear in her voice. "I can hear uncertainty in your voice. Why is that Kunimitsu?" She stared into Tezuka's hazel eyes searching for an answer.

Tezuka simply stared back at her, he could not respond to her.

"Well, whatever you're thinking now, I can tell it is indefinite. Which also means I still have my chance. I just need to keep trying ne?" Her lips curled into a smile.

Tezuka could not even begin to describe Sayuki's persistence. Why is she trying so hard ? She is too stubborn for her own good. Tezuka sighed mentally. What is it about him that Sayuki wants so much ? Is it the chance to be wife of one of Japan's most promising CEO ? Does she want him for his titles ? But he could sense that Sayuki actually does care for him. He sighed again. She deserves better, she deserves happiness which he can't give her. He just wishes that she would understand there are many other guys out there who can make her happier than he ever could.

"Please stop this Sayuki." Tezuka said in a soft voice. He does not want to hurt her.

"I won't stop until you're mine Kunimitsu." She replied determinedly. "And I'll make sure it happens soon."

Sayuki placed a quick peck on Tezuka's lips and strode away leaving Tezuka with a headache starting to form.

What a persistent woman.

….

"Atobe kun! You couldn't simply kiss someone's hand in front of your girlfriend!" Jirou puffed and crossed her arms.

"God Jirou, don't make a big deal out of it. It was only a gentlemanly gesture you know." Atobe answered nonchalantly. "Besides, she really is my type of woman. I would do anything to get her to bed."

Jirou pouted. "But still, you can't do that. It is inappropriate to do that in front me! You are not cooperating! This pretend game is not fun anymore!" Jirou stomped her feet a little.

"My my, is my 'girlfriend' upset now?" Atobe cooed playfully. Jirou really does look cute being all upset like that Atobe thought to himself.

"Hmmm maybe… Because I'm your girlfriend right? Jirou answered cutely. "Of course I'll get jealous if my boyfriend kissed someone else."

"Aww you're jealous, how sweet is that" Atobe smirked playfully.

"Well, pretending is something that i'm good at… I must've really absorbed into this girfriend character." Jirou shrugged.

Atobe stared at Jirou, he was getting tired of her runting. Suddenly the current music was replaced with _Por Una Cabeza_. The music is suitable for waltz. Some couples have made their way for a dance.

"Stop complaining about the stupid pretending game, now join me for a dance." Atobe took Jirou's hand and pulled her to the open space in the middle of the room.

"B-but I don't know how to dance." Jirou quickly took her hand from Atobe.

"Nonsense, even a kid knows how to dance. Now give me your hand and put your other hand on my shoulder." Atobe instructed the fidgeting Jirou.

Jirou did as what Atobe said timidly, blush was starting to form on her cheeks. "Now what Atobe kun?"

Atobe settled his hand at the small of her back to pull her gently against his body. He didn't start moving his feet right away, instead he leaned in, his mouth hovering just next to her ear.

"Follow my steps." He whispered and started moving in accordance to the music.

The movement first was awkward, stepping on Atobe's feet was no longer uncommon and at one point Jirou almost trip but thank god Atobe was fast enough to get back their balance. After few moments, the dance become smooth as the music coaxed them into familiar pattern of waltz.

"Wow this actually surprised me, your dancing is actually much better than your acting." Atobe mused.

"Ehhhhh, my acting is good! Everything went smoothly just now. Just to let you know, I was chosen as the main lead during my high school play." Jirou said smugly.

"But honey, your acting sucks, accept the truth."

Jirou pouted and her eyes formed a slit. "You have one bad mouth."

"Facts for the day, with this same bad mouth I managed to bed almost all the beautiful woman in Tokyo." Atobe smirked.

Jirou eyes trailed to the crowd. "They are all weird people" she mumbled quietly. "How could they sleep with someone they don't love?"

Atobe looked at the girl in front of him, innocence written on her big, expressive eyes. He was about to shoot her with some sarcastic remark but something restrained him from doing so.

"Well, humans are very impulsive creatures, there's no telling what they will do." He pulled her closer to his chest and swayed her in tune with the music.

Jirou laughed when the dance started to get aggressive. The two danced their way into the night. Atobe was surprised at himself, this is the first time he's danced this long with a girl without making any moves on her. Somehow he feels contented just having Jirou in his arms. Atobe gulped, he never gets feelings like this.

Jirou too was enjoying herself. The music finally came to an end and they stopped dancing.

"Well look at the time, I need to send you home before your granny starts looking for us here."

Jirou chuckled childishly. "Exactly, that is what she will do if I'm not home soon."

"She is one energetic old woman I can tell." Atobe remarked amusedly.

"Yup, my grandma can take down a bull if she wants to." Jirou nodded in agreement.

"More reason for me not to mess with her beloved granddaughter. Let's go now." Atobe took Jirou's hand and led her out of the hotel.

Terasaka watched the two disappear from the party, rage evident in his eyes. He mumbled something before gulping down the last of his champagne.

…

The drive home was quiet and the car finally pulled up in front of Jirou's gate. The light at the porch immediately turned on the moment they arrived.

Atobe walked Jirou to the door. He drew in a sharp breath and placed his hand in his pocket. "Well this is the end. I have to say this, thank you for being my girlfriend for today. You did nothing much but I did quite enjoy the company."

"No problem, I enjoyed myself too! It's been so long since I had so much fun!" Jirou said with eyes sparkling.

"Really ? You enjoyed today?" Atobe looked at her earnestly.

"Of course!" Jirou exclaimed.

Atobe felt the sudden impulse to kiss Jirou. "Let's end this like a proper date shall we?"

"How is that?" Jirou asked perplexedly.

"We kiss." He sounded confident on the outside but his insides were crumbling a little. _This girl is gonna be the death of me._ He thought to himself.

"Ehhhh is that compulsory?" Jirou blinked in surprise.

"Yes, it's supposed to be the highlight of the day you know. The goodbye kiss. It's there in every single movie, I thought a splendid actress like you would know." Atobe looked at her.

"I see…" Jirou looked away, deep in thought.

Atobe leaned in close to her and brushed a finger across her lips. "You've never been kissed before have you?" He whispered in her ears.

Jirou slapped his finger away. "Of course! You-you are the first guy to be standing this close to me." She took a step backwards, face all red.

Atobe closed the distance between them. "So what do you say, shall we end this the proper way?"

"F-fine let's do this kissing thing. Close your eyes Atobe kun."

Atobe smirked and did as he was told. "As you wish princess."

Jirou stared at those lips in front of her. She noticed how sweaty her hands were and how fast her heartbeat was. She gathered her courage and landed a quick peck on Atobe's lips. "That should be enough." She said, blushing madly.

Atobe's eyes widened before he recovered. The kiss was short, very short but good. He had his usual smug face back on before Jirou could notice how flustered he actually was. "That's not how you kiss someone, let me teach you the proper way." He pulled Jirou to his chest and captured her lips.

Jirou was shocked at first, she tried to pull away but Atobe was so strong. She finally gave in and let him kiss her. Atobe moved his mouth skillfully over Jirou's small lips. He nibbled on her lower lip prompting her to open her mouth and let him in. She tasted sweet, probably from the desserts she ate. For the first time in his life Atobe could see fireworks in his head. He ran his hand through her hair and deepened the kiss, hungry to taste every inch of her.

Jirou was starting to feel weak from the kiss, she was also out of breath. Atobe sensing this, reluctantly broke their kiss. Her knees wobbled a little as he let go and he quickly supported her.

Jirou's breath was ragged as she took a large gulp of air. She bit her lower lip which feels a little chapped, but in a good way.

Atobe looked at her and all he could think of was going for another round of kiss. "I think we should date for real." He said all of a sudden. He looked away the moment he said that, not believing that those words actually escaped his mouth.

Jirou blushed so furiously that Atobe could actually feel the heat emanating from her. She freed herself of his hold and ran towards the door. Next thing Atobe heard was the door closing in his face. All he could think of was how empty his hands feel now that he was no longer touching her.

"Oh god." He whispered to himself. He knew everything would be different from this moment on. Someone had actually touched his heart, his heart that had been empty for the longest time. He walked to his car slowly, turning around to stare at the door every few seconds.

Behind the door, Jirou still has not recovered from the kiss. Her heart was beating hard against her rib cage. This was the first time she's ever felt like this way. She touched her lips and could still feel the warmth of the mouth that was there moments ago. She wondered if Atobe really meant what he said. It was definitely going to be a long day she thought to herself.

A/N : Thanks a bunch to those of you who remained faithful to this story despite the not so regular updates. Love you guys (^3^)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys! Here is the new chap! Hope you'll enjoy this. Ohh and thank you very much to those who reviewed for the last chap and the chaps before! I really appreciate it! Thanks a bundle! Love you all!

 **Chapter 14**

"The chicken is cooked, salad has been prepared, miso soup is done, apple juice is ready... hurmm what else?" Fuji tapped his chin as he thinks. "I guess everything is done." Fuji smiled contentedly.

Fuji had invited Shiraishi for dinner. He just wanted to be in good terms with Shiraishi again. He was glad the latter agreed because he could not handle the cold silence between them anymore. Fuji had no idea why Shiraishi seemed a little distant with him lately. Nothing really happened that could cause that as far as he knew. Shiraishi had helped him a lot when he first moved into his apartment. He helped Fuji adjust to his surroundings and always offered a helping hand whenever he needs it and for that he could not thank him enough. Whatever this drift was between them, Fuji wanted it to end and so he invited Shiraishi to dinner.

He took off his apron and went to the couch for a rest. He was just about to land his butt when the knock on the door startled him. _Who might that be? Is it Shiraishi? Weird, it's a little too early._

Fuji walked to the door. He opened the door slightly, not knowing who the person is. "Yes?"

The first thing Fuji noticed was the smell of the person. It was an earthy scent with a hint of leather and sandalwood. _Tezuka._ Fuji gulped, waiting for the person to speak.

Tezuka's heart fluttered at the sight in front of him, the blue-eyed angel that he had been yearning to see for the past few weeks. He missed that beautiful face.

"Fuji, how are you?" Tezuka started politely.

Fuji's eyes widened a fraction as he heard the familiar baritone voice. His heart made a somersault. _It really is Tezuka._

"Tezuka? What are you doing here?" Fuji didn't know what had taken control of his mind, he was beyond happy. He thought Tezuka would never come back since he had not visited him in a while. A genuine smile graced Fuji's lips.

"I uhh wanted to see if you're okay." Tezuka's eyes never left Fuji's blue ones. He then caught sight of Fuji's beautiful smile. It was like sunshine, it warms his heart and his own lips carved a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Fuji replied cheerfully.

Seeing Fuji rooted at the doorstep, Tezuka asked politely "Can I come in?"

"Oh y-yes yes, sure." Fuji moved aside and let Tezuka in.

Tezuka's eyes caught the dining table which was lined with food.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tezuka turned to look at Fuji.

Fuji suddenly remembered his plans with Shiraishi. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I invited Shiraishi for dinner. He should be here in a few minutes."

The name Shiraishi rang a bell. _Ahh that guy._ Images of the guy with dirty blonde hair who lives next door filled his mind. He hated the way the guy looked at Fuji. He knew he likes Fuji and that somehow angers him a little. It is immature he knows considering the fact that he has no ties whatsoever with Fuji but he cannot stop the surge of jealousy surrounding him. The thought of the two of them having dinner together does not please him.

Tezuka cleared his throat and reluctantly said. "I suppose I should leave, I don't want to be a bother to the two of you, maybe I could come another time."

"Eh no, you just came. It will be rude of me to let you leave." _Please stay!_ "Why don't you join us? I think Shiraishi will like that, he is a really friendly person." Fuji suggested eagerly.

"I would love that." Tezuka's answer came like a bullet train. He would be uncomfortable he knows, but it is better than the thought of Shiraishi and Fuji alone in the house.

"That's great Tezuka! I'm sure you and Shiraishi will get along well." Fuji replied cheerfully.

….

The three of them sat at the dining table with Shiraishi and Tezuka sitting across each other and Fuji in the middle. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Fuji does not know what was going on. Shiraishi is normally very chatty and Tezuka although not so chatty is not usually this quiet. The two had barely said three words to each other.

"Gosh, both of you are so shy, please add some more rice. There is plenty." Fuji said trying to break the silence that has been engulfing the air since Shiraishi arrived.

Tezuka and Shiraishi simply glared at each other not bothering to answer Fuji.

Shiraishi was having a mind battle. _Is this a trap? Did Fuji plan all of these? Why am I sitting with this guy? God look at his face, he looks like he can swallow me up whole. This is so unfair! Arghh i should have known this was coming!_

Shiraishi looked at Fuji who was eating his rice awkwardly. Fuji looked uncomfortable in his seat. He felt bad for making Fuji feel like that.

Tezuka suddenly spoke "Fuji, here eat more chicken. It's good for you." Tezuka put some chicken in Fuji's bowl.

"Thank you Tezuka." Fuji smiled genuinely, pleased by the gesture. He ate the chicken Tezuka gave him.

"Don't forget to eat your vegetables, it's good for your health." Shiraishi interjected as he put some vegetables in Fuji's bowl.

"Y-yes thank you Shiraishi." The air around them grew more awkward by each passing second.

Tezuka eyed Shiraishi. Shiraishi eyed him back confidently.

 _I know Fuji longer than you do. How dare you look at me that way!_ Shiraishi tried to remain calm although he was boiling inside.

"Fuji how's your new book progressing?" Shiraishi asked, resting his elbow on the table.

"I'm still working on it, thank you for asking." Fuji answered with a smile, not fully aware of the killer aura around them.

"If you need any help I can always help, as you know I only live a few doors away, so strangers should probably stay out of this." Shiraishi looked at Tezuka with a smug face.

Fuji finally sensed the meaning behind those words, he turned a little pale. He does not want Tezuka to be offended by it.

"B-but I think I'll be glad to receive help from anyone. Thanks anyway Shiraishi, you are kind." Fuji tried to mend the situation. He could sense that Shiraishi doesn't quite like Tezuka. Fuji fiddled with his chopsticks a little causing it to fall down.

"Oh shoot." Fuji fumbled below the table as he tried to search for his chopsticks.

"Here, let me." Tezuka picked up the chopsticks. Their hands touched briefly when they both reached for the utensil.

Shiraishi watched the scene unfolding before him. He did not miss the way Fuji blushed a little as Tezuka's skin touched his, or the way Tezuka was looking at Fuji with eyes full of concern.

Shiraishi could feel something building up inside him. He was hurt. He had been harboring feelings for his neighbor since the first day he laid eyes on him. He of course made no move at all towards Fuji. He was confused about those feelings so he tried to push them away. But looking at the way the guy in front of him was looking at Fuji he knew he was not going to do anything about his feelings.

 _This guy knows what he is feeling, he has embraced them while I did not. He will take good care of Fuji._ Shiraishi drew in a sharp breath, trying to come to terms with the fact that Fuji will be better off with Tezuka. _It is time to step aside._ Shiraishi tried to compose himself.

Shiraishi sighed mentally, he looked around him for topics to converse, then his eyes landed on the food. "I'm quite surprised by the dish today, I thought we will be having Unacha or something because Taka san has been complaining to me that you bought all of his eels last week." Shiraishi remarked, trying hard to smile.

The remark caught Fuji by surprise, suddenly he turned into a thousand shades of red.

"Well I-l just felt like buying it." Fuji answered with a stutter. "Besides, Ryoma said he loves eels too." He lied.

Tezuka stared at Fuji intently, he was a little astonished with the reaction. After a few moments he finally realized the reason Fuji was blushing like that. Fuji knows he loves eels, he must have been expecting him to come and therefore prepared his favourite dish. This brought a familiar warm sensation that he always feels when things like this happen. He could not stop a smile from escaping. However, another part of him felt a little bad for keeping Fuji waiting all those time.

Shiraishi could not tell what was happening in front of him. It was something he could not decipher, the unspoken conversation going on between the two person in front of him. Shiraishi sighed. _Well, as long as he keeps Fuji happy, it is fine with me._ He's happy for Fuji but a little part of him is still hurt and he needs to mend that.

"I need to get home now, thank you for the dinner Fuji. It was really delicious." Shiraishi dabbed his mouth with a napkin and got up from his seat.

"So soon?" Fuji asked perplexedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot that I have something to do tonight. My friend is coming over." He lied.

"I see…" Fuji looked like he was digesting Shiraishi's words. He then smiled warmly at him. "Have a good night then Shiraishi, thank you for coming."

"It was my pleasure." He looked at Fuji with a faraway look before walking away. When he reached the door he turned to look at Tezuka. _You better not hurt him_ He said with his eyes. Tezuka got the meaning and nodded.

Shiraishi finally left with a soft thud on the door.

"Too bad Shiraishi had to leave." Fuji said. "Well this is unexpected. It's just the two of us I guess." Fuji then chuckled shyly.

"Yes, I suppose." Tezuka continued with his meal. That look Shiraishi gave him stir something deep within him. He knew it is time to make a move. He loves Fuji. He does not know if his beloved feels the same way. Either way he has got to make a move. _Well maybe after dinner_ he told himself.

The two made small talk while enjoying the dinner. Tezuka realized how good a cook Fuji really is. Before this he thought Fuji simply made do with what he has but turns out the blue eyed beauty really has some skills.

When dinner was done Tezuka helped Fuji clear up the table out of courtesy, but Fuji of course shushed him away to the couch while he does the work. Minutes later Fuji peeked his head out of the kitchen. "There is dessert, would you like some tea to go with it?"

"Uhm, yes sure." Tezuka replied. He could not help thinking that this dessert was meant for Shiraishi.

Fuji emerged from the kitchen with a tray in his hands. He served Tezuka with a slice of matcha mille crepe cake and a cup of chamomile tea. Tezuka took a bite and was really impressed. He does not have a sweet tooth but this was exceptional. "This is really good, where did you buy it?"

"Oh, I made it actually." Fuji said with a smile.

"I see, you really are good at this." Tezuka complimented. He could not believe this, how could Fuji have managed this on his own in his condition. For a split second a wave of sympathy for Fuji washed over him. He wondered what Fuji could have achieved in his life had he been in better circumstances. The honey-haired lad did not talk much about his past but Tezuka knows there must be some dark history there.

Right there and then Tezuka vowed to himself, if Fuji accepts his love he would take good care of him till the end of his days.

Tezuka looked at Fuji intently. "Fuji..."

"Yes?" Fuji swallowed a little at the change in Tezuka's tone.

 _It's now or never_ , Tezuka thought to himself. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm always free, why are you asking?"

"A friend of mine gave me a few free tickets to the aquarium. Do you want to go with me?" Tezuka asked straightforwardly. He looked all calm and poised on the outside, but inside he was a bundle of nerves thinking of all the possibilities that can make Fuji turn him down.

Fuji was stunned. A wave of mixed emotions ran through him. He was beyond happy to be spending time with Tezuka but at the same time a little worried. Can he trust Tezuka? He has not known him long, but in the short time he's known him Tezuka has been nothing but kind. He has not gone out with anyone for the longest time, mostly because of the state he's in. He thought for a moment and realized his instincts are telling him to go. People are always telling you should trust your instincts right, he thought to himself. He regained himself and offered Tezuka a smile, his mind already made up. "I would love to. Can I invite Ryoma too? I think it will be fun if the three of us go together." Fuji answered.

Tezuka was glad when Fuji agreed despite the slight hesitation in his voice. "Yes, you can. It will be great if Ryoma can join us too."

"I've never been to an aquarium before. Oh my, I'm so excited!" Fuji could feel his own heart thumping. He does not know if it is because of the aquarium or the thought of spending the day with Tezuka tomorrow.

The ends of Tezuka's lips curved slightly as he watch the excited Fuji. "I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow. Be ready by then."

….

Tezuka was dressed in his casual attire consisting of dark polo T shirt and jeans, he has adjusted his hair for the upteenth time. After a while he sighed to himself, it is not like Fuji can see him.

"Ready to go? I've prepared bento for us!" Fuji showed Tezuka his basket filled with food the moment Tezuka arrived at Fuji's door step.

"The food looks delicious, thank you Fuji." Tezuka automatically smiled as soon as he was greeted by Fuji. He had already reserved a table at a decent restaurant for their lunch, but since Fuji took the time to prepare the bento he would just cancel the reservation. Besides what is worth more than Fuji's cooking Tezuka thought to himself.

Tezuka took the time to look at Fuji. He looks good, really good. Fuji was wearing a light colored t shirt with baby blue cardigan on top. He matched that with white jeans. He looked cute and soft.

"Mister!" Ryoma suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Tezuka with his bear hug. "I missed you!" He wrapped his small arms around Tezuka's thighs as that was the only thing he could reach.

"I'm pleased to see you again Ryoma." Tezuka ruffled the little boy's head fondly. Ryoma giggled from the touch.

"Ne, ne, mister, you are going to take us to the aquarium right?" Ryoma inquired enthusiastically.

Tezuka nodded a little. "Yes, is there any problem with that?"

"No! Of course not!" Ryoma shook his head vigorously. "I'm just so excited! I wanna see penguins! Me and sensei have been talking about penguins all morning!"

Tezuka smiled at the boy, he averted his eyes to the smiling Fuji. Fuji's sunny smile and Ryoma's enthusiasm gave him a warm feeling. "Yes, I will take you to see the penguins."

"Yayy!" Ryoma cheered.

"Now, shall we?" Tezuka asked the two.

"Haiii." Fuji and Ryoma answered childishly.

They rode in Tezuka's car to the aquarium. Ryoma was telling some stories about his kindergarten animatedly. The two adults listened and laughed at a few jokes the boy pulled off. Mostly the boy talked about his teachers and the activities he did in school.

Their conversation steered to when Fuji and Ryoma met. Tezuka learned that Ryoma was introduced to Fuji by his elder brother, Ryoga. Ryoma was only 3 at the time and Fuji still had his sight. Apparently, Ryoma was a very clingy baby brother to the point that his elder brother had to bring him to school. It was of course not allowed but Fuji who was the teacher at the time understood Ryoga's situation and bent the rules a little.

Ryoma started warming up to Fuji and eventually became very close to him. After some time, Fuji quit his job but that did not stop Ryoma from visiting his beloved sensei. They have an unbreakable bond and Tezuka was amazed by that.

The car finally pulled in front of Churaumi Aquarium. It is the second largest Aquarium in the world and stood majestically in front of them. Ryoma bounced happily at the sight of the aquarium. "We are here!"

The boy quickly exited the car with excitement clear on his face. "Come on both of you! The penguins must be bored waiting for us!" Ryoma jumped up and down restlessly.

"Hai hai, be patient young man" Fuji laughed softly as he got out of the car. He unfolded his cane and waited for Tezuka to come out of the car.

Tezuka came a few seconds later and smiled at the scene in front of him. Fuji was waiting for him and Ryoma was jumping like a child high on sugar. "Well, since you are all fired up, why don't you lead the way Ryoma?" He said as he locked the car.

"Haiii, follow me my soldiers!" Ryoma marched and walked ahead of the two adults.

Tezuka and Fuji chuckled a little at the adorable action. Tezuka saw Fuji holding the food basket and offered his help. "Here, let me."

"Thank you Tezuka." Fuji flashed him a beautiful smile which Tezuka returned. Tezuka remembered how his old teammates used to tell him to smile more. Well, that does not seem to be a problem anymore, being with Fuji makes him want to smile all the time.

At the entrance, Tezuka handed his tickets to the workers to be examined and Ryoma quickly ran inside the building.

"Don't run too much Ryoma, or you'll get lost." Tezuka warned the ecstatic boy.

"Woww look at this! I feel like i'm standing deep in the ocean!" Ryoma gawked at the view. He was surrounded by a large fish tank with so many colourful sea creatures in it. The place looks like a glass house deep in the ocean with fish swimming freely everywhere even on top of the glass ceiling.

"Look it's a shark!" Ryoma ran near to the tank and placed his hands on the tank. His eyes huge in awe. "It's huge..."

Tezuka watched Ryoma from afar. Fuji then came to stand next to Tezuka.

"I can tell Ryoma is enjoying this a lot." Fuji remarked with a smile.

"Ah." Tezuka looked at Fuji who seemed to be bathed in a blue hue due to their surrounding. Despite the color, Tezuka could see the longing in his eyes. He must have wanted to see the aquarium too. Tezuka sighed internally and wondered if he made the wrong decision taking Fuji here. He was about to say something but was cut by Ryoma's excited shouting.

"Come here you two, this sign board says the penguins are this way!" Ryoma called as he ran to the other side of the fish tanks.

"Let's follow him before he gets lost ne, Tezuka." Fuji said to Tezuka and started walking ahead.

The penguin's nest was not in a tank, it was in open air. There were a lot of penguin colonies in a place that somehow looks like an island and it is surrounded by metal fence. Some penguins were waddling about here and there and some were swimming in the pond provided. They made quite a distinct sound that made Ryoma's mouth turn into a big o.

"Sooo cute! Look at that baby penguin! I wanna cuddle it!" Ryoma cooed at the penguins. The crowd did the same too, some took the opportunity to snap some photos of the penguins. Tezuka and Fuji simply stood at the back of the crowd.

"Let's go closer to the penguins." Tezuka suggested.

"I'm fine, you just go ahead. I'll wait here." Fuji replied with a smile that looked a little bit strained. He fiddled a little with his hands, trying to maintain the strained smile. _I will not wallow in self pity_ Fuji told himself repeatedly trying to keep his emotions in check. He has been cooped up in that apartment long enough that sometimes he forget about his disability as he had learned his way around so well in the house. Now that he is outside, he realized how disadvantaged he really is and he could not help but let in the wave of self pity that he has tried to keep away with all his might all these time.

Tezuka scanned Fuji's face, he knew Fuji was sad that he couldn't see the penguins. Besides, Fuji mentioned last night that he has never been to an aquarium before.

"Fuji..." Tezuka begin.

"Hm?" Fuji cocked his head the slightest bit.

"Are you enjoying yourself? You seem a little down." Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"No, of course I'm enjoying myself. Why wouldn't I?" Fuji pretended to not understand the concern.

Tezuka sighed and turned around facing Fuji. "It's okay if you can't see. You still have your other senses, make use of them. Let me be your eyes for today, the rest I want you to feel with your heart."

Fuji was taken aback by what Tezuka said. Yes, it was true that he was upset that he couldn't join Tezuka and Ryoma seeing all those animals Ryoma mentioned, but still, a part of him was happy and grateful to be by their sides and spend time together. He was a little surprised that Tezuka managed to see through his facade, not many people can do that.

"Here" Tezuka held Fuji's hand. Fuji yelped a little as his hand was wrapped by Tezuka's larger ones. "Let me guide you, you can keep your cane. I want you to maximize your senses today. So that you can enjoy everything like the rest of us."

Fuji nodded hesitantly. He was blushing slightly.

Tezuka tugged Fuji along with him towards the penguin fence. Fuji felt safe holding on to Tezuka's large and calloused palm. It was a foreign feeling to him as he has not felt safe for as long as he could remember. It also made his heart race a little.

"Now, focus on your hearing. Listen to the penguins." Tezuka said gently as he lowered his head next to Fuji's.

Fuji did as Tezuka said. He heard the squawking noises the penguins made. It was high pitched but sounded cute at the same time.

Fuji giggled. "That sounds cute. They must look adorable."

"Yes, they are. There are a few types of penguins here, mostly Emperor penguins."

"How do they look like?"

"They are tall and bigger compared to the others. Their back side and head are black and sharply delineated from the white belly, they have pale-yellow breast and bright-yellow ear patches. They are beautiful."

"I see." Fuji nodded.

"There at the corner, on your right side, a mother penguin is feeding her chick with sardines." Tezuka continued.

"Hmm really?"

"Yes, can you hear the chick making soft noises?"

Fuji focused on his hearing again. He then smiled to himself. "Yes, I can hear it perfectly. It sounds like the sardine is not enough for the baby." Fuji giggled slightly.

"Probably." Tezuka answered with a smile.

"Ah at the back there are two male penguins fighting over a female penguin."

"How do you know that?" Fuji asked with awe in his voice.

"I'm just guessing." Tezuka said with straight face.

Fuji blinked a few times at Tezuka before he broke into laughter. Tezuka sounded so confident even though he was just guessing. Fuji did not know that even Tezuka can be funny sometimes. Tezuka smiled as he watched the laughing Fuji. Fuji looked cute when he laughs like that.

Tezuka then started talking about other penguins he saw. Fuji listened to Tezuka and remarked happily. The two were in their world for a moment before Ryoma interrupted them.

"Sensei, mister! Here you are! Let's go see the dolphins! I heard from the people that the dolphins here are very friendly!" Ryoma squeaked.

Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other before smiling at Ryoma.

"Sure, let's go." Fuji replied and walked to Ryoma hand in hand with Tezuka.

Ryoma grinned naughtily when he saw the two adults holding hands but did not say anything.

At the dolphin exhibition, the three were given the chance to touch the dolphin. Fuji was very happy when his hands came in contact with the dolphin. It was slimy and cold. The dolphins made screeching sound as Fuji caressed them. He was also allowed to feed the intelligent creatures. Apparently, the dolphin trainer had his eyes on Fuji and let Fuji hang out longer with the dolphins.

Tezuka was a little bit jealous at how close the two sit by each other while interacting with the dolphins. The trainer kept glancing at Fuji as they talk. Tezuka felt like pulling the trainer away from Fuji. But seeing how happy Fuji was, he let his jealousy fade away and simply looked as Fuji enjoy the moment with the dolphins.

They went to look at the whales, sharks and other beautiful sea creatures. Tezuka excused himself and came back with two ice cream cones in his hands. Ryoma jumped happily as Tezuka handed him the chocolate flavored one. Tezuka did not know Fuji's favourite flavor, so his safe choice was vanilla. Plus, Fuji looked like someone who would enjoy vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you, Tezuka." Fuji took the ice cream gratefully.

"Ah"

Tezuka felt the phone in his pocket vibrating. He looked at his caller ID and grunted mentally. He excused himself for a moment to answer the call.

Fuji ate his ice cream silently while waiting for Tezuka to return.

"Sensei!" Ryoma suddenly called, he was restless as he jumped up and down.

"What is it Ryoma?" Fuji was curious by the urgency in Ryoma's voice.

"I need to pee!"

"Ohh, well ummm can't we wait for Tezuka san to take you to the toilet?"

"Ummm but my bladder is gonna explode! I can't hold it anymore." Ryoma jumped a little.

"But I cannot find the toilet for you. Can't you hold it in a little longer?"

"I-I don't think so…" Ryoma pressed his legs together and his face was red. Suddenly his eyes caught something "Ahh there! I see a washroom signboard!"

"Let's go sensei!" Ryoma pulled Fuji's hand to where the signboard directed to.

"W-wait Ryoma" Fuji tried to protest but it was in vain.

Fuji was worried if Tezuka could not find them, but he couldn't let Ryoma go to the washroom alone.

As soon as they arrived at the destination, Ryoma dashed into the washroom. Fuji waited outside while holding both of their ice cream. He hoped Ryoma won't be long because he does not want Tezuka to worry about them.

Suddenly someone who just emerged from the toilet bumped into Fuji harshly causing him to fall flat on the floor.

"Shit! Bitch watch where you're going." The person who ran into Fuji shouted at him.

Thankfully Fuji had supported his weight using his hands when he fell down so the impact wasn't so strong.

Fuji stood up and quickly muttered apologies to the guy. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Fuji asked worriedly.

There was a small group of high schoolers together with the guy. They looked like they were on a school trip, and unfortunately they are delinquents that seemed to be playing truant.

"Geez, look at what've you done to my shirt! Who's gonna clean this mess huh?" Apparently, the ice cream had smudged the brat's shirt during the collision and the rest of the ice cream was on the floor now.

Fuji just realized the ice cream wasn't in his hand anymore. "Please forgive me, is it that bad? I'm sorry I can't really see."

Fuji's answer drove him mad. "Don't fuck with me!" The brat harshly pushed Fuji to the wall.

Fuji yelped in pain as his back hit the hard surface. "I-It's true I can't see" Fuji's voice trembled a little, he never thought the guy would be violent.

"Huh you think I'm gonna fall for that? Now pay up for the mess you made sissy!" The boy trapped Fuji between the wall with his arms.

The group cackled at the scene, enjoying the commotion.

One of the brat's friend came closer and inspected Fuji. He waved his hand in front of Fuji's face, and seeing no response the guy pulled back his hand. "Hey, he is not joking. He really can't see! He is blind!" He exclaimed in shock.

The brat looked a little shocked by the fact but it did not seem to affect him. "You think I'm gonna let you go just because you're blind? Hell no! Now pay for the mess!"

"How much do you want?" Fuji trembled a little, reaching for his wallet.

"You just ruined my expensive shirt, I want 300 bucks for that." The brat smirked at his friends which earned him snickers from them. They will be feasting tonight they thought.

Fuji's eyes widened at the amount. "B-but that's too much. I don't have that amount."

The guy pushed Fuji by the shoulder. "I don't care, it's your fault you can't see and ruin my shirt."

"Please, I beg you. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to dirty your shirt." Fuji begged desperately, that amount is really ridiculous coming from someone who sounded not more than 20.

"I want compensation right now you blind bitch!" the brat replied harshly causing Fuji to flinch.

"What are you doing with my sensei!" Ryoma suddenly jumped at the scene. All of them looked at the little boy in astonishment.

"Don't interfere kid. Go to your mommy before you get hurt too." The brat shushed Ryoma.

Seeing his beloved sensei pinned to the wall by someone who looked like a bad guy character in Superhero comics, Ryoma grabbed his leg and bit it. "Let him go, you bad monster!"

"This kid is looking for trouble." The brat groaned and shook his legs to push Ryoma away.

"Come on, don't make me- arghh!" His sentences did not finish as someone twisted his arms at the back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A deep voice rang behind the brat.

Ryoma looked up to see what was going on. "Mister!" He shouted happily as he saw Tezuka gripping the brat's arm with rage clear on his face.

...

Tezuka ended his phone call. His secretary informed him about an unplanned meeting today but of course he told her to cancel it. He already made sure his schedule is free for today so that he can spend the whole day with Fuji. He does not want to spoil his day with Fuji for the same meaningless meetings that took up most of his time.

He headed back to where he left Fuji and Ryoma but they were not there. He went to look for them around the vicinity but it was all in vain. _Where could've they gone?_ Tezuka asked himself. He was starting to worry because Ryoma is just a small kid and Fuji couldn't see. Something bad could happen to those two. He started to ask the people around him for a honey brunet and a boy about 5.

An old couple told Tezuka they saw the two heading towards the washroom. Tezuka thanked them before he practically run to the destination. There, he saw a group of high schoolers in their school uniform making a commotion near the washroom. He wondered why the nobody tried to do anything about it. Then, his eyes finally caught with whom the delinquents were messing with. His blood boiled with anger, every vein in body felt like exploding as he saw how the brats were hurting Fuji.

He stormed to the group of teenagers and pulled the brat's arm from Fuji.

"Ouch! It hurts! Let me go old man! My arm's gonna break!"

He could easily break the kid arm for messing with his love but he contained his urge. Tezuka harshly shoved the brat away from Fuji, causing the boy to stumble a little before regaining his balance. The brat rubbed his sore arm as he glared at Tezuka.

"Are you hurt?" Tezuka asked while inspecting Fuji for injuries.

"N-no I'm fine." Fuji was relieved Tezuka appeared before anything could happen.

Some of the delinquents backed off slightly because they were scared by the older man's presence. That regal look and the strong air of confidence not to mention how well built the person is told them he is not someone they can mess with.

Tezuka turned his attention to the delinquents. "Don't you kids have any shame treating others like this? Didn't your parents teach you manners?" The teenagers shrank in fear as they listened to that.

"That blind bitch just dirtied my shirt! I was just asking for compensation." The brat who messed with Fuji spat.

Tezuka's hand fisted into a ball, he does not like way the the brat insulted Fuji. "I warn you boy, watch your words before I do something about that foul mouth of yours." He hissed, causing shiver to run down the brat's spine.

"Who the hell are you man? You're no one to tell me what to do." The brat challenged. He tried to act brave despite the fear starting to grow in him.

"I'm obviously someone who is older than you brat, and for that reason you have to respect me and my friend here, not hurting him for one idiotic reason." Tezuka sounded menacing.

"Fuck with the respect! I was just asking for my right for the shirt that he ruined!"

Tezuka took a deep breath, he hates how rude the brat is "Look kid, first of all the so called damage that was done to your shirt will cause nothing more than 10$ to fix. Secondly, I really have a hard time believing your account of the accident especially since you reek of cigarette smoke and do not behave like a responsible student. Are you sure he bumped into you? Because it really seems to me like you were the one who ran into him." Tezuka looked at the kid sharply.

Tezuka shifted his gaze to Fuji. "I know him very well, he's very careful of his surrounding. He will not do something inattentive like that."

The brat looked like someone who was caught in his own trap. He glared at Tezuka and did not say anything in his defense. _So it's true then._

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Look, I'm a very patient man. But I won't be for much longer if you don't apologize to my friend here."

The brat stood there staring at Tezuka, not making any move to apologize. Tezuka gulped and tried to contain his anger. _1,2,3,4…_ he counted silently in his head trying to calm himself. He does not want to portray violence in front of Ryoma and Fuji.

Tezuka eyed the boy's name tag and school logo. "Takahashi Akihiro, your attitude is unforgivable, I need to let your school know about this. Ikeda Katsu san is still the principal there right." Tezuka took out his cell phone, searching for a number.

"Wh-what, how do you know that?" The brat trembled a little. He cannot afford to get another suspension he thought to himself.

"We are close." Tezuka said as he crossed his arms. It is true, Tezuka industries has donated a huge sum of money to the school. The principal knows him very well.

"F-fine, fine I'll apologize." The brat turned to Fuji. "I'm really sorry mister. That was way out of line. P-please tell your friend to let it go." He eyed Tezuka nervously.

Fuji nodded silently at the boy.

"Fine, now get out of here." Tezuka dismissed the kid. He ran away the first chance he got. The other kids followed him right after.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Fuji, I shouldn't have left you." Tezuka said apologetically to Fuji.

Tezuka hoped the incident did not damper Fuji's spirit. They have a long day ahead of them and he wanted Fuji to have fun.

"I'm fine Tezuka, it's nothing. He's just a kid." Fuji smiled and brushed the topic off.

"Mister is so cool saving sensei like that!" Ryoma beamed up at Tezuka. Tezuka chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"You're not so bad yourself you know. You were protecting your sensei from the brats weren't you, little brave warrior?"

Ryoma giggled shyly while rubbing his nose "Yup"

Tezuka smiled fondly at the little boy. "Well, it's almost time for lunch, aren't you both hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving! My energy must've ran out from the battle just now." Ryoma said proudly as he stretched his nonexistent shoulder pain.

Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka. "Me too. Let's find a place for our lunch."

Tezuka was glad Fuji still could smile like that again "I saw a field as we entered this place just now. I think it will be a good picnic spot."

"Ohh I know the place! Let me lead the way! Come on my troupe!" Ryoma said confidently as he walked ahead of the adults.

They reached the said grass field and Tezuka laid the picnic mat down. Fuji took out the lunch from the basket and they ate and listened to Ryoma talking about all the cool sea creatures he saw.

"So it is true you know the headmaster from the school the kids go to?" Fuji suddenly started.

Tezuka stiffed for a moment, he cleared his throat before answering. "Ah, it was just a coincidence. The principal and I went to the same college." He lied.

"I see…" Fuji nodded innocently.

Tezuka felt bad for feeding Fuji with lies, he swore to himself that he will tell Fuji the truth about everything if Fuji accepts his feeling, _if Fuji accepts._

After lunch, Tezuka took them to a famous cake house in Tokyo. They had cakes and tea before Tezuka sent them home.

"Thank you for today Tezuka, we had so much fun." Fuji said as he and Tezuka were standing in front of his doorstep.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad both you enjoyed yourselves today."

"You are too kind." Fuji smiled warmly.

"Mister, mister! I have a school play next week! Will you come watch me?" Ryoma said eagerly as he clutched Tezuka's hand.

"Ryoma! You should not ask something like that! Tezuka san must be busy with work." Fuji interjected hastily.

"But I want mister to come." Ryoma feigned a sad look.

Fuji kneeled in front of the small boy. "Ryoma, don't be so inconsiderate. Tezuka san cannot come play with us everyday. He is a busy man."

Tezuka saw the hope in the boy's eyes crushed as Fuji said that. He sighed to himself. He's going to have to reschedule and postpone certain things but it's alright if it means he could cheer Ryoma up.

"I'll try my best to come boy." Tezuka said reassuringly.

"Don't trouble yourself too much Tezuka, you've already done a lot for us." Fuji confessed.

"All the things I've done have made me happy too Fuji. Its no trouble at all, in fact I like it very much." Tezuka said.

Fuji blinked in surprise. _Tezuka felt happy too, it was not just me._ He smiled genuinely and nodded at Tezuka.

"I'll take my leave now, goodbye Ryoma." Tezuka ruffled the kid's head gently. "I'll do my best to come to the play."

"Take care of yourself Fuji." Tezuka bid as he left.

Fuji heard Tezuka walk away and closed the door. He smiled to himself. Spending the day with Tezuka really did cheer him up. Tezuka is a really good friend he thought to himself. He suddenly remembered the moment Tezuka's hand enveloped his, and how safe he felt at that moment. His heart started racing again. Being with Tezuka always leaves him feeling confused. Fuji brushed it away thinking he must be feeling this way because he had not been talking to anyone besides Ryoma for a long time. _Yes, that must be why._

… _.._

Tezuka reached his home and took a long shower. He thought about Fuji and the many hours he spent with him earlier today. He is now more sure than ever that he loves Fuji. He felt complete, and happy and the world felt different when he was with Fuji. He sighed when realized he needs to tell Fuji about this. He was excited thinking of a future for them, but at the same thing there is a possibility that Fuji does not feel the same way and they could lose everything they have now. He knew there was only one way to find out and closed his eyes thinking of a million things that could go wrong.

He does not even know that much about Fuji. About his family and his childhood, and yet despite all of that he knew Fuji is the one. There is also the matter of his own family. He sighed deeper when he thought of his father and grandfather and how they have been pushing him to get married and produce an heir. Well, this is his life, they are going to have to understand. Tezuka got out of the shower and went to bed with Fuji in his mind the whole time.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Helloooo, yea i know i've been gone for quite some time. I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WAITED! Gomenasaiiii I was busy with stuff mostly college. So here is the new chap, ouhh btw thanks to those who reviewed! ;) and also to those who remain faithful to this story. I really appreciate it! thank you very much! enjoy!

 **Chapter 15**

"Aquarium?" Atobe raised his brow incredulously. "And apparently there was a third party involved in your date? It would have been fine if you were engaging in a threesome of some kind but a kid? Why the hell was this kid trashing your date?"

Tezuka calmly sipped his black coffee with his legs crossed. Albeit his calm composure, he was deeply annoyed by Atobe's ongoing ranting regarding his personal life.

"Come on Tezuka, you embarrassed me as your friend. Not just embarrassed, you _failed_ me as a friend. You suck at dating." Atobe sighed as he shamelessly scanned the photos of Tezuka and Fuji at the aquarium, which of course got into his hands by the courtesy of his private investigator. Apparently, Atobe is still interested in Tezuka's love life which annoyed Tezuka to a whole new level.

"If it were me in your place, I will take him to an Italian restaurant for dinner and screw him in a luxurious suite afterwards." Atobe offered his two cents.

"Take it easy Atobe, you know very well that Tezuka here is a very traditional guy." Oshitari said, blowing into his hot tea. The three were having coffee and a little evening chat at a prestigious cafe which was of course suggested by Atobe.

Thanks to Atobe's big mouth, Oshitari seemed to know a lot about Tezuka's love life now.

"Then, change the setting. Fuck him in onsen or something." Atobe said nonchalantly.

"Nope, still a bad idea. Give me that." Oshitari took the photos from Atobe and scanned them. "Wow this guy is really cute, you have good taste Tezuka." Oshitari smiled appreciatively at Tezuka.

"Well, after all he is the one that made our friend here swing the other way." Atobe added.

"No offense, but I think he can make a lot of money out of that look." Oshitari admitted.

Tezuka sighed deeply as he put down his cup. He just wanted to have a cup of coffee and a little bit of quiet and peace, instead he gets to hear about his personal life being discussed openly. "You two should stop putting your nose in my business, especially you Atobe."

"That's what friends do you know, we share secrets. But since you're too shy, I found another way to do that." Atobe winked.

"Your definition of friend is abnormal. I have to go now, I have meeting with my men." Tezuka stood up to leave.

"Are you sulking Tezuka?" Atobe asked with a cooing face.

"If sulking can make you stop probing into my business, then yes I am sulking." Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Touche, but no thanks. I'll keep myself updated with your love life." Atobe winked at Tezuka. "You can make your move now."

Tezuka sighed at his friend's stubbornness, he took his suit jacket and left.

Oshitari laughed lightly at Atobe. "Too persistent for your own good huh? I won't be surprised if one day your own best friend sues you."

"Don't be ridiculous, he won't do that. I know how much he loves me." Atobe said smugly.

"Yeah right, we'll see how long that love will last."

…..

"Is there any reason you wanted to see me today?" Atobe looked up from his papers.

A jet black-haired man in a suit stood rigidly in front of his boss. "I want to talk to you about Minamata kindergarten."

"What kindergarten again?" Atobe cocked his head to the side. "Oh, that kindergarten, what about it?"

"Well, about the task you gave me the other day, about taking down the kindergarten-"

"You know what Sanada, forget about that task. I'm not interested in it anymore." Atobe said dismissively.

Sanada stared at his boss in disbelief, he cleared his throat. "Personally, I disagreed with your idea, but I'm glad you're aborting it now. You have my respect Atobe san." Sanada bowed politely at his boss.

Atobe blinked at the gesture, he feels like he didn't do anything to deserve that. So this is how kind people think like, Atobe thought to himself.

Sanada exited the room and Oshitari entered after a while.

"Whoa what's with the change of mind? Turning into a saint already?" Oshitari said, handing few of documents to Atobe.

Atobe blinked at Oshitari. Oshitari sighed. "Sanada told me about the kindergarten just now."

"Ohh, I didn't know Sanada was the type that will go around gossiping."

"You should've seen his eyes, it's like he's starting to idolize you or something." Oshitari chuckled.

"I never thought this day would come. Someone, a sane person, actually idolize the arrogant and self centered Atobe Keigo. Maybe this is the end of the world." Oshitari mused.

A sense of pride rose in Atobe, he cleared his throat. "It's not the first time I've displayed some act of kindness, you two are thinking too much of it."

The look on Oshitari's face surely tells Atobe that this is the first time.

"Wipe off that look from your face, you look like an ugly troll." Atobe demanded.

"Well, actually I know you're not all that 'saintly' or whatever. This has something to do with someone you know from that school right?" Oshitari probed.

"What are you talking about?" Atobe pretended to not understand.

"I know what you did this morning, that would make my assumption 100% accurate." Oshitari smirked.

"Geez Oshitari, you're acting like a sick Sherlock. Go take the day off and see a doctor or something." Atobe shushed him.

"I'll gladly take that offer but about seeing the doctor I suggest you do it first." Oshitary smiled knowingly.

Atobe raised his brow incredulously.

"You're love-strucked, go see a love doctor." Oshitari grinned before leaving.

….

"So, erm these two are your friends?"

"Yup, how many times have I told you Marui kun, the guy on my left is Starchy and the one on my right is Hutch. Be friendly with them." Jirou motioned to the two guys by her side.

Marui leaned forward across the counter to whisper in Jirou's ears. "They look suspicious, have you called the cops?"

The two guys were indeed suspicious looking. They were both bald and clad in a black suit. They had on black shades and a bluetooth device was attached to their ears. The two tough looking guys have not moved a muscle since they arrived at Marui's bakery. Marui wondered if they even blinked beneath those shades.

"Should I? Actually I was kind of shocked to see both of them appear in front of my door this morning. The only thing they said was that they were gonna my bodyguards from now on, that's all. When I asked further questions they didn't answer me, they didn't even tell me their name, so that's why I named them."

"Well, that sounds even more suspicious." Marui eyed the two big guys.

"I tried to ask them to leave because I can take care of myself, but they did not bulge even an inch." Jirou added.

"Don't you have trouble at the kindergarten with these two suspicious strangers sticking around you." Marui still could not believe this, it's so weird that it is almost funny.

"Surprisingly the kids like them! They climbed the two up like a log. I liked seeing the kids playing with them."

Marui made a disbelieving face as he listened to that. "We seriously need to get rid of these two."

The bell tinkled as the door opened, Jirou and Marui turned to see the new comer.

"Oi Marui, your leftover cake yesterday gave me diarrhoea." A long silver haired guy with a beauty mark under his chin complained.

"Don't complain, you were the one begging for it."

"Woaa what do we have here? Two bulky guys in a suit?" Niou rested his elbow on one of the man's shoulder. "So one for each huh?" Niou winked his eyes to Jirou and Marui.

Marui rolled his eyes. "Your perverted mind will not be a help here. Go home before I kick your ass out of my store."

"Easy boy, I was just kidding. So what are they doing here? Suing your store for poisoning the customers?"

"No smart ass, they're jirou's bodyguards."

"Whoa, that's cool! Is someone after your life Jirou chan?" Niou looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know. But I don't think so." Jirou said truthfully.

"These two appeared out of nowhere and claimed to be Jirou's bodyguard, that's weird don't you think?" Marui added.

"That's really good, well honestly I think you really need a bodyguard, you're too naive for this harsh and cruel world Jirou chan." Niou grinned.

"Don't say something like that to Jirou you damn rat tail! If you're incapable of solving the mystery here you can get lost now"

"I'm just being honest, adding to the fact that they're from Atobe Corporation, I think they will do a good job protecting our little friend here" Niou replied.

"Atobe Corporation?" Marui blinked.

"Didn't your big anime eyes catch the logo on their batch, it is Atobe corp's official logo."

Marui turned into a dark shade of red. "Of course I know that! I mislooked the batch you smart ass!"

"Yeah right, so much for claiming yourself a tensai, you self-proclaimed tensai." Niou joked with a smirk.

"Shut up before I tear off that smug face of yours!" Marui shouted with face as red as cherry.

"Atobe?" Jirou cocked her head to the side.

Niou and Marui stopped their fighting as they heard Jirou mumbling to herself.

"Do you know something Jirou?" Both Niou and Marui now loomed over Jirou.

"Ah I remembered! Its Atobe kun!" Jirou fisted a hand into her palm.

"Whoa, why are you muttering his name so casually? Do you know him?" Niou looked at Jirou

"Mm-hmm, I went for a date with him a few days ago." Jirou recalled her date with Atobe.

"YOU WHAT?" Niou's and Marui's mouths hung open.

"Are you guys okay? You both look funny." Jirou looked back and forth from Marui to Niou.

"So you're saying here you went for a date with Atobe Keigo?"

"Yup, Atobe Keigo kun! He was kind to me. He treated me with lots of delicious sweets." Jirou smiled.

"The Atobe Keigo?" The two were still in shock.

"What's wrong with you guys. Yes, its Atobe Keigo kun."

Niou pulled out his smart phone and googled the young and handsome CEO of Atobe Corporation.

"You went on a date with this guy?"

Jirou looked at the picture intensely, her face heated up when she recalled the kiss they shared. "Um yes."

Niou grabbed Jirou's hand and shook it vigorously. "Aneki! Please don't forget my face when you become an Atobe soon! You can eat all you want here at this cake house, this red head won't mind. Do you need anything else? Do you want me to give you a manicure? Or do you want me to wash your hair?"

"N-niou-"

Marui smacked Niou's head with his palm. "Oi smart ass, you're over-reacting."

Niou laughed apologetically. "Sorry I couldn't help myself. It made me a little ecstatic knowing our friend here is associated with Japan's most influential man." Niou winked at Jirou. "You sure have done well for yourself Jirou chan."

"How you do guys know each other?" Marui inquired.

"Ahh ernm-" Jirou hesitated to tell them about the incident at the principal's office.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us. But wow, you're full of surprises Jirou chan. To date a rich bachelor like that." Niou whistled.

"B-but I'm not dating him." Jirou confessed hastily, flailing her arms in all direction.

Niou laughed at Jirou's cute reaction. "You know what Jirou chan, it's clear here that this Atobe guy likes you a lot. He wouldn't be wasting his money hiring bodyguards for nothing. Seems to me like he really cares about you."

"Atobe kun likes me? Are you sure?" Jirou blushed slightly.

Niou and Marui looked at each other before they looked at Jirou.

Marui sighed and smiled at the innocent girl. "You're so slow aren't you Jirou, yes he likes you."

….

Since the trip to the aquarium, Tezuka and Fuji have been spending more and more time together. Tezuka did not break his words when he said he would make it to Ryoma's play. He and Fuji were there when Ryoma played robin hood in his school play. Both of Ryoma's parents were absent but Ryoma did not mind at all because his beloved sensei and Tezuka were there to see him.

The day after, Tezuka offered to teach Ryoma some tennis which the little boy gladly accepted. Teaching Ryoma was easy because the boy is a fast learner. Tezuka sensed a real potential in the boy. Soon it became their evening routine to play tennis together. Fuji would always accompany them, smiling when he hears Ryoma's excited voice while he plays.

It became the highlight of Tezuka's day every time he goes over to visit the two he's gotten so fond of. It was the thing he looks forward to every time he's in a boring meeting or at lunch with important clients. Tezuka took them out a few times too. He figured the two have been cooped up in the house too long and it would be fun to go out sometimes. He would take them to the amusement park and the zoo and after that treat them to dinner. One time he took them shopping and bought new clothes for Ryoma. He had wanted to buy something for Fuji too but Fuji refused saying Tezuka had done too much for him. Tezuka did not mind spending money on Fuji, he would buy the world for him if the latter asked him to.

…

"Kunimitsu."

"Yes, ojisan." Tezuka politely put down his chopstick and looked his grandfather in the eyes. He was having dinner with the two older Tezukas.

The oldest Tezuka cleared his throat, composing his words before saying them out loud. "Lately you seem a lot, how do I put this… happier? Is there any particular reason for that?" The old man inquired.

Tezuka blinked and masked his surprise before answering. _Am I that transparent?_ He wondered to himself. "I'm afraid there is nothing ojisan."

"Have you found that special someone? A nice lady who will be the mother of your child?" Tezuka Kunikazu continued asking.

"No, there is no one like that." Tezuka hates how this topic manages to pop up at every dinner he has with his family.

"Well, you've been coming home late and you're rarely home on your day off. I thought you finally found someone you like."

"I've been a little busy, that's all."

"I see, I hope it won't distract you from finding a wife. You know your father and I can find a respectable young woman for you if you'd like." His grandfather offered.

"That will not be necessary Ojisan, this is something I'd like to do on my own." Tezuka then stood up. "Excuse me, I have some work to do. Thank you for the dinner." Tezuka bowed before leaving the dining room.

Tezuka headed to his office, he let out a frustrating sigh the moment he closed the door. He was mad at himself for being a coward. He should have told his elders about Fuji, the beautiful angel who had caught his eyes. He knows the reaction would not be good, but at least he would be honest with his feeling. More importantly, he needs to come clean about his feelings to Fuji. He is now more sure than ever that he loves Fuji. It does not matter to him anymore that this love is not accepted by the order of nature, or by the people around him. All he knows is he needs Fuji by his side or he would forever lose his way, his happiness.

…

"Tezuka, where are you taking me?" Fuji asked excitedly, a sunny smile gracing his lips.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you. You have to be patient." Tezuka replied as he tugged Fuji along the terrains of a hill.

Tezuka had appeared at Fuji's doorstep earlier that morning and asked him out, just the two of them. Fuji thought it was a little strange as Tezuka would normally come around in the evening when Ryoma would be hanging out at his place after school.

The wind blew softly, tugging Fuji's hair along with it. Fuji could smell something sweet and fragrant. It was pleasant to his nose.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, his heart beating loudly. He still could not believe he decided to do this. He sent a silent prayer to god, hoping everything would go alright.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. "We are here."

"It's a little cold here. Are we on a high ground?" Fuji hugged himself and pulled his cardigan tighter.

"Yes." Tezuka's heart thumped even louder in his chest. He could feel his heart racing in each passing moment when he thought about what he will be saying to Fuji soon.

A breeze washed upon Fuji's face and it is accompanied by that sweet scent again. "It smells so good, where exactly are we Tezuka?"

Tezuka gently took Fuji's hand and let Fuji's fingers brush upon some waxen smooth flowers. His fingers lingering softly on top of Fuji's. "You're standing in the middle of a 100 square yards flower landscape Fuji."

"Oh my god Tezuka… that sounds… so beautiful." Fuji said with gasp. He inhaled the scents surrounding him, becoming more in tune with his senses. The image of a breathtaking place formed in his brain as he listened to Tezuka's description and felt his surrounding. A beautiful smile formed on his lips and it took Tezuka's breath away.

"It is…"

"I never knew such a place exists." Fuji said softly.

Tezuka had bought the land and hired workers to cultivate different types of flowers there. It took him about a month for the landscape to be done. It's a shame Fuji couldn't see how beautiful and colourful the flowers are, sprawled almost on every ground visible. If Fuji could not see the magnificent view, he still can appreciate the fragrance of the flowers, that was what Tezuka thought.

"Let's have a stroll, shall we?"

"I would love to!" Fuji beamed.

Tezuka guided Fuji along the terrain, he started talking about the flowers they came across. The place is huge, truly a paradise of flowers. The view somewhat managed to calm Tezuka's nerves a little.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, he looked contented as he enjoyed the cool breeze and fresh smell of the flowers. Everything he had put for the landscape is worth it, he thought to himself.

Tezuka took a deep breath and turn to face Fuji. "Fuji, I have something to tell you."

"Yes. Go on." Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

Tezuka could hear his heartbeat through his ears. He had prepared himself mentally for this day to come but the angelic smile painted on the face in front of him is making him nervous all over again.

 _How do I compose this ? What does one say when they want to spend the rest of their life with someone?_ Millions of questions ran through his mind at that millisecond. In the end, he settled for saying the only thing he knows how to, the true feeling that he has harbored for the person standing in front of him. "I love you Fuji." His world stopped as he waited for the other to respond. Tezuka has never felt this nervous at any point in his life before.

The angelic smile that Fuji wore moments ago was frozen on his face as he digested Tezuka's words. Then, to Tezuka's dismay the smile faded and a serious expression masked Fuji's lovely features.

"Tezuka…" Fuji began. His mind was in chaos, he never expected this to happen.

"I want to cherish and protect you. Will you let me into your heart?" Tezuka continued despite feeling like his world had come to its end as he saw Fuji's expression just now.

"Tezuka… this is so sudden… I- I don't know what to say.." Fuji could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He tried to look away from Tezuka. "I never knew you felt that way.. I mean i never expected that you would like a..a guy like me..."

Tezuka exhaled slowly trying to take the blow as calmly as he can although it felt like his insides were being pulled out by force. So this is how it feels like to have your heart broken he thought to himself. He does not blame Fuji, nor does his feelings for Fuji has changed.

Tezuka tried to mask his disappointment. "Fuji, a guy like you is perfect, you're all I need." Tezuka exhaled. "It's okay if you don't feel the same, I'm just telling you what I've been feeling from the first moment I met you."

Fuji stayed silent as he listened to Tezuka. Sensing what fuji is thinking Tezuka spoke "You know, If you're thinking about both of us being male, I thought a lot too about that, but I don't mind as long as it is you."

"Tezuka….." Fuji's heart clenched painfully, he wanted to say something but the words just won't come out, so he just nodded at Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at Fuji. He could not tell what was going on in his mind. Tezuka really does not know what to do now. Sure he had prepared himself for this moment, but now that it is happening he has no clue on how to handle it. Tezuka could not stand looking at Fuji's pained expression. He felt guilty for putting Fuji in that position. All he wants is for Fuji to be happy. "Look Fuji, it's okay don't beat yourself over it. This is too sudden, I know. I'm sorry Fuji."

Fuji stared at his feet, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes but did everything in his power to stop it from spilling. Tezuka is comforting him although all Fuji had done was hurt him. _Tezuka…why are you being so nice to me?_

"It's late, let me send you home." Tezuka offered after a while. His efforts to win Fuji's heart seemed futile.

Fuji agreed silently.

They rode home in silence as the two thought about what the future holds for them. Fuji's mind was a mess, he has given up on trusting people a long time ago, and then in entered Tezuka leaving him confused.

Tezuka walked Fuji to his apartment before saying his goodbyes. "I'll take my leave now. Goodbye Fuji." Tezuka stared at Fuji, hoping the lad will say something but Fuji still have the same face as before. He paid one last look at Fuji before he walked away.

Fuji heard the footsteps getting faint each second. He touched his face and realized it was wet. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand before falling into deep sobs. He fell on his knees and sobbed into his hands. _Why does this have to happen? Why?_ He questioned himself. Everything was going so well and then this had to happen. He had felt happy these past few weeks, finally happy after having forgotten what happiness tastes like. He was fine with the way things were going, thinking of Tezuka as a friend, not knowing what the other was feeling. When Tezuka said he loved him, something stirred inside him. He had long forgotten what it feels like to be loved and now it is too late to start again.

Fuji could feel a headache coming. All these thoughts were jumbled in his head. He walked to his bed and tried to sleep, escaping reality for a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hello guysss, I intended to post two chapters for Fuji's birthday!(even though it does not exist this year) but sadly I was too busy with exams. Someone also requested for update since it was our tensai's birthday (hehe I'm sorry guest san, I tried my best) I'm very sorry for the late update! hope all of you can endure with this slow author. Anddddd thank you so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing and i appreciate it so much! So here goes chapter 16. Enjoy~~~

" _You ungrateful child!" The echo of a slap was heard in the house._

 _The little Fuji clutched his cheek in shock and pain as he stared at the woman in front of him with blue eyes widened in fear. How could she, Fuji gulped back his tears._

 _Fuji was taken aback by the rage he saw in her eyes. It was filled with hatred. In front of him was the loving woman he used to call mother and yet he felt no hint of love or protectiveness coming from her. Her nose was flaring and she was breathing deeply, perhaps trying to control her anger although she was not succeeding._

 _The same woman told him almost everyday that she loves him but now from her eyes, the same blue eyes that they shared, Fuji could tell how much she wished that he was never born._

Fuji's eyes fluttered open softly. He gripped the rails of the bed and got up slowly. His whole body was aching and he felt tired although he had just woken up from sleep. He had not been able to get a good sleep these past few days. He has had this dream for as long as he could remember but it kept resurfacing more frequently these past few days. Maybe it was due to the huge burden he kept locked at the back of his head. _The love confession from Tezuka_. He could still hear the hurt in Tezuka's voice and his heart clenched painfully each time.

He staggered to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He went on with his usual routine despite the emptiness in his heart.

…

"Sensei?"

"Huh?" the voice woke Fuji up from his daydream."What is it?"

"You are daydreaming again sensei. Are you okay?" Ryoma asked with a concerned face. He was doing his homework when he caught his sensei staring ahead, deep in thought. These days his sensei always seemed to be lost in thought. Ryoma also noticed that Tezuka has not come to visit them lately. He could feel that something was wrong but he hoped that everything was fine with the two.

"I'm fine Ryoma, I'm just tired."

"Of course you're tired sensei, you ate too little and the bags under your eyes are telling me you didn't sleep properly. You should take care of your health sensei, you're making me worried." Ryoma had a stern look on his face.

Fuji could not help a chuckle from escaping his lips. Ryoma sounded like a grown up. _You've grown so much from the first time I met you Ryoma._ "I'm sorry for making you worry, I promise you I'll take care of my health from now on." Fuji forced a smile while caressing Ryoma's hair.

….

The blue eyed lad pressed his face on the table as he caressed a pot of cactus in front of him. He was thinking of the person who gave it to him. _Tezuka._

 _Why has he stopped coming? But if he did come, how should I act in front of him? I broke his heart. He was so kind but I ended up hurting him._ Fuji's grip on the pot tightened.

He did not mean to hurt Tezuka like that. Tezuka was the one person who had managed to bring light to his dark life. He had been good friends with the darkness surrounding him ever since that incident and he never once thought he could see light again. Then, Tezuka Kunimitsu happened and rays of sunshine showered upon him. Never once did he think Tezuka would fall for someone as broken and damaged as him. _What do you see in me Tezuka? I'm just a blind man who has long forgotten the taste of love. I don't deserve you._

….

Sanada adjusted the tie on his neck for the upteenth time. He took a deep breath and entered the room with the sign 'Headmistress' on the door.

Yukimura glanced at the black haired man with not much interest on her face. She is too tired for any of Atobe's shit today. "Any good reason for you to be here?"

Sanada Genichirou cleared his throat. "I came here to inform you that Atobe sama has taken back his words, he will not cause any harm to your school." Seeing how the blue haired lady did not respond to his words and simply stared at him with the same uninterested expression, Sanada continued. "And I am really sorry for the trouble my employer has caused."

"Actually, lawyer san I already know that. Few of his people came this morning delivering their boss's apology with unnecessary gifts and also some 'donation' which of course I refused to accept." The woman replied in a monotone.

"D-donation as in charity?" Sanada said in awe. Atobe is starting to look like an angel in his head now.

"Wipe that look of adoration off of your face." Yukimura snarled with disgust clear in her voice. She leaned backwards on her chair and continued. "Apparently he was head over heels in love with one of my employee and thus the goody two shoes act so that he can get the girl. Nothing to be impressed by that. Besides, the two muscleheads he hired for the girl to do the 'bodyguard thing' was nothing but trouble to me. Parents have been complaining about this unusual presence in my kindergarten."

"A-ah I see… I'm sorry. I didn't know about that." Sanada apologized shyly. A small tinge of red spread across his tanned skin.

Yukimura was amused by the reaction. She took a good look at him. _He does not look too bad_ she thought to herself. Come to think of it, he certainly would fit into her 'type' where looks are concerned. _Tall, dark and handsome..hmm not bad._ She recalled how she had spent her afternoon giving the guy a long lecture. The black haired lad would blush furiously and apologize at each sentence Yukimura had to say. It was kind of cute because despite the serious expression he wore, he was easily embarrassed. Maybe this guy is not comfortable around women she thought.

"There is no need to apologize. It's not your fault that such a detestable creature exists. Besides, that idiot has changed his mind and my kindergarten is safe now." She rested her elbow on the desk and looked at Sanada in interest. "Say, it that the only reason that brought you here today? You came all the way here just to apologize for that impudent employer of yours?"

"Y-yeah. I guess." Sanada scratched his neck trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sanada san, if you want to ask me out for a drink you should come right out and say it you know. I will willingly go. So why don't you ask?" Yukimura stared him and crossed her legs.

"I-I don't…" Sanada stuttered all the while trying to keep his cool facade.

"Don't lie to me, I can read it from your eyes. You like me. And I don't mind going out with you. I think you're cute." Yukimura smiled mischievously.

"A-ah if you say so." Sanada tried to compose himself. The blue haired lady was so straightforward and it was making him nervous. "So…. shall we go for a drink then?"

"I would love to." Yukimura answered honestly. "I'm free now, it's lunch break."

"G-good." Sanada cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "That's really good." He held the door open for her.

Yukimura got up and walked to the door as she tried to suppress her chuckle. _This is gonna be interesting_ she thought to herself.

…..

Fuji sat by the window as he listened to the sound of the rain drizzling outside. The weather gave a melancholic touch to his already sorrowful mood. He would turn to the door every few seconds. Whenever he heard footstep outside the house, his heart would beat faster anticipating that one person to walk through the door. Then he would sigh in disappointment when he realized it was not the person he had in mind but simply some neighbors walking through the corridor, reaching for their own doors. Fuji's hand reached for his chest and he cradled it, as though he was cradling his wounded heart. He could not blame Tezuka for not coming, after all he was the one who hurt the other.

Fuji kept replaying the scene at the flower field over and over again. Would he change what he said if he were to turn back time ? Or would he still turn down Tezuka and end up exactly where he is now ? Fuji gulped, his mind deep in thought. _Tezuka...the unexpected light that had seeped through my wall of darkness….do I love him ?_

Deep down Fuji knows he knew the answer. He was just too scared to admit it to himself. Fear was his biggest enemy. After years of living in fear, Fuji does not know how to not feel fear. When he was with Tezuka though he does not feel fear. He feels safe and warm. _Does this mean I love him ?_

Fuji tried his to keep his emotions in check and think carefully for a few minutes. He closed his eyes, his mind churning, trying to give him an answer. He should not let his past and his fears to come in the way of how he feels now. After a long moment, Fuji took a deep breath and opened his eyes. A small smile played on his lips.

He knows now that he loves Tezuka Kunimitsu. He has just been too afraid to admit it to himself. It was not a new feeling, it has been there for quite some time now but he had tried very hard to suppress it out of the fear of hurt and the fear that Tezuka would not feel the same way.

He could hear that the rain had stopped drizzling outside and birds were now chirping merrily. He smiled again, his mind already made up.

 _Tezuka….I need to find him…_

… _.._

It has been a few days since Tezuka was rejected by the blue-eyed angel. He had been a mess since then. One would probably turn to alcohol or smoking to tone down the blow, but Tezuka, being the workaholic that he is, drowned himself with work. He hardly ever left his office and he has taken to spending the night there even. None of his techniques though succeeded in erasing Fuji Syusuke or the memories he had with the soft spoken brunette in the short time he's known him.

"Tezuka sama, everyone is waiting in the boardroom." His secretary peeked into his room to inform her employer.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Tezuka sighed as he stood up, he'll use all his power to forget Fuji Syusuke, the angel he had encountered by accident.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guysss, yea I know it has been a long time but here you go! Chap 17 for my faithful readers! btw thank you for the reviewsss, I love you all, like a lot :-))))

 **Chapter 17**

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Atobe corp?"

A random guy with a hoodie looked at Fuji and noticed that he was holding a cane. "S-sure."

The guy proceeded by telling Fuji the direction and Fuji thanked him afterwards.

…..

Fuji waited patiently at the bus stop, his ears trying to pick the sound of buses coming to a stop. He quickly got on his feet the moment he heard one. A kind woman helped him on board and led him to a seat by the window. Fuji stared blindly at the scenery outside. With every stop the bus made, his heart grew more nervous. He has not heard from Tezuka for over a month. The thought of hearing Tezuka's voice again made his heart flutter.

After the long and agonizing wait, the bus driver announced Fuji's destination and he got off immediately.

After asking around for a bit Fuji finally entered the tall and grand looking building called Atobe corp. His ears immediately filled with the hustle and bustle of people talking and answering calls in the lobby. He walked around aimlessly, not sure where to go.

"Hello, what can I help you with… sir?" A woman at the reception table inquired. The blonde with a tight bun and perfectly manicured nails stared at Fuji, wondering what business he could possibly have here.

"I-I need to see someone..."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I really need to see this person. It's important." Fuji replied.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not allowed to see anyone without an appointment."

The receptionist eyed Fuji from top to bottom. Fuji was wearing a plain t shirt and jeans. He was holding a cane. _Is this guy blind?_ Her eyes immediately wandered to Fuji's. _What a shame, he has the most beautiful set of eyes._ She was wondering if she should ask the person to leave and make an appointment before coming next time. The expression on Fuji's face however crushed her heart and she did not have the heart to make Fuji sad. She sighed.

"May I know the name? Maybe I can let the person know that you're here."

"Sure." Fuji's face lit up. "The name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's from the accounting department."

The receptionist's perfectly arched eyebrow raised slightly at the mention of the familiar name. Maybe there is another person with a similar name she thought to herself.

"A minute please." She picked up the phone and directed it to the said department.

Fuji's heart was beating hard against his chest as he heard the receptionist talking to the other line.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no one from accounting department with that name." She hung up the phone.

"But I'm sure he is working at this company, could you please try again?" Fuji pleaded.

"I don't think he is here, unless you're talking about Tezuka Kunimitsu, the owner of Tezuka industries."

"No, that's not him. He is here in Atobe corp." Fuji insisted.

Atobe was leaving the building when his eyes suddenly caught someone familiar at the reception counter. He recalled seeing that face somewhere. Could that be-

Atobe walked briskly towards the duo. He could not wait to see the person who had stole Tezuka's heart upfront.

"What's happening here?" He asked the two at the counter.

"A-Atobe sama" The woman bowed clumsily at her boss.

Fuji turned to face the new comer.

 _So it is him._ Atobe confirmed his thought. _Gosh he looks more beautiful up close! He is so beautiful! Is he even human? I can immediately list out all the perverted things I want to do to him. Tezuka you lucky bastard!_

"This guy here is looking for someone, and it seems that the person in not working here." The woman explained.

"I see, may I know who this person is?" Atobe's eyes still lingered on Fuji's face as he pondered on the magnificence of the latter's beauty. He reminded himself to congratulate Tezuka the next time he sees him on his immaculate taste.

"It's Tezuka, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji answered for her.

"Tezuka?" Atobe spurt out incredulously.

"Yes, do you know him sir?" Fuji's face turned hopeful.

 _Geez, why would Tezuka lie about something like this? What's his agenda? Should I play along?_

"Certainly, he is one of my best employees here. Such a competent and industrious worker he is. I couldn't imagine running this company without him." Atobe said confidently.

The receptionist looked at her boss dumbfoundedly. Atobe placed his index finger on his lips.

"Can you take me to see him?"

"Too bad, he is on his day off today. Do you want to leave any messages?" Atobe thought about how to handle this. His hands were itching to meddle with things but he knew that would only piss Tezuka off.

"I see…" Fuji's face dropped a little. "It's okay, I'll come again tomorrow." He said as he started to leave.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Atobe stopped him.

"I took a bus."

"Then let me take you home." Atobe offered.

"Oh no, please don't trouble yourself. I can manage." Fuji smiled forcefully.

After persistently declining Atobe's offer, Fuji finally left. Atobe watched as Fuji slowly disappeared from his sight. He sighed mentally. He doesn't know what is going on between Tezuka and his lover, and why would Tezuka lie about himself to Fuji?

This seems to explain the foul mood Tezuka was in recently. Tezuka might fool others but not Atobe. He knew something must have happened. He thought about not probing any further then he thought to himself _who am I kidding._ He whipped out his phone and dialed Tezuka.

Tezuka was in the middle of a meeting when his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. He ignored the call and continued with the meeting.

 _Come on answer the call jackass!_ Atobe hissed at the other end of the line.

Sensing that his effort was futile, he ended the call. Instead he texted the stoic man.

Tezuka was glad when Atobe stopped calling him after a few failed tries. His phone beeped indicating a text message. _He really doesn't know when to stop does he ?_ Tezuka sighed before clicking on the message.

' **Your angel was searching for you'** The message was short and yet it sent Tezuka's heart into a wild frenzy.

Tezuka's eyes went as wide as saucers as he read the message over and over again. He turned away from the members of the meeting and quickly dialed Atobe's number .

" **Ahh Tezuka-"**

" **Where is he?"**

" **How straightforward, cool down a little will ya"**

" **I have no time for this, where is he?"**

" **Che, how rude. He came to my building just now to look for you, even though it was a little funny why would he look for Tezuka Kunimitsu in Atobe corp."** Atobe replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" **What did he say?"**

" **He said he'll come again tomorrow."**

There was silence on the other line for a moment.

" **You know, it was really hard for me to cover up for you. You better not be hiding anything from him. It was quite sad to see how helpless he was."**

" **When did he leave?"**

" **Few minutes ago. Ah if you're planning to go after him you better hurry, looks like it's about to rain."**

" **I will."**

Beads of sweat had formed along Tezuka's temple. His heart was beating so loudly that he feared the whole room could hear it. _Fuji was looking for me? Fuji was looking for me..._ The thought kept running through his mind.

It was completely silent in the room as Tezuka ended his call. It was unlike him to make an unrelated call in the middle of a meeting like that.

Tezuka stood up and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid the meeting ends here. We shall continue the discussion tomorrow."

With that said, he left, leaving everyone's mouth hanging open.

…...

Fuji walked along the sidewalk briskly. The sky roared fiercely and Fuji flinched a little. His heart was drumming hard against his chest as he fastened his pace. He has never liked the rain.

A drop of water that hit his forehead took him by surprise. He clumsily searched for an umbrella in his bag. He was fiddling with the umbrella when the rain poured and washed over him. "Shoot!" The umbrella escaped his grasp and fell to the ground. He got down on his knees trying to search for it. His senses however were dulled by the rain and be was unable to find it. Fuji gave up after a few tries and tried to search for shelter.

He walked around a little hoping to find a shelter before the rain pours harder. He kept walking until he felt the rain not pouring over him anymore. He sighed and took a deep breath. He did not know where his feet has brought him but as long as he was out of the rain he will be fine he thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Wet little kitten hiding from the rain?" A gruff voice startled Fuji. Fuji's head flew to the direction of the voice. Fear started to grow inside him and he stepped away from the voice.

"W-what do you want?" Fuji stuttered while gripping his bag closer to himself. He had hoped to sound brave but sadly his voice did the exact opposite.

The man laughed as though as it was funny. It sent chills down Fuji's spine as he thought of what was to come. Fuji's nose caught the smell of alcohol coming from the man and it sent another wave of fear through him. _This man must be drunk and he could attack me!_ Fuji's insides screamed.

"Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you too. Give me everything you have kitten." The owner of the gruff voice said playfully. He grabbed Fuji's face and brought it close to his. "My, you're a pretty one, aren't you kitten?"

Fuji's eyes widened from the touch. He felt disgusted and jerked his face away from the man."Here take everything you want and leave me alone." Fuji held out his bag to the man.

"How compliant, that's the way I like it kitten." He grabbed the bag and laughed again.

Fuji heard him rummaging through his bag as he threw some stuffs out.

"Damn! there is nothing in here." He shouted. Fuji could hear the anger in his voice.

"That's all I have. Please let me go." Fuji pleaded.

"Hey, look at me when you're talking. What the hell are you staring at the distance for?!" The man grabbed Fuji's face harshly and turned it towards his. He stared at Fuji's eyes and then blinked in astonishment. "Goodness! Are you blind?"

"Y-yes.. Will you please let me go?" Fuji squirmed under the man's touch.

"You really are helpless aren't you?" The man chuckled. Fuji could sense the malice in his voice.

"Say, what is someone as pretty as you doing down here huh?" The guy asked as he leaned closer to Fuji. He licked his lips as he eyed Fuji from top to bottom. The rain has soaked Fuji's white shirt and it now showed every detail of his slender, slightly curved frame.

"That is none of your business." Fuji tried to move away from the man.

The man chuckled and pulled Fuji's hips towards him. Fuji gasped in shock. "You know, I have never been interested in guys before, but heck who cares, you're fucking beautiful. So how about this, play with me and I'll let you go. Sounds good?"

"Don't touch me!" Fuji pushed the bigger guy away from him but the other was stronger. Fuji was pinned to the wall behind him so there was no way of escaping.

"Come on, don't be a bad kitty. I just wanna play." His hands groped Fuji's sides.

"No!" Fuji become frantic as the man kissed his neck."Please stop! Let me go. Please!" He struggled to free himself but it was in vain. The guy bit Fuji's neck causing him to yelp in pain.

"Your voice really does turn me on kitty. So keep making those noises." He breathed into Fuji's ear and his hand started to creep under Fuji's shirt roughly.

"N-no no… please stop." Tears streamed down Fuji's cheeks like waterfall. He was too weak to fight back and his voice was gone. He felt so helpless as the guy roamed his hands through his body.

"Hey!" Fuji heard a voice in the distance. The hands creeping on his back came to an abrupt stop.

Fuji heard the sound of shoes stepping on water as someone ran towards them. _Please let this stranger help me._ His heart pleaded.

"Don't touch him you bastard!" A familiar voice shouted in rage. The man stumbled backwards as a pair of hands pulled him away from Fuji.

 _Te-tezuka?_ Fuji blinked in surprise.

Fuji did not know what happened next, but he could hear the sounds of people fighting. He heard Tezuka wince in pain and his tears poured down harder. _Oh no! Please don't let Tezuka get hurt!_

It was a few minutes before he heard the nasty man grunt in pain as he fell to the ground.

"How dare you touch him?!" He heard Tezuka hiss. Fuji gulped. He has never heard Tezuka speak like that before. Then he heard the sound of fist colliding with flesh over and over again accompanied by the screams of the man that had tried to hurt him. Tezuka must have the upper hand Fuji thought to himself.

"Go now before I kill you." Fuji heard Tezuka say in a tone he had never heard him use before. Then he heard the footsteps of someone running away.

A grip on his wrist startled him and he quickly jerked his hand away. "Fuji...it's me." Tezuka spoke softly.

Fuji's eyes started to water again and he jumped into Tezuka's arm. "T-tezuka." Fuji's voice hitched as he cried miserably.

"Oh Fuji..." Tezuka gently wrapped his hand around Fuji. He pushed Fuji's wet hair away from his eyes and wiped his tears. His heart clenched painfully as he thought of what Fuji had went through. "There now, don't cry anymore, I'm here… No one can hurt you now." He softly caressed Fuji's hair.

His blood boiled again as he thought of how that garbage was touching Fuji. If he had only been a few minutes late...Tezuka could not even think about the things that could have happened.

"I-I was so scared, h-he was going to-to to-" Fuji could not complete his sentence as he was crying again.

"Shhh... I know, but he is gone and I'm here now. I will never let anyone hurt you, you hear me?"

Fuji nodded slightly. He then felt something warm flowing down Tezuka's arm. "What is this? B-blood?" Fuji gasped.

"The bastard had a knife hidden in his pocket." Tezuka explained as though it was nothing.

"You're hurt! A-and it's all because of me." Fuji panicked.

"It's only a scratch Fuji. Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're safe."

"No, it's not okay. You need to get it checked Tezuka! Let's go to the hospital."

"Fuji calm down, I told you I'm fine. You don't have to feel bad about it." Tezuka held Fuji's cheeks in his hands and caressed it with his thumbs. Somehow it calmed Fuji down.

"I'm sorry… and about last time too. I'm so sorry. I hurt your feeling a-and and because of that you've stopped coming to visit me and Ryoma. I-I was so lonely." Fuji's voice cracked and he cried again. He buried his face into Tezuka's broad chest.

Tezuka felt bad for what he had done to Fuji. He had been selfish. He thought avoiding Fuji would heal his wounded heart but he did not think about Fuji's feelings. Fuji was lonely and suffering and all he had been thinking of was to mend his own broken heart.

"I'm sorry too. I promise I'll come to see you everyday. It hurts me to see you crying like this. So please stop crying."

"Tezuka... I love you." Fuji's heart raced wildly as he said those words.

Tezuka's eyes widened a fraction. He pushed Fuji by the shoulder to inspect the latter's face. "What did you say Fuji?"

Fuji's tear streaked face slowly turned red. "I've been thinking a lot about us lately. The few months we've known each other were the best time of my life. I've forgotten what it was like to have fun, I've forgotten the sound of my own laugh...and then I met you, and the days were brighter and I finally remembered how to be happy again. I think I've fallen in love with you."

Tezuka took a deep breath to calm his frantic heart. "Fuji...don't say something you are not sure of. I think..." Tezuka took another deep breath and composed himself before saying the next sentence. "I think what happened today must have clouded your judgement. You should…you should be on your right mind before saying those words."

Tezuka gulped. He does not know what to think. He did not allow his mind to process the words Fuji just uttered. He can't, not until Fuji is absolutely sure of what he is saying. He could not put his heart through this again.

"I'm very sure of my feeling. I want to live the rest of my life with you Tezuka." Fuji wore a serious expression on his face. "I'm sorry that I turned you down before. I guess I wasn't ready to hear those words back then. I've sealed my heart away for a long time and opening it back wasn't as easy. But it's open now, and you're the reason why."

Tezuka did not know how to react. Fuji had finally said the words he had wanted to hear from the first moment he laid his eyes on the blue-eyed beauty.

He leaned his forehead on Fuji's and stared into those endless pool of azure. "Fuji…Change your mind before it's too late." He has never been this close to Fuji before. It was doing crazy things to his heart.

Fuji pressed his forehead harder on Tezuka's. "I don't want to."

"Fuji…" Tezuka enveloped Fuji in a tight embrace. "I love you, I love you so much." He whispered in Fuji's ears.

Fuji has never felt more safe before. He was warm in Tezuka's embrace and he could not find a better place to be. He inhaled the scent of Tezuka and kept it locked inside his mind, vowing to never forget it. He wished the time would stretch just so he could make this moment longer.

"May I kiss you ?" Tezuka whispered softly. It was a little quick he knew to ask for a kiss but he couldn't hold it anymore. He has waited too long to feel Fuji's lips on his own.

Fuji could feel his face getting hot with the request. He nodded shyly.

Tezuka tilted Fuji's chin and stared at the angel in front of him. Fuji's eyes were closed and his lashes fluttered against his cheeks. Tezuka brought his face closer to Fuji slowly, savouring every moment of it. The sight of Fuji waiting to be kissed was too much for him to handle. The closer he got to Fuji the further away everything else around him felt like. He has never been more in tune with the present than he is now. There were no worries left in his mind, there was only Fuji.

Tezuka leaned down and captured Fuji's lips with his own. The moment his lips touched Fuji's, the whole world faded away. All of Tezuka's senses were numbed and all he could taste was Fuji. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Fuji tasted of warmth, of happiness, of love. Tezuka has never tasted anything better.

THE ENDDDDDDDDDD...just kiddin, there is a lot more to come, happy ending does not come that easily ;-)))


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again guys after so long!! I know, I know it's been forever. I've been busy with my other story and some stuffs too, but now my attention is back to this story. Some of you guys have been asking for an update on this story so here it is finally. It's a little short, so sorry about that. I hope I can update regularly from now on. Thank you to all of you who have been patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter :-))

 **Chapter 18**

"Okaeri!" Tezuka was greeted by the beautiful brunette standing by the door. Fuji had opened the door before Tezuka even got the chance to knock.

"Tadaima." Tezuka planted a quick kiss on Fuji's cheek before walking into the house.

This has been their routine for the past few months. Tezuka would go by Fuji's place every day and the two would spend time together and not notice how late it has gotten. The small apartment was their safe haven and there they found bliss away from the outside world. Fuji would cook lunch and dinner and the two would dine together every day with Tezuka marveling at his beloved's talent. Sometimes Tezuka would stay the night. Those were the times that they were so wrapped up in each other that time was no longer a concern. Tezuka would go in late to work the next day and his staffs would wonder what had managed to put a smile on their stoic boss's face. With Fuji, Tezuka no longer had a wall built around him, he could laugh freely and talk about things he had never talked about with other people. The more they learned about each other, the deeper they fell in love.

In the night when they were alone Tezuka would kiss Fuji like he was the most precious and delicate thing in the world. They took things slow for they had all the time in the world. In the morning, Ryoma would come over and the three would spend time together like they were a real family. They did not bother to hide the relationship from Ryoma and the boy was more than happy to see them together as he had always thought Tezuka was perfect for his sweet sensei.

These days, the time Tezuka looks forward to the most is the moment he will be greeted by Fuji's beautiful face at the door as his lover says 'oakeri' cheerfully. All the sores in his muscles and the tiredness in his eyes disappears just like that as he hears the magic word. Tezuka could not thank god more for this blessing. Fuji Syusuke is his godsent angel in disguise and Tezuka intends to cherish him for the rest of his life.

Xxx

"They say love is blind," Atobe quoted while spinning the chair he was sitting on lazily. "But that's bullshit, love is never blind. One falls for looks before knowing one's personality. Nope love is definitely not blind."

Tezuka sighed and looked up from his work. Atobe has been crashing in his office lately and he does not know how to get rid of him. "When are you going to stop talking about this Atobe? I thought it was over months ago."

"Don't be so full of yourself. I'm not talking about you. I'm just correcting some stupid shit that people have been quoting for ages thinking its romantic. Romantic my ass." Atobe chuckled.

Yup, he was definitely talking about him. "Don't you have work to do?" Tezuka does not know how much more signal Atobe needs before he realizes he is not welcome here.

"Humor me Tezuka. Consider now that love is not blind, since you're gay how come you didn't fall for me at the first place? I am beautiful and I have a great body. Don't you wanna tap my ass? I think that Sanada guy from my office has been eyeing my ass for a while."

"I am not gay Atobe." Tezuka answered truthfully. But about the Sanada's part he wasn't sure.

"As far as I know, loving another person of the same gender means gay, and let me remind you again Fuji is a guy no matter how pretty he looks."

"Well, it's not like that. I don't expect you to understand." Tezuka turned back to his work.

"Oh really. Try me Tezuka." Atobe eyed his best friend.

Tezuka sighed. "It's hard for me to explain. I'm not attracted to all men." Tezuka's eyes softened as he thought of Fuji. "It's only him. He is the only person that made me feel that way. He is special. The moment I saw him I knew there was something more to him."

Atobe could only stare at Tezuka. He never expected such display of emotions from his usually stoic friend. So you really do love him after all, and not just for his looks. Deciphering Tezuka has always been something Atobe enjoys doing given his friend's secretive nature. Now, there is a whole new puzzle for him to put together and Atobe could not be more excited.

"Yea yea I know, he is the mysterious blind man after all." Atobe replied after a moment of silence.

Tezuka shot him a glare at that. Atobe just pretended he didn't see it.

"I want to meet him. I want you to introduce me to him."

"That's not happening." Tezuka dismissed him without a second thought.

"Oh come on, don't keep rejecting me. It's a good idea. Let's go on double date. Me and Jirou chan, you and your lover."

"I told you, Fuji is not comfortable meeting new people. He is not someone who opens up to

people easily. Besides, I never knew Akutagawa san agreed to date you."

"You're one stingy old man." Atobe said defeatedly. "And for your information, Jirou likes me. That's all I need to know. I don't need the three letter words that you share with Fuji Syusuke everyday."

"Atobe. It's almost 6, go back to your office." Tezuka gave his friend a stern look.

"Well, I happen to like hanging out in your room." Atobe flashed a grin at Tezuka. Oh, I will meet your lover someday Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed as he tried to ignore the elephant in the room.

Xxx

Fuji was sitting in between Tezuka's legs with his back leaning on Tezuka's chest on the couch. The tv was playing some tennis match while Tezuka trimmed Fuji's fingernails.

"Are you staying again tonight?" Fuji rolled back his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"I'm not planning to stay, but if you wish me to stay I would." Tezuka answered honestly.

"Do you have a housemate? Or is it your parents?" Fuji asked. He's always caught Tezuka talking on the phone whenever he planned on staying the night. Being blind made his ears more keen to these kind of things.

"Actually, it's just my father and my grandfather."

"Mm?"

"My mother died long time ago." Tezuka answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Fuji said apologetically.

"It's fine. It was long time ago."

Tezuka noticed how Fuji's expression turned sullen as if he was thinking about something. "How about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" Fuji blinked.

"Your family?" Tezuka enquired. Despite spending most of their time together, Tezuka still does not know much about Fuji.

It was obvious that Fuji was uncomfortable with the change of subject. "I don't really want to talk about them."

Tezuka knew it would not be easy to get Fuji to talk about his past. Well,it was fair enough since Tezuka himself has not told the whole truth about him to Fuji. He has been meaning to tell him sooner but he was afraid. What they had now was too good to be ruined and Tezuka just could not take the chance. Fuji was just beginning to open up to him and he was afraid that this news would drive Fuji back to his cocoon.

"I'm sorry Syusuke. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's fine." Fuji had his face facing other way.

"One day..."

"Hn?" Tezuka coaxed Fuji to speak up.

"I promise you, one day I'll tell everything about my past. Could you wait for that day?" Fuji had a sincere look in his eyes.

"I could wait forever for you Syusuke." Tezuka smiled tenderly at his lover.

"Thank you…"

"I like your fingers, they are beautiful." Tezuka changed the subject subtly. He clipped Fuji's nail at the tip carefully. Fuji's fingers were really pretty to him, they were long and slender and soft to the touch which was the complete opposite of his. He could not take his eyes off them. He could definitely picture a ring engraved with their names sitting on Fuji's finger. The image made him blush.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fuji laughed a little. "I think your hands are great too."

"In what sense?" Tezuka asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe because they feel safe."

Tezuka smiled softly. He felt happy that Fuji trusted him. He buried his nose in Fuji's hair and kissed them. "I love you Syusuke."

Fuji's heart fluttered at the words. Tezuka said those words almost everyday and yet each time it still managed to make Fuji's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Kunimitsu." Fuji replied honestly.

Tezuka set the clipper away. He brushed away some debris on Fuji's t-shirt gently. Fuji adjusted himself so that he was sitting comfortably against Tezuka. He rested the back of his head against Tezuka's broad shoulder. They stayed there for a moment enjoying the comfortable silence.

Their intimate moment was disrupted by Tezuka's ringing phone. Tezuka reached for his phone, feeling a little annoyed. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller id. "I'm busy Atobe. I'll call you later." Tezuka put his phone away.

"Was that your friend Atobe?"

Tezuka sighed, "Apparently didn't have any idea what time it is."

"Aren't you gonna tell me more about him?" Fuji nudged Tezuka.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Tezuka asked, a surge of jealousy dawned upon him.

"Because he is funny? I've never heard of someone fainting from eating something with just a thread of hair in them." Fuji tried to hold back his laughter.

Tezuka had a lot of embarrassing stories about his diva friend since they practically grew up together. He and Fuji have had a few laughs at the expense of his best friend. He loves seeing Fuji laugh and so that night he started telling him about the time Atobe thought he could seduce an older woman when he was just thirteen with his charms. Fuji laughed heartily at the end of the story and Tezuka though he has not heard a more melodious tune.

Xxx

Fuji was preparing the marinade for his salmon when he realized he was out of soy sauce. Tezuka would be coming for lunch and he needed the soy sauce. Fuji grabbed his wallet and cane before rushing off to the store.

He initially planned to grab only the soy sauce, but since he was already there he bought some other supplies too. One of the workers there helped him to get his things.

About half an hour later, Fuji walked out of the store with a bag of groceries. He hugged the bag happily because he had just won a coupon at the lucky draw table after paying for his stuffs. My lucky day! He thought to himself. It was a two night stay at the local hot spring in the area. He couldn't wait to tell Tezuka and hear out his reaction. Maybe he could brag about his luck to the man.

A young girl helped Fuji cross the road and he thanked her afterwards. He was about to turn at the corner when someone walked into him causing to drop his bag of groceries.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Are you okay?" A voice apologized and from the sound Fuji could tell it was a young man, maybe an adolescent.

"I'm fine… but my bag-"

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you out." The boy leaned down and gathered Fuji's groceries.

"Is the soy sauce okay?" Fuji asked worriedly. Of all the things scattered on the floor, the sauce mattered the most because he needed it to cook for Tezuka.

"It's in good shape. Wait a minute, which one is the soy sauce?" The boy asked confusedly.

"There is only one liquid item in there dear." Fuji smiled.

"O-oh okay! It's not broken." The boy sounded embarrassed. He hastily bagged everything and made sure nothing was left out. He turned pale when he saw Fuji's cane which was on the pavement.

"Y-you cannot see?" He quickly stood up to assess Fuji.

"Yes. Is anything the matter?" Fuji frowned at the question.

"N-no no, it made me feel even worse to know I ran into you. I hope you are not mad. Please forgive me." The boy said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Why would I be mad? After all you helped me pick up my stuffs." Fuji said with a chuckle.

The boy blushed at the stranger's kindness. "T-thank you."

Fuji took his grocery bag and cane from the boy. "You must be in a hurry to run into me like that hm?"

"Y-yes, actually I was going to meet up my sister at a cafe but my car broke down. I didn't want her to wait too long which was why I was running to get there."

"And you really love your onee chan huh?" Fuji smiled.

"Well, she is the only sibling I have..."

"Don't you think we are taking too much time here? Hurry up, don't let your onee chan wait too long." Fuji reminded the boy.

"O-oh yeah." The boy suddenly became alert of the time. "I better go now. Thank you for reminding me."

The boy ran off to the opposite direction. He suddenly stopped and turned before bowing at Fuji although Fuji couldn't see it. "I'm sorry again for running into you and it's nice to meet you. I-I hope we can see each other again." He blushed as he spared Fuji one last glance before leaving.

Fuji could only smile to the boy in response. He continued his journey back home.

Xxx

The boy finally reached his destination which was a vintage cafe that was beautifully decorated. He entered the cafe and looked for his sister. He finally spotted a dashing woman whose dark raven hair was hanging beautifully over her back. She was wearing a shade and her perfectly manicured nail was tapping on the table impatiently. When she saw him, she quickly took off her shade and called him out.

"Tooru chan. Here. Sit down, I have something important to tell you."


End file.
